Ultima Ratio
by Nes.sly
Summary: El último recurso. Finalmente el día de la batalla final contra Voldemort ha llegado. Harry, Ron y Hermione pelean valientemente contra su némesis. Pero entonces algo sale mal, y Hermione se encuentra a sí misma sola en una precaria situación. Traducción.
1. Prologo

**Título**: Ultima ratio

**Autor:** Winterblume

**Disclaimer 1: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer 2:** Esta historia le pertenece Winterblume, yo solo la traduzco con su autorización. La historia está basada en los personajes creados por JK Rowling.

**Resumen:**

Ultima ratio – El último recurso. Finalmente el día de la batalla final contra Voldemort ha llegado. Harry, Ron y Hermione pelean valientemente contra su némesis. Pero entonces algo sale mal, y Hermione se encuentra a sí misma sola en una precaria situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

—Hermione, vamos. Sabes que estamos listos. —Harry intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga— ¡es ahora o nunca! Tenemos que hacerlo ya.

—Él está en lo correcto, lo sabes Hermione. —le dijo Ron mientras su brazo la rodeaba confortablemente por los hombros.

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en lo que aparentaba ser un pequeño apartamento, cuando en realidad era una tienda agrandada mágicamente. Dicha tienda se erguía en un área solitaria del norte de Inglaterra, lejos de cualquier construcción mágica o muggle.

—Pero… pero… —tartamudeó Hermione— Es mañana. Él va a atacar mañana. No podemos hacer esto.

Ella empezó a entrar en un leve estado de pánico. Se ha sentido de esta manera desde que ellos se enteraron del plan para atacar el ministerio. Había sido gracias a la pura coincidencia más la capa de invisibilidad de Harry que ellos ahora tuvieran una ventaja sobre el Dark Lord. Él iba a atacar el corazón de la comunidad mágica: el mismísimo ministerio de magia. Y si el ministerio caía, también lo haría Inglaterra. Todos morirían a los pies de Lord Voldemort. Los tres amigos sabían esto y debían actuar para asegurarse que jamás pasara. Han trabajado tan duro; desde que Albus Dumbledore murió al final de su sexto año en Hogwarts los tres amigos han vivido y luchado por un solo propósito, librar al mundo de Voldemort. Y ahora allí estaba aquella oportunidad tan ansiosamente esperada. Ellos conocían sus planes, ellos sabían que él era por fin vulnerable. Era el tiempo de atacar.

—Hermione —Harry dijo con voz calmada. —Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Debemos tomarla.

—¡Lo sé! —Hermione dijo con voz sofocada. —¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿qué pasa si fallamos Harry? Conocemos sus planes desde tan sólo cinco días. No pudimos tomar todos los escenarios en cuenta, estamos lejos de estar listos. No puedo hacer esto.

Harry se sentó en el sillón junto a Hermione. Ron estaba a su otro lado y todavía la sostenía con su brazo. Harry tomó una de sus manos y la sujetó reconfortante.

—Tienes razón Hermione. Fue hace tan solo cinco días atrás. Ese no es suficiente tiempo para idear un plan para derrotar a Voldemort. —Se detuvo cómo si estuviera decidiendo la forma de ordenar mejor sus siguientes palabras. —Pero no fue tan solo hace cinco días atrás. _Fue_ un golpe de suerte que averiguáramos su plan de ataque para mañana, ¿Pero todo esto? ¿Hemos planeado esto por cuánto tiempo? —Harry preguntó, luego respondió el mismo—. ¡Dos años Hermione! Dos años.

Él se inclinó y susurró en su oído. —Estamos listos. ¡No te preocupes!— Luego Harry dejó libre su mano y se paró.

Hermione sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Hasta ahora su camino había sido duro y difícil. Habían batallado para encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes de Voldemort. Han sacrificado tanto pero al final lograron triunfar. Todos los Horcruxes han sido destruidos. El diario, el anillo, el relicario de Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw, la copa de Hufflepuff y la daga de Gryffindor eran ahora nada más que rotas antigüedades. Solo un pedazo del alma del Dark Lord permanecía viva y residía en su cuerpo. Pero ese último pedazo había probado ser muy difícil de alcanzar. Desde su renacimiento cuatro años atrás el poder de Voldemort ha aumentado. Su ejército de seguidores era ahora lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el país, él estaba a solamente un paso de lograr sus objetivos. Puede que Voldemort no sea ya inmortal pero continúa siendo poderoso y peligroso. Si el día de mañana tiene éxito y tira abajo el ministerio; significaría que él es el nuevo gobernante del país. Y en ese entonces, con o sin Horcruxes, el sería intocable.

Es por eso que en el mismo momento, en el que Harry escuchó cuales eran los planes de ataque de Voldemort, decidió que había llegado el momento de cumplir con la profecía.

* * *

><p><em>Este es el prólogo de una historia que me encanta. ¿Qué les pareció el prologo? Es cortito, lo se, pero es el único capítulo así. Todos los demás son en promedio del largo de unas diez mil palabras. <em>

_Tengo problemas con la ortografía acentual y supongo que una que otra falta en otras áreas, estoy buscando beta que me pueda ayudar con esta traducción, pero no he encontrado a nadie que me ayude._

_Espero actualiza la traducción cada dos semanas, por el momento no me está tomando mucho traducir pero es porque estoy en mis últimos días de vacaciones, así que no tengo mucho que hacer xD. Mañana subiré el capítulo uno, pero será la única vez que actualice dos días seguidos, después de eso será cada dos semanas._

_Saludos_

_Nes_


	2. Capítulo 1 Sola en el exilio

**Disclaimer completo en el prólogo y en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: Sola en el exilio.<strong>

Un relampagueo de luz verde y Scrimgeour, el Ministro de Magia, estaba muerto. Voldemort se encontraba erguido y todavía con varita en mano en la oficina del Ministro, riendo desquiciadamente sobre el cuerpo muerto que había caído sobre el escritorio.

Hermione pudo sentir a Harry tensándose a su lado. Ellos no podían ver el interior de la oficina pero de todas formas pudieron ver la luz verdosa de la maldición asesina a través de la ventada polarizada.

—Es tiempo. ¡Deberíamos atacar! —Hermione señaló con más calma de la que en realidad sentía.

—¿Cuántos? —Harry preguntó, ninguna emoción traicionando su voz.

—Debemos encargarnos de los dos fuera de la puerta primero —dijo Ron, quien después realizó un hechizo para sentir focos de Magia Oscura y cerró sus ojos—. Cuatro dentro de la secretaria, y luego está Lestrange y Voldemort dentro de la oficina del Ministro.

Ron no tuvo dificultades para decir el nombre del Dark Lord.

—¡OK! Ron y yo derivaremos a los dos guardias en la puerta. ¡Silenciosamente! —Harry asintió hacia Ron. —Después entramos. Mientras Ron pone las protecciones en el lugar, nosotros derribamos a los otros cuatro, Hermione. Y luego… —No terminó la oración pero ellos ya sabían que era lo que vendría a continuación.

Harry y Ron realizaron una maldición en silencio. Los dos mortífagos en la puerta fueron golpeados simultáneamente por una maldición morada y cayeron al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Ellos caminaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta que guiaba a la antesala. Como la puerta se abre hacia adentro, Harry y Hermione se posicionaron cada uno a un lado de ésta. Ron se arrodillo al lado de Hermione para volver a cerrar sus ojos.

—Dos en el fondo de la habitación, creo que están vigilando la puerta de la oficina del Ministro. Otro parece estar sentado en alguna parte del lado izquierdo del cuarto. El último está caminando de un lado a otro. —Afirmó Ron.

—Ok, sabemos que hacer. Ron, después que termines las protecciones del cuarto ayuda a Hermione. —susurró Harry.

Hermione sintió como el miedo burbujeaba en su interior, mientras su respiración se tornaba cada vez más agitada, a estas alturas se sentía incapaz de poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

"_Oh Dios, no puedo recordar ni una maldición" _Pensó cayendo en pánico. En ese momento Harry cruzó su mirada con la suya y le mandó una leve sonrisa, luego susurró tan suave que apenas ella le pudo entender.

—Lo que sea que pase ahora, Hermione, hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. No tenemos nada de que arrepentirnos. _Existe_ una oportunidad de ganar.

Luego su mirada se endureció y la sonrisa desapareció a la vez que daba la señal de partir. Harry abrió la puerta violentamente con un hechizo y derribó al mortífago sentado en el sofá, el cual se suponía que era para hacer que el tiempo de espera, de los visitantes del Ministro fuera más cómodo. Ahora estaba volcado y el mortífago que lo había ocupado estaba tirado en el sueño detrás de este. La máscara se había caído de su cara y Hermione podía ver la sorpresa todavía presente en su ahora rostro sin vida.

Hermione sabía que él estaba muerto. Ellos no podían darse el lujo de perdonarle la vida. Era altamente riesgoso dejar un enemigo aturdido porque ellos siempre podían ser despertados. El trio había aprendido ésta lección de la peor manera un buen tiempo atrás. Un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó ese día, Neville Longbotton no habría perdido su vida si ella simplemente hubiera matado ese mortífago.

Pero ahora no es el tiempo de regodearse en la culpa.

Los tres mortífagos restantes habían mientras tanto superado la sorpresa inicial y empezaban a atacar. Harry se vio forzado a conjurar un escudo mágico mientras Hermione y Ron entraban a la habitación. Hermione tenía que quedarse cerca de Ron y así poder protegerlo, mientras él levantaba los hechizos protectores en el cuarto, para evitar que otros enemigos entraran. Ella levantó su varita y la bajó en un movimiento fluido. Una hoz de luz amarilla dejó su varita y se dirigió hacia uno de los mortífagos. El mortífago había visto el ataque y levantó su propio escudo. Al chocar la luz amarilla con el escudo se detuvo y Hermione pudo ver la sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro del mortífago detrás de su máscara. Pero ella no estaba preocupada porque sabía que sus defensas eran inútiles. Sin demora la luz amarilla intensificó su luz y absorbió el escudo azuloso. Después continuó su camino como si nunca se hubiese detenido. La sonrisa del mortífago todavía permanecía en su rostro cuando la luz chocó con su pecho. Él cayó de espaldas mientras la sangre fluía de la herida. Una oleada de culpabilidad cayó sobre Hermione porque ella sabía que había terminado con otra vida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione pudo ver a Ron conjurando el último hechizo para construir las protecciones, mientras Harry peleaba con uno de los mortífagos restantes. El otro la estaba atacando a ella ahora. Ella conjuró nuevamente un hechizo escudo para proteger a Ron, las maldiciones ahora golpeando su escudo eran fuertes y Hermione se tuvo que concentrar para mantenerlo en pie.

En ese momento las puertas de la oficina del Ministro se abrieron, y caminando tranquilamente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, Lord Voldemort apareció. Él estaba vestido completamente de negro, su piel era enfermizamente blanca y sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras estudiaba la sala. Iba seguido por Bellatrix Lestrange cuya cara estaba contorsionada en una cruel máscara de alegría.

—Ah, sabía que harían algo estúpido. —dijo Lord Voldemort con su voz aguda y cruel. Ambos duelos se habían detenido a su entrada.

—Sus esfuerzos son inútiles. —Agregó ahora con su voz fría como el hielo y carente de cualquier emoción—. Jamás podrás vencerme, Potter.

Caminó hacia Harry, y el mortífago que antes estaba batiéndose a duelo con Harry retrocedió para darle lugar a su amo. Harry y Voldemort estaban parados a tan sólo tres metros uno del otro. Observándose mutuamente, rojo contra verde. El rostro de Harry mostrando determinación pura; por otro lado, Voldemort todavía traía una sonrisa extraña que lo hacía lucir todavía más peligroso. Hermione pudo ver como el cuerpo de Harry tenía un leve espasmo y ella supo que su cicatriz debería estar doliéndole, pero aparte del pequeño movimiento nada más delataba su dolor. Voldemort frunció el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Veo que aprendiste a proteger tu mente incluso cuando estás frente a mí. —Su voz todavía estaba carente de toda emoción, pero Hermione podía percibir la ira debajo de la superficie.

—un logro impresionante, pero no tendrá ningún uso para ti.

—No ganarás esta ocasión, Riddle. —Harry declaró con voz firme.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Voldemort le gritó. Su cara era una máscara de ira y odio mientras blandía su varita hacia Harry.

—Sí, me atrevo. Tom _Riddle_. —Harry con su varita ahora apuntando a Voldemort.

—Bella, encárgate de sus seguidores. —Voldemort le ordenó a su lugarteniente, sin romper el contacto visual con Harry.— ¡No interfieras mi duelo!

Hermione no pudo continuar escuchando su conversación, ya que Lestrange y los dos mortífagos restantes empezaron a atacarlos a Ron y a ella. Pudo sentir el impacto de la maldición de Lestrange cuando el hechizo la alcanzó. Bellatrix se reía como una loca mientras conjuraba otra maldición en su dirección. Esta vez la fuerza del ataque fue demasiado y el escudo de Hermione se empezó a trizar y ella se vio obliga a retroceder un par de pasos.

—Ah, pequeña sangresucia ¿Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme? —Bellatrix se burló.

Ron, quien había terminado las protecciones del cuarto, luchaba contra los dos mortífagos a la vez. Hermione sabía que ahora estaba por su cuenta al igual que Harry y Ron tenía que luchar solo.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Bellatrix.

Una explosión de luz verde se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Hermione, ella saltó a un lado y la maldición no la alcanzó por pocos centímetros.

—Muy innovadora, Lestrange —Ahora era el turno de Hermione para burlarse, aunque no sintiera ni la mitad de seguridad que mostraba su voz.

Todavía estaba agachada en una rodilla cuando movió su varita en tres movimientos cortantes en dirección a Bellatrix. Bellatrix formó un escudo que absorbió la mayor parte de la fuerza de la maldición de Hermione, lo restante de su ataque rozó el hombro de Bellatrix y la sangre comenzó a recorrer su brazo.

—¡Maldita basura! —gritó Bellatrix furiosa.

Ella movió su varita y Hermione pudo sentir la fuerza detrás de la maldición oscura. Como no tenía tiempo para esquivar el ataque tuvo que volver a conjurar su escudo. La maldición de Bellatrix golpeó su escudo pero ninguno de los dos hechizos desapareció. En cambio, venas negras aparecieron en la superficie del escudo como una telaraña. El negro de las venas contrastaba fuertemente con el azul claro del escudo. Hermine podía sentir la red de la maldición oscura empujando contra su escudo intentando romperlo. Y ella sabía que si su escudo se rompía la maldición la envolvería a ella en su lugar y moriría. Bellatrix, con los brazos todavía levantados para mantener la maldición, soltó una risa maniática. Hermione pudo sentir como la fuerza de la maldición de doblaba, su escudo perdiendo su poder por segundos. Hermione cerró sus ojos. _"Este no es el tiempo para desesperar"_, se dijo a sí misma. _"Harry y Ron te necesitan. Si no la detienes ahora los atacará a ellos después"_. Con los ojos todavía cerrados se paró dejando atrás su posición arrodillada.

—Ah, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Demasiado orgullosa para morir retorciéndote en el suelo? —preguntó Bellatrix, todavía sonriendo.

Hermione la ignoró. Ella sujetó su varita con sus dos manos en frente suyo, con la punta apuntando al cielo. Llamó a toda su magia y abrió los ojos. Luego estiró sus brazos a sus lados y empujó con toda la fuerza posible su escudo y junto a la maldición oscura. Lentamente el escudo ganó volumen. Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron en shock mientras intentaba mantener la maldición. Pero Hermione no dejó de empujar y finalmente el escudo explotó con una luz cegadora y derribó la maldición. Bellatrix jadeó cuando su maldición se rompió, Hermione no se detuvo y le lanzó una maldición a Bellatrix. La golpeó y esta vez Bellatrix cayó de rodillas.

—¡Tu maldita mierda! —Bellatrix insultó a través de sus dientes.

En ese momento, Ron disparó una poderosa maldición a sus adversarios y ambos mortífagos terminaron en el suelo. Hermione vio que Ron les daba la espalda a ella y Bellatrix y supo lo que iba a pasar segundos antes. Volvió su mirada a Bellatrix quien tenía su varita apuntada a Ron con un gesto malicioso en su rostro.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde voló hacia Ron.

—¡Ron, no! —Hermione gritó para advertirle.

Ron se giró y sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver la luz verde dirigiéndose en su dirección. Era muy tarde y él no tuvo tiempo para esquivarla. La luz lo golpeó directamente en el pecho. Hermione pudo solamente mirar horrorizada como el caía de espaldas y golpeó el suelo sin moverse. Ron estaba muerto.

—¡No!, ¡no Ron! — Esta vez no era la voz de Hermione, sino la de Harry.

—¿lo ves ahora, Potter? —Voldemort dijo entretenido—. Primero dejas a tus padres morir por ti. Luego tu amigos se ponen frente a ti, muriendo uno después del otro. Tú los sacrificaste. Eres peor que yo, nunca dejé a otros pelar por mí.

Su varita estaba todavía apuntada amenazadoramente hacia Harry. Con una sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos fríos nunca dejando su oponente. Mientras que por el otro lado los ojos de Harry se turnaban entre Voldemort y Hermione.

Hermione vio que Harry estaba perdiendo su foco. No podía dejar que eso pasara, Harry necesitaba concentrarse pero no lo haría mientras ella estuviera en peligro. Dejó de mirar a Harry y se fijó en Ron, quien todavía se encontraba donde cayó. Ella no podía creer lo vacío que lucía su rostro, como si se hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo y no existiera forma de regresar para él. Hermione sintió una tristeza descorazonadora en su pecho.

"No ahora", se dijo a sí misma "¡contrólate!"

Respiró profundamente y sus ojos dejaron a Ron para fijarse en Bellatrix. A medida que sus ojos se movían de Ron a Bellatrix, su tristeza se transformó en una furia que nunca había sentido antes.

—¡Lo vas a pagar! —Hermione dijo suavemente, cada una de las silabas impregnada en frio odio.

En esta ocasión Bellatrix no se burló de ella, sino que levantó su varita y le lanzó una maldición a Hermione. La más poderosa lanzada en el duelo hasta ese momento. Hermione no creó un escudo, ni lanzó un contrahechizo. Simplemente dejó que la maldición oscura volara en su dirección. En el último minuto antes que la maldición la alcanzara, ella levantó su varita y la movió con fuerza hacia el camino de la maldición oscura y cambió su curso, haciendo que golpeara el suelo a pocos metros de su posición. Utilizando el mismo movimiento con el que desvió la maldición conjuró una propia.

—¡Inflammo!

Bellatrix quien estaba totalmente desprevenida para el súbito ataque, no tuvo tiempo para defenderse. La maldición la golpeó y la bruja oscura fue envuelta por llamas color violeta. Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando fue reducida a cenizas. Hermione cayó de rodillas al sentir su magia debilitándose drásticamente. Miró a Harry a los ojos y asintió.

Hermione se sentía muy mareada, apenas podía enfocar su mirada. Habían puntos negros bailando frente a sus ojos y se sentía enferma. La inconsciencia era una posibilidad muy tentadora en ese momento, simplemente se tenía que rendir ante ella y desaparecería todo el dolor y la desesperación. ¡Pero no! Eso sería solamente temporal. Y Harry estaba batallando contra Voldemort en ese preciso momento. Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y luchó contra el malestar. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente intentó concentrarse en los dos magos en la habitación.

—y por supuesto la daga de Gryffindor. —Hermione escuchó a Harry decir—. ¿Realmente creíste que nadie iba a encontrarlos, Riddle? En realidad esos escondites no eran exactamente muy originales que digamos.

Hermione estaba orgullosa. Él se estaba enfrentando al mago más oscuro vivo y Harry estaba siendo muy valiente.

—¡Lo pagarás Potter! —Voldemort escupió furioso—. Te mataré a ti y a cada uno de los que sigan tus ideas delirantes.

—El único delirante eres tú, Riddle. —La voz de Harry era todavía segura.

Hermione, cuya visión había regresado a la normalidad, podía ver a los dos magos que continuaban parados en el mismo lugar de antes, y aún se apuntaban el uno al otro con sus varitas. Pero hasta ahora ninguna de los dos había conjurado una maldición. Aunque Hermione podía sentir una extensa cantidad de magia oscura irradiar de Voldemort, la fuerza de dicha magia hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Podrás haber destruido mis Horcruxes, ¿Pero qué bien te hace eso a ti?

Hermione notó que la voz del Dark Lord había regresado a su estado de calma y contenía nuevamente el odio. Eso resultaba mucho más perturbador que los gritos.

—Puedo crear nuevos. Pero primero, Potter, tú vas a morir. —Cada palabra del Dark Lord se sentía como el corte de una daga—. Y te prometo que tu muerte no va a ser tan fácil como la de tus amigos—. Voldemort señaló el cuerpo caído de Ron.

—Tú nunca ganaras, Riddle. Porque sé algo que tú no. —Dijo Harry con confianza.

Hermione estaba impresionada de cómo Harry podía soportar el poder oscuro y salvaje que emanaba Voldemort, que impregnaba todo el cuarto y volvía el simple hecho de respirar dificultoso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De verdad crees que tienes una ventaja sobre mí? —Voldemort bufó, pero no atacó, Harry lo tenía cautivado.

—Esa varita tuya, ¿es nueva? —Harry preguntó fríamente.

Hermione sabía la respuesta al igual que Harry. Esa varita una vez perteneció a Dumbledore y era una de las reliquias de la muerte.

Voldemort se tensó cuando Harry concluyó—. La Varita de Saúco.

—¿Así que lo sabes? ¿Y todavía eres lo suficientemente idiota para desafiarme? —Voldemort frunció el ceño—. Sí, tienes razón. Yo soy el dueño de la Varita del Destino. La tomé de las mismísimas manos muertas de Dumbledore.

—Quizás, pero no eres quien derrotó a Dumbledore. ¿Lo eres? —Harry dijo—. Así que esa varita no te pertenece a ti.

—¡Niño idiota! —Voldemort bufó—. Snape lo derrotó, por supuesto. Yo le ordené que matara al viejo idiota. Y después maté a Snape. Ahora la lealtad de La Varita de Saúco me pertenece.

—Oh, pero verás, puede que Snape matara a Dumbledore, pero quien lo derrotó antes de eso fue Draco Malfoy. —Dijo Harry—. La lealtad de la varita nunca estuvo con Snape.

—¿Pero eso que importa? —Voldemort estaba ahora enojado—. Nos enfrentamos a duelo con sólo habilidad entonces. No puedes ganar, Potter. Y después de matarte iré por Malfoy.

—Muy tarde, Riddle. Yo llegué primero. Derroté a Draco meses atrás.

Hermione pudo ver los ojos del Dark Lord agrandándose en shock al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

—¿Entones qué crees? ¿Eso me haría a _mí_ el maestro de la Varita del Destino?

Hermione no lo había visto venir, pero justo cuando Harry terminó la oración, Voldemort atacó.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Obviamente Harry lo había previsto, porque realizó su propio hechizo.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Hermione pudo ver La Varita de Saúco abandonar las manos de Voldemort. Se giró y luego atacó al que amenazaba a su dueño— Voldemort fue golpeado por su propia maldición asesina. Él se cayó de espaldas y golpeó el suelo, sus ojos vacíos mirando el techo.

Hermione sintió un gran alivio. ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Finalmente! ¡Todo había terminado! Ella se paró trabajosamente y luego caminó lentamente hacia Harry. Necesitaba abrazarlo. ¡Había terminado! La mayor amenaza para el mundo mágico, no, para el mundo en general, estaba acabada. Lágrimas de alegría empezaron a humedecer sus mejillas.

Pero en ese momento Hermione lo vio. Algo no estaba bien con Harry. Él estaba sintiendo dolor. Y... se estaba apretando la cicatriz.

—¡Ocho! Ocho, Hermione. —A Harry luchó para decir estas palabras.

Sus manos dejaron su cara y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos, ella podía ver su dolor y miedo. Luego él arrojó su varita lejos. Golpeó el suelo unos metros detrás de Hermione con un sonido fuerte, luego rodó una corta distancia hasta que se quedó quieta. Hermione observaba a Harry impresionada y preocupada.

—Lo siento, él es muy fuerte. ¡Mátalo! Parecía que le tomaba un esfuerzo terrible decir cada palabra.

Sus ojos permanecieron conectados por unos segundos. Luego Harry cerró sus ojos y sus manos otra vez sujetaron su frente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Hermione no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Qué ocho? Ella no entendía. Harry estaba bajo dolor pero ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

De repente el temblor cesó. Harry removió sus manos lentamente de su cara. Pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estos no eran ya verdes, eran de un rojo brillante.

Hermione se congeló en su lugar mirando a Harry. Eso no podía ser posible.

"_Él no puede poseer a Harry"_. Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la desesperación creciendo dentro de ella. _"Harry nos dijo el día que Sirius murió"._ Pero esa postura arrogante, esos ojos sin piedad, no podía ser su Harry.

—Qui... ¿Quién eres? —Hermione susurró aterrada.

—Oh, creo que sabes perfectamente quien soy, sangresucia. —Él contestó con la voz de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo no era la voz de Harry. Ella nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar de forma tan fría y con tanto veneno. Estaba asustada.

—¡Regrésalo! —Hermione chilló.

—No lo creo, él se ha ido y tú lo seguirás. —Contestó Harry cruelmente—. Fallaron, tu salvador está muerto. —Harry retrocedió un par de pasos mientras hablaba.

Hermione todavía miraba la cara de su amigo pero apenas podía reconocerlo. Era una máscara suave que no revelaba ninguna emoción. Aparte de sus ojos que brillaban rojos con malicia. El rostro de Harry no debería lucir así. Él siempre había mostrado sus emociones, felicidad, dicha, risa, tristeza, enojo e incluso odio. Pero no esta ausencia de todo sentimiento. Hermione no podía mover ni un musculo. Harry por el otro lado todavía retrocedía. _"Espera... ¿retrocede? Voldemort nunca retrocede. Y ciertamente nunca de una sangresucia."_

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron al suelo. Allí a tan solo un paso de él estaba una varita. La Varita de Saúco. Por supuesto, él estaba desarmado ahora. Harry había, con un último esfuerzo, arrojado su varita lejos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y había intentado ayudarla.

"_¡Termínalo! ¡Termínalo! ¡Termínalo! ¡Termínalo!"_ Sus últimas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, arrancándola de su estupor y ella apuntó su varita hacia Harry.

—¿Qué estás intentando hacer ahora? ¿Realmente crees que tú puedes pararme? ¿Una sangresucia? —Harry se rió demencialmente.

Ahora él estaba parado justo al lado de la varita, simplemente tenía que recogerla y ella junto al mundo estarían condenados.

—tu preciado salvador falló, yo lo maté. La profecía se ha cumplido. ¡Nadie puede detenerme ahora! —La voz de Harry era ahora dura como el acero.

—No... Estás equivocado —dijo Hermione suavemente con su voz temblorosa—. Él no falló, él ganó. Simplemente tengo que terminar por él.

El agarre en su varita se intensificó, ella todavía estaba temblando, todavía asustada pero al mismo tiempo determinada.

Se miraron a los ojos otra vez. Esos ojos rojos estaban llenos de odio. Hermione estaba asustada hasta la medula. ¿Cómo podría ella derrotar ese odio sin fin? Pero tenía que. Harry contaba con ella y también Ron. Hermione podía sentir a Harry emanar la misma magia oscura que sentía antes de Voldemort. Estaba girando alrededor de ambos. El aire parecía cargado con electricidad.

Luego ella lo vio, un movimiento en sus ojos y de repente él se lanzó hacia la varita.

"¡No!¡No lo harás!" Hermione gritó en su mente, la mano de él ahora cerrada alrededor de la Varita del Destino.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Una muy familiar luz verde dio en el blanco y otra alma fue arrancada del cuerpo para nunca regresar.

Hermione todavía podía sentir girando dentro de ella el poder de la maldición. ¿Por qué ésta? Ella no lo sabía. Antes nunca había usado una de las Imperdonables. Miró a Harry tirado en el piso, su mano derecha estaba sujetando todavía la Varita de Saúco inútilmente. El color de sus ojos había regresado a verde. Pero estaban vacíos y desenfocados ahora, sin vida. Su piel se estaba volviendo gris y cerosa. Estaba muerto.

Hermione caminó hacia el como si estuviera en trance. Sintiendo un vacío doloroso mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. Cuanto tiempo estuvo junto su mejor amigo muerto no lo sabe, pero ella no estaba llorando. Este dolor estaba más allá de las lágrimas. Su cuerpo estaba todavía respirando pero se sentía como si su alma lo hubiese dejado, marchándose junto a su amigo. Después de un buen rato acercó su mano a su rostro, cerrando lentamente sus ojos por última vez. Luego se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.

—Harry, mi amigo... mi hermano. —Hermione susurró añorante—. Lo logramos, tuvimos éxito. Ha terminado finalmente. No te preocupes Harry. Me ocuparé de ti. Te llevaré junto a tus padres, puedes descansar junto a ellos en Godric Hollow.

Sujetó su mejilla acunada en una de sus manos, mirando su rostro. Él había sido tan valiente y bueno.

Hermione se paró y caminó hacia donde descansaba Ron, también se arrodillo al lado de él. Lucía tan grotescamente pacífico que parecía estar durmiendo.

—Ron, mi amor. No sé qué decir. —Su voz estaba ronca de la emoción—. Tú eras todo para mí. No se cómo continuar ahora. Esto no se suponía que iba a pasar. Se suponía que no me ibas a dejar atrás, teníamos que irnos juntos o quedarnos aquí.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios, estaban fríos y sin reaccionar.

—Te llevaré junto a tu familia, Ron. Podrás descansar al lado de tu hermana, tu hermano y tu padre.

Hermione se paró, el horrible sentimiento de vacío todavía presente dentro de ella. Sus manos temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante? Él día que hace tanto estaban esperando había llegado finalmente. Habían ganado. Pero ella estaba sola ahora. Se había perdido tanta gente en la guerra. Había comenzado con Cedric Diggory, luego Sirius y Dumbledore. De ahí en adelante todo fue empeorando. Incluso sus padres muggles habían sido asesinados. Pero sin importar que tan mal se pusieran las cosas ellos siempre habían estado allí para ella, Ron y Harry. Ellos se consolaban unos a los otros. Pero ahora en su triunfo ella estaba sola.

Hermione había comenzado a caminar por el cuarto, y en este momento ella se encontró parada justo en frente de la fuente de toda su miseria. Miró hacia los restos de Lord Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos, ahora vacíos, no tenían ningún rastro de su anterior maldad. Hermione se sorprendió de no sentir ni una gota de odio hacia su antiguo enemigo. Se había acabado. Probablemente muerto junto a sus amigos. Sólo permanecía la tristeza. En esta guerra todo había sido inútil. Nadie había ganado nada. Se arrodilló junto a Voldemort y cerró sus ojos de la misma forma que lo hizo con los ojos de Harry.

—No sé dónde quieres ser puesto a descansar, supongo que ni tú mismo lo sabías. ¿Nunca pensaste que este momento iba a llegar, cierto? —Hermione suspiró.

Ella se volvió a parar. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer? ¿Esperar a que alguien de su lado los encontrara? Miró el cuarto, ya no le quedaban energías para hacer nada. En ese momento su mirada cayó en la varita de Harry, todavía estaba tirada donde él la arrojó cuando Voldemort se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"_Él la querría de regreso"._

Ella la recogió y luego la llevó hacia la forma quieta de Harry.

—Ten, Harry —la colocó sobre su pecho—. Tú varita vale un millón de veces más que esta cosa malvada.

Ella tomó la Varita de Saúco de sus manos, pero al tocar la suave madera de la varita pudo sentir una corriente de energía recorrer su cuerpo. Sorprendida dio un chillido y se cayó, la varita todavía en su mano. Sintiendo el poder mágico puro recorriendo su cuerpo. Y todo provenía de la varita en su mano.

La miró impresionada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"_¿La varita está ahora ligada a mí?"_

Era un sentimiento agradable tener tanto poder a su disposición. Con esa varita en su mano ella podría hacer cualquier cosa. Corregir todo lo malo. Regresar el mundo a su lugar original.

Pero en ese momento, su mirada recayó en el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry y todo ese sentimiento eufórico la abandonó tan rápido como llegó. Por supuesto que la alianza de la varita estaba ahora con ella. Había matado a su dueño anterior, su mejor amigo. Al regresar su mirada a la varita prácticamente podía verla bañada en sangre. Este pequeño pedazo de madera había costado incontables vidas. Era algo maligno. Súbitamente Hermione sintió un odio irracional hacia la varita.

—¡Nunca nada bueno viene de ti!

Tomó la varita en sus dos manos, cada mano en un lado de la varita, y luego aplicó presión sobre la madera. Después de unos minutos la madera cedió, partiéndose por la mitad con un sonoro crujido. En el momento en que se partió Hermione pudo sentir la magia de la varita, la cual segundos atrás había fluido pacíficamente hacia su cuerpo, volverse loca. Sometiendo su magia, ingresando violentamente dentro de ella, forzando su cuerpo. Oleadas y oleadas de la magia contenida dentro de la varita chocaban y se unían a la magia que ya se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, intensificando su fuerza. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera totalmente abierto, era mucho peor que la maldición Cruciatus. Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Hermione se encontraba tirada en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando. Y todavía quedaba más magia abandonando la varita y entrando a su cuerpo. Hermione intentó soltar los pedazos de la varita pero fue incapaz de abrir sus manos, estaban atrapadas alrededor de la madera. Había tanta magia que encapsuló su cuerpo en una luz dorada. El dolor todavía intensificándose por cada segundo que pasaba. Se sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo arrancada de su cuerpo. Hermione solamente se quería morir. No lo podía resistir más. Su visión se volvió borrosa y apenas podía distinguir lo que la rodeaba. Y entonces el cuarto comenzó a girar alrededor de ella hasta que se transformó en un borrón de distintos colores. Hermione era incapaz de distinguir arriba de abajo. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo. Pero a donde no lo sabía ni le importaba. El dolor y la sensación de estar cayendo duraron por una eternidad. Ella había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Se sentía como estar muriendo y ella solamente deseaba perder su vida de una vez por todas.

Y entonces se detuvo. Ella golpeó el suelo, con mucha fuerza. Pero no dolió tanto. Nada comparado al dolor anterior. Hermione abrió sus ojos pero no podía enfocar su visión. Estaba brillante y ella yacía sobre algo verde pero eso fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo tirada inconsciente, pero después de un rato recuperó sus sentidos. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba adolorido y ella se sentía mareada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había hecho esa estúpida varita? Abrió sus ojos todavía acostada donde había caído y se estremeció por el brillo que la rodeaba. Cuando el mundo se volvió a enfocar se dio cuenta que estaba tendida en un prado. Incluso a la distancia había unas cuantas bacas pastando en la distancia. El prado se extendía y extendía, en algunas partes había más bacas, en otras, estaba cubierto por maleza amarilla. Hermione podía escuchar pajaritos cantando y el sol brillaba. Ella estaba en el medio de una postal de las colinas del campo idílicas. ¿Pero cómo había llegado aquí? Primero estaba en la destruida oficina del Ministro de magia rodeada de sus amigos muertos y conocidos, luego experimento el dolor más espantoso que jamás haya existido y a continuación, despertó en este pacífico escenario. Hermione no entendía que estaba pasando aquí.

Bueno, ella no podía quedarse tendida allí para siempre, y el suelo estaba un poco frío. Cuando intentó incorporarse un dolor lacerante recorrió su brazo izquierdo. Hermione jadeó por el dolor repentino. Ella se sentó y examinó su brazo herido. El antebrazo estaba en un ángulo extraño, apenas podía mover los dedos de su mano izquierda. Enrolló la manga y su acción envió nuevas oleadas de dolor a través del brazo. Un gran moretón de un morado oscuro cubría su piel y el hueso estaba obviamente roto. Pudo haber pasado cuando aterrizó aquí. Apenas recordaba que su aterrizaje había estado bastante alejado de ser gentil. Por suerte su varita estaba todavía en su funda amarrada en el brazo derecho. Movió su mano rápidamente y su varita aterrizó en su mano. Luego murmuró un hechizo y apretó sus dientes mientras el hueso roto se reacomodaba correctamente. Después conjuró un par de vendajes y envolvió su brazo con ellos. No había nada más que ella realmente podría hacer en ese momento. Para fusionar sus huesos necesitaría un par de pociones. Todavía sentada en el pasto examinó su cuerpo en busca de otras heridas. No pudo encontrar nada más que requiriera su atención inmediata. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por hematomas, cortes y sangre seca pero nada demasiado serio. Examinó nuevamente su alrededor, nada había cambiado. Todo permanecía pacífico, calmado. Ningún enemigo a la vista. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a estar siempre alerta. Había vivido viajando los últimos dos años. Harry, Ron y ella habían estado escapando. Había sido esencial estar siempre atento de lo que les rodeaba, porque nunca se sabe cuándo el enemigo dará su siguiente ataque. Al pensar en Harry y en Ron los recuerdos de la última batalla invadieron su miente, Hermione vio la forma inmóvil de su novio frente a ella. Después estaba Harry siendo golpeado por la maldición asesina que había surgido de su propia varita. Hermione cerró sus ojos. La desesperación y tristeza destruían su corazón otra vez. Ella respiró profundo para estabilizar sus emociones nuevamente.

"_¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!"._ Se ordenó a sí misma. _"Debo alejarme de aquí. Donde quiera que sea aquí."_

Se levantó e inmediatamente fue golpeada por una oleada de nauseas, Hermione necesitó un par de minutos para recomponerse. Se sentía enferma. Tan débil que ni siquiera se atrevía a aparecerse. El riesgo de escindirse era muy alto. Pero siempre se podía usar la manera muggle. Entonces ella caminó lentamente del campo verde. Media hora después de estar deambulando llegó a una pequeña calle pavimentada. Decidió que la mejor opción era seguir el camino, porque eventualmente debería llegar a una villa o pueblo. Allí podría encontrar algún transporte de regreso a Londres. No deseaba realmente regresar al ministerio pero aún tenía cosas que hacer allí. Los aurores ya deberían haber llegado. Hermione tenía que explicarles que es lo que había pasado. Y, por supuesto, un golpe frío chocó su pecho, tenía que recuperar los cuerpos de Harry y Ron.

Llevaba caminando un buen rato al costado de la carretera, cuando escuchó el lejano sonido de un motor detrás de ella. Se volvió y rápidamente vio un automóvil andando en su dirección. Todavía estaba muy lejos. Hermione se sintió aliviada, estaba realmente cansada a esta hora. Sería agradable si ese auto pudiera llevarla al siguiente pueblo. Con fortuna el conductor sería lo suficientemente amable para darle un aventón. Sin demora usó la manga de su túnica para limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro y la suciedad. Luego se envolvió completamente con sus ropas negras de bruja, para cubrir la ropa destrozada que llevaba debajo. No necesitaba asustar al conductor con su apariencia.

Unos momentos pasaron y el auto ya casi la alcanzaba, ella se paró al costado de la calle y le hizo señales automóvil. El coche parece ser una antigüedad, Hermione observó. Pero obviamente estaba bien cuidado. A medida que se acercaba Hermione pudo ver al hombre sentado en el asiento del conductor. El coche bajó la velocidad y ella se sintió aliviada cuando se detuvo a su lado. El conductor tenía la ventana bajada y ahora se asomaba levemente fuera de la venta para mirarla.

—Hola, señorita. ¿Necesita ayuda? —preguntó el hombre.

El observó su extraña apariencia pero parecía bastante amistoso. Estaba en sus cuarenta, un poquito relleno y tenía su pelo café corto, peinado en un estilo pasado de moda.

—Sí, me preguntaba su podía ser tan amable de llevarme al siguiente pueblo, señor. .Hermione preguntó educadamente.

Ella podía ver que él estaba observando su ropa con la duda grabada en sus ojos. Pero ella no podía culparlo. Tenía puestas ropas de bruja y él era claramente un muggle. Por supuesto que él iba a encontrarla extraña. Él meditó su petición por un momento y luego pareció llegar a una decisión.

—Ese sería Steepleton, señorita. Es justo a donde me dirijo. —El hombre señalo el asiento a su lado—. Por favor, tome asiento.

—Gracias, señor.

Hermione rodeo el auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. El automóvil volvió a arrancar, y ella se recostó en el asiento.

—Faltan tan solo unos quince minutos hasta Steepleton. —El hombre le informó—. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo, deambulando sola? ¿Se perdió? —le preguntó.

—Sí, algo así. —contestó Hermione.

Ella no quería hablar de cómo llegó allí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba exactamente. Él hombre pareció sentir su incomodidad y no le preguntó nada más durante los siguientes diez minutos. Él camino alcanzó la cima de una colina y Hermione pudo ver la villa más adelante en el valle.

—Ese es Steepleton. —el hombre dijo—. Bonito pueblo, he vivido aquí toda mi vida.

Hermione asintió.

—Podrías ir con la Sra. Janeson. —El hombre le sugirió amablemente.

Hermione estaba confundida. "¿Quién es la Sra. Janeson?"

Él hombre contesto su pregunta silenciosa—. Ella es el mejor sastre que conozco, estoy seguro que tiene algo para ti.

Él observó sus ropas otra vez, Hermione alzó una ceja. Bajó su mirada y se miró a sí misma. Claro, su capa de bruja era un tanto extraña, pero cubría su rota y sangrienta camiseta. Y su jeans eran perfectamente normales. Un poco sucios, de acuerdo, pero aparte de eso estaban perfectamente bien.

—Y ella no es tan costosa. —El hombre añadió.

"Mira quién habla". Hermione pensó mirando al hombre otra vez. Él era obviamente un amante del vintage. Primero el coche, después su pelo y finalmente estaba vestido totalmente con ropa antigua.

Pero ella contestó, —Sí, probablemente la visite. Gracias.

Él hombre le sonrió amablemente. Él automóvil alcanzó la villa. Era tan pequeño como se veía desde lejos. Pero Hermione podía ver una pastelería justo al frente de ellos.

"¡Perfecto! Solamente necesito algo para comer y seré capaz de aparecerme de regreso a Londres,"

—¿Puede detenerse aquí señor? —Hermione preguntó.

—Por supuesto. —El hombre llevó el auto a un lado del camino.

—Gracias por llevarme. —Hermione se bajó del auto.

Él hombre detrás del manubrio la miró preocupado.

—¿Va a encontrar su camino ahora? —le preguntó.

Hermione encontró que era amable de su parte estar preocupado, pero él en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para estarlo.

—Sí, lo creo. —dijo ella—. Gracias otra vez por traerme. Que tenga un buen día.

—Sí, a Dios. —El hombre contestó y sonrió en su dirección. Se fue conduciendo por el camino.

Hermione se sintió mareada otra vez ahora que estaba parada. Miró añorante la pastelería. Ella realmente necesitaba un par de nutrientes si quería llegar a Londres otra vez. Miró alrededor, había un hombre mayor sentado en una banca, unas cuantas casas de donde ella estaba parada. Pero estaba dormido. Una pequeña mujer vino por la pequeña calle junto a Hermione y entró a la pastelería. Así que Hermione caminó hacia la sombra de una de las casas. Con un giro de su muñera su varita estaba en su mano otra vez. Tocó su cabeza con la varita y experimentó la familiar sensación de huevos cubriendo su cuerpo. Ahora era invisible para los ojos de los muggles y la mayoría de los magos. Se dirigió hacia la pastelería y a través de la ventana pudo ver a una mujer pagando. Cuando la mujer dejó la pastelería Hermione se coló dentro.

_._._._._

Hermione estaba sentada en una delgada muralla que rodeaba un jardín. Una parra grande a su lado la ocultaba de la vista curiosa de los transeúntes. Su pequeño viaje a la pastelería había sido un éxito. Nadie la había notado. Por desgracia el botín no había sido muy grande. Solamente consiguió unos trozos de pan viejo y un poco de pie de manzana. Pero como se había sentido hambrienta hasta el punto de la fatiga, todo lo encontró con un sabor maravilloso. Ahora ella estaba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared, tomando un poco de sol. Realmente se sentía mejor, su fuerza había retornado a ella. Definitivamente no toda, pero la suficiente para atreverse a realizar la aparición.

"¿Ahora a donde me aparezco?"

Lo más fácil sería aparecerse dentro del Ministerio porque ese era su destino. Pero no estaba segura si los aurores lograron controlar la situación o no. Puede que Voldemort haya sido derrotado pero sus mortífagos continúan allí afuera, sueltos. No, Hermione no quería acabar nuevamente en un campo de batalla.

"_¿Quizás el Callejón Diagon?"_

Sí, eso podría funcionar. Había un punto de aparición en el Callejón Diagon. Después ella tendría que encontrar un oficial del Ministerio y con suerte toda esta pesadilla llegará a su fin.

Con la decisión tomada, Hermione se paró y se concentró en aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon. Giró en su lugar mientras la familiar sensación de presión la rodeaba. No era realmente una sensación agradable, pero Hermione le daba la bienvenida, se sentía aliviada de poder dejar esa villa. No podía averiguar exactamente que era, pero ese lugar tenía algo extraño.

Al llegar al punto de aparición del Callejón Diagon, se corrió inmediatamente de allí porque no quería perturbar a otros viajeros. Hermione había dado un par de pasos cuando se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba. La librería Flourish y Blotts estaba donde debería ser, pero en el cartel sobre el local se leía Flourish y Geare. Bajando más allá en el callejón se podía ver una nueva tienda donde Florean Fortescue debería estar. Por lo que pudo ver cuando pasó por allí era ahora una tienda de Antigüedades. Era bastante extraño. Habían otras tiendas ausentes u otras nuevas que nunca había visto antes. Ahora que pensaba en ello otra cosa estaba fuera de lo común. Los compradores y vendedores que pasaban a su lado la observaban intensamente. No era una mirada de reconocimiento, no, ellos observaban sus ropas. Algunos incluso sacudían sus cabezas en reprobación y murmuraban algo para ellos mismos. ¿Qué era tan extraño en ella? Todavía traía su capa negra abierta al frente, debajo tenía su camiseta y sus jeans ajustados. Realmente nada fuera de lo ordinario, al menos no en el mundo mágico. Las demás personas vestían túnicas tradicionales de mago o bruja. Hermione no podía ver a nadie más con ropa muggle, pero eso no le sorprendía. Ellos todavía no sabían que Voldemort había sido derrotado, así que no querían parecer magos nacidos de muggles. Pero lo que sea que le pasaba a esa gente que la observaba, a Hermione realmente no le importaba en ese instante. Existían asuntos más importantes, ella todavía tenía que contactar a los aurores.

"_¿Cómo hacerlo? Tal vez podría usar el transporte hacia el Ministerio."_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione pasó un local de periódicos. Le lanzó una mirada distraída al Profeta y se detuvo de golpe cuando algo llamó su atención. Retrocedió un par de pasos y miró uno de los ejemplares expuestos, el titular decía:

**Grindelwald golpea otra vez — Nuevo ataque en Francia.**

Eso no era posible. Hermione tomó uno de los diarios en sus manos. Grindelwald estaba muerto. Voldemort lo mató cuando buscaba información sobre esa maldita varita. Pero aquí se decía que él obviamente había atacado una comunidad mágica apartada en el norte de Francia, tan solo unos días atrás. Resultando varias víctimas muertas e incluso muchos más heridos. ¿Es esto una broma?

—¡Hey, lo lees, lo compras! —El vendedor le gruñó.

Hermione lo miró y luego buscó en sus bolsillos para darle al hombre unos cuantos sickles. Con el papel fuertemente apretado en sus manos, caminó hacia una banca que se encontraba frente a las puertas de Gringotts para sentarse en ella. Tragó y volvió a abrir el periódico.

Todavía estaba allí, ese artículo que por su puesto tenía que ser una falsificación. Sus ojos escanearon la hoja en busca de más información. En ese instante sus ojos captaron algo que le quitó el aliento. Allí, sobre el titular, estaba impresa la fecha de publicación. Hermione se sintió como si alguien la hubiese golpeado en el estómago. La fecha indicaba:

**Oct. 12, 1943**

"_De acuerdo, ¡No entres en pánico!" _Hermione pensó, tratando desesperada de lograr su propia orden pero fallando estrepitosamente. _"Tiene que existir una explicación totalmente lógica para todo esto."_

Entonces empezó a examinar el periódico, parecía nuevo. Si fuera realmente de los cuarenta debería estar ya completamente amarillento. Pero no lo estaba, incluso desprendía el inconfundible olor a tinta nueva. ¿Era esto una broma o algo por el estilo? Aunque ella se había topado con el mostrador de periódicos por pura coincidencia. Nadie podría haberlo sabido de antemano. E incluso habían más copias de ese ejemplar. ¿Por qué alguien inventaría algo así?

Hermione se sintió enferma; ahora que lo pensaba, estaban todos esos pequeños detalles que había notado desde que se despertó en ese campo, pero solo en este momento se preocupó de prestarles atención: el conductor del automóvil antiguo y su estilo vintage, la villa de Steepleton y su extraña pastelería. Los innegables cambios del Callejón Diagon.

Eran _extraños, _pero podían ser explicados si ella estaba realmente en... _"Pero no, eso serían,"_ Hermione hizo un cálculo rápido. _"¡54 años!"_

Eso simplemente no era posible. Nadie podía viajar tan lejos en el tiempo. Ella había investigado sobre los viajes en el tiempo en su tercer año. Ese año, la profesora McGonagall le entregó su giratiempo, Hermione se había obsesionado un tanto con todo lo relacionado con el concepto de viajar en el tiempo. En realidad leyó varios libros que hablaban sobre el tema, usando un giratiempo era la única forma posible de retroceder en el tiempo, y ella no había tenido uno desde el término de su tercer año. Incluso si tuviera uno, sólo podría retroceder unas cuantas horas. Esa era la forma en que un giratiempo funcionaba: un par de horas, no un par de décadas. El inventor de los giratiempos, Arctus Blimble, era quien había retrocedido más horas en el tiempo. Él retrocedió 63 horas, si Hermione recordaba correctamente. ¿Pero 54 años? Totalmente imposible.

Se puso a pensar tratando de reconstruir sus acciones, quizás había algo que estaba pasando por alto en este momento. Siempre ayudaba recapitular las cosas cuando algo no encajaba. Primero había peleado contra Harry/Voldemot y ella resultó vencedora. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir aquella acusadora culpa en su interior. Al derrotar a Harry —no Voldemort—, ella obtuvo la lealtad de la Varita de Saúco. Sintió su poder cuando recogió la varita. Luego guiada por un impulso de ira la había partido por la mitad. La magia de la varita entonces la atacó. Hermione se estremeció al recordar el dolor que le había ocasionado. Se había desmayado del dolor y despertó en un campo. Pero había habido algo más, ahora recordaba. Una sensación ligeramente familiar. Aparte de la sensación de estar siendo despellejada viva, la había invadido la sensación de caer y girar. Aquello estaba intensificado diez veces, pero se podía comparar a sus experiencias con el giratiempo. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y apretó el profeta en sus manos haciendo que este se arrugara. Su rostro estaba muy pálido.

Pero era aún una suposición, todavía. Tenía que verificarla. El mundo mágico era muy estático así que no existía mucho desarrollo en las costumbres y estilos. El mundo muggle, por otro lado, había sufrido cambios drásticos los últimos cincuenta años. Si realmente estaba en los años cuarenta, lo reconocería en el Londres muggle. Así que Hermione se paró, arrojó el periódico en un basurero y caminó por el Callejón Diagon hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Las personas continuaban mirándola inquisitivamente, Hermione de repente se sintió muy consciente de ella y sus alrededores, incómoda. Al alcanzar el Caldero Chorreante pasó por la barra acompañada de la mirada constante de los clientes y salió por la puerta principal.

Hermione se encontraba parada en medio de Londres al borde de las lágrimas. Su cara, pálida como el papel, había perdido todo rastro de color. Este no era su Londres. Los autos en las calles, que eran pocos, eran antiguos y los edificios estaban simplemente mal. Algunos estaban destruidos. Lo peor eran las personas y lo que llevaban encima. Todas las mujeres vestían faldas y blusas, algunas incluso sombreros diminutos y los traían pantalones de vestir y traje. Todos usaban el inconfundible estilo de los cuarenta y miraban curiosos a la extraña mujer parada frente a un local abandonado.

El periódico no había sido una estúpida broma. Ella estaba realmente atrapada en una década totalmente diferente a la suya. Hermione no sabía que hacer ahora. En las últimas horas su vida se había puesto de cabeza. Primero la muerte de sus amigos y única familia que le quedaba viva, y ahora esto. Era simplemente mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar, demasiado, todo esto había sido demasiado.

Después de otro minuto de observar aquella extraña ciudad y de negarse a creer lo que estaba viendo, se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al Caldero Chorreante. No estaba en condición de tomar decisiones importantes en estos momentos. Estaba cansada y adolorida, no había dormido en siglos y sinceramente necesitaba descansar. Quizás el mejor plan de acción era conseguir una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y descansar un poco. Y si tenía suerte esta pesadilla probaría ser tan solo eso, una pesadilla.

Pero antes de obtener un cuarto, fue al Callejón Diagon en busca de una botiquería porque necesitaba lagunas pociones sanadoras. Encontró rápidamente la tienda y compró algunas pociones crece-huesos, unas reponedoras de sangre, ungüento para moretones y cortadas, además de una botella de poción para dormir sin sueños. Después de eso regresó al caldero Chorreante, una vez adentro fue directamente hacia el barman.

—Disculpe. —preguntó cortésmente—. ¿Tiene algún cuarto libre que pueda arrendar?

El barman era alto y musculoso, en sus cuarenta con cabello oscuro corto. Él la observó pero no parecía importarle su apariencia, por eso Hermione estaba agradecida.

—Por supuesto señorita, ¿Necesita un cuarto con cama simple o uno con una cama de dos plazas? —Preguntó con una voz grave y agradable.

—Simple, por favor. —Hermione contestó.

—Muy bien, serían dos galeones la noche, señorita. —Hermione asintió aceptando el trato del barman y él contestó—. Puedes tomar el cuarto número cuatro. Llamaré a alguien para que te muestre el camino. —Él le pasó a Hermione una llave y gritó hacia la cocina—. ¡Louisa, muéstrale a esta clienta su habitación!

Momentos después una mujer salió de la cocina, parecía ser apenas un poco mayor que Hermione. No era muy bonita pero tenía una sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

—Así que, ¿Te quedarás con nosotros? —Le preguntó—. ¿Qué cuarto te dio?

—El número cuatro. —Hermione levantó su llave.

—ah, eso es arriba. ¡Sígueme! —La mujer comenzó a subir por una escalera estrecha.

—Así que, ¿De dónde eres? Nunca te había visto antes por aquí. —La mujer le peguntó a Hermione cuando llegaban al segundo piso—. Tus ropas son muy exóticas.

Esta mujer parece ser muy conversadora, Hermione observó. No necesitaba gente husmeadora en este instante a su alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? _"No, en realidad soy de Londres, pero retrocedí en el tiempo más de cincuenta años, esa es la razón de por qué mi ropa es distinta"._ Sí, eso saldría bien. Hermione casi rodó sus ojos exasperada.

—Sí, llevo un par de años viajando ya. —No era exactamente una mentira—. Siempre quise ver Londres, ¿Es agradable aquí?

Hermione esperaba que su pregunta distrajera la atención de la mujer.

—Oh, sí. Y el callejón Diagon es muy interesante. —Contestó entusiasmada—. Tristemente el Londres muggle no es seguro actualmente. Con la guerra y todo eso.

Hermione estaba confundida por un momento hasta que recordó donde, mejor dicho cuando estaba. Por supuesto, la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Y no iba a terminar dentro de otros dos años más.

—Bien, esa es tu habitación. —La mujer había parado en frente de una puerta de madera—. Que tengas una agradable instancia aquí.

—¡Gracias! —Hermione contestó y abrió la cerradura con la llave de la habitación.

El cuarto era bastante pequeño, con una cama al costado izquierdo. La ropa de cama era vieja y gastada, pero estaba limpia. Al otro lado de la habitación había un closet de madera. Lucía como si se fuera a deshacer en cualquier momento y que lo único manteniéndolo en una pieza fuera la magia. Una pequeña ventana opuesta a la pared de la puerta mostraba una vista del Callejón Diagon. Había otra puerta junto al closet, esa guiaba al baño el cual no tenía ninguna ventana y era minúsculo, pero lo suficientemente limpio. Hermione removió su capa, dejó en el sueño su bolsa con las pociones y se sentó en la cama. Sacó su varita y conjuró varios hechizos protectores, un encantamiento que la alertaría de posibles intrusos y otro sellador hacia la puerta y la ventana. Hizo los hechizos de forma mecánica, sin siquiera pensar en ellos.

Ahora que estaba sentada en un cuarto relativamente seguro y nada necesitaba su atención inmediata, el momento que tanto había temido finalmente llegó. Desde el duelo en el ministerio ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo todo lo que pasó. En realidad había intentado suprimir todos pensamientos sobre ello. No quería pensar en todo lo que perdió este día. Al cerrar sus ojos, todo lo que podía ver eran sus rostros muertos, ellos la miraban acusadoramente. Ella los había matado a ambos.

Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ella permitió que Bellatrix matara a Ron. Había sido _su_ duelo y _su_ responsabilidad detener a la bruja. Al final su inseguridad le costó la vida a Ron. ¿Y Harry? Ella había personalmente lanzado la maldición asesina en su dirección. Hermione se encogió en posición fetal sobre la cama. Sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Sabía que no era realmente su culpa. Ellos habían peleado en la guerra. Todos habían estado preparados para morir. Hermione estaba segura que ninguno de los dos la culparía. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora estaban muertos, ella había sido dejada atrás.

Desde que sus padres murieron casi un año y medio atrás, Harry y Ron se convirtieron en su familia. Los había amado a ambos. A Harry como un Hermano y a Ron como su novio. Hermione permaneció acostada en la cama y lloró desesperadamente por sus vidas perdidas. Era incapaz de detener las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos. La guerra le arrebató todo.

_Hermione se paró frente a la casa de sus padres que había sido completamente carbonizada, al igual que el resto de las casas de esa calle. No quedaba nada aparte de los restos ardientes de los recuerdos de su infancia. Harry había tenido una visión del ataque, y ellos vinieron a ayudar. Pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Hermione entró en el área que antes había sido su hogar. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, su cabeza daba vueltas y ya no podía pensar correctamente. Luego se encontró con algo, era un cuerpo. Apenas reconocible como humano pues se había quemado hasta quedar carbonizado. La piel estaba ennegrecida. El material que antiguamente había sido su ropa estaba fusionado al cuerpo. El rostro estaba totalmente quemado, haciendo imposible su reconocimiento. Pero Hermione sabía… y cayó de rodillas…_

_Era un sentimiento triunfante. Finalmente habían alcanzado otro de aquellos despreciables horcruxes. Era la copa de Hufflepuff, una hermosa antigüedad. Que algo tan hermoso pudiera hospedar algo tan retorcido puso a Hermione enferma. Ellos estaban a gran profundidad, más profundo incluso que las bóvedas de Gringotts más antiguas. Este escondite había sido protegido con tantos conjuros oscuros que Hermione estaba impresionada que ellos lograran llegar hasta aquí. Pero aquí estaban, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y ella. Nada que él pusiera en su camino podía detenerlos. Hermione estaba muy orgullosa. Sin Luna no habrían podido llegar hasta aquí. Así que ella tenía el honor de tomar la copa. Cuando Luna tocó la copa fue rodeada súbitamente por una brillante luz blanca. La luz parecía ser absorbida por su cuerpo, Hermione vio con horror como la cara de su amiga se contorsionaba de dolor. Luego Luna gritó. Sangre corría por sus ojos, oídos y boca. Cortes en su piel se abrían en todas partes de su cuerpo. Más y más sangre la abandonaba formando una charca alrededor de su cuerpo caído. Y todavía ella gritaba en agonía. Hermione no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga. La sujetó mientras su vida se escapaba a borbotones de ella._

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione se enderezó en la cama. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero a medida que recordaba los eventos del día anterior, la confusión fue reemplazada por un sordo ardor en su interior. Se debió quedar dormida, estaba oscuro afuera. Revisó su reloj de pulsera, eran las 5:34 a.m. Al levantarse todo su cuerpo le dolió en protesta. Lo peor era el dolor intenso que irradiaba de su brazo izquierdo. Sintió nauseas así que se volvió a sentar en la cama. En el sueño encontró la bolsa con las pociones curativas.

"_Hora de usarlas."_

Vació la bolsa sobre la cama, primero tomó el vial que contenía la poción crece-huesos. Se la tomó de un solo trago para terminar con eso rápidamente. Era una sustancia viscosa y sabía a plástico quemado. El dolor intenso de su brazo disminuyó considerablemente y dejó un ardor detrás. Hermione removió el vendaje. El brazo todavía le dolía un poco pero lo haría por los siguientes días, al menos el hueso va a estar curado. A continuación tomó la poción restauradora de sangre, sabía solo un poco mejor que la crece-huesos. Después de tomarla se sintió instantáneamente mejor. La sensación de nausea desapareció. Finalmente tendría que usar el ungüento para moretones y cortes, pero primero necesitaba una ducha.

Entró al baño y se sacó la ropa. Ella le dio una mirada a su figura en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pálido y había ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos. Su pelo estaba sucio y desordenado. Su lado derecho estaba cubierto en sangre porque tenía un corte largo, que abarcaba desde su estómago hasta su costado. Era lo que quedaba de una maldición cortante. No podía recordar cuando lo había recibido. Varios cortes menores y hematomas cubrían todo su cuerpo. Después de terminar de examinar sus heridas en el espejo entró a la ducha. El agua ardía en sus heridas abiertas pero la tibieza de todas formas la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Incluso encontró un pequeño trozo de jabón.

Después de la ducha dejó el baño envuelta en una toalla. Luego de cerrar las cortinas de la ventana, comenzó a aplicar el ungüento para cortes y moretones en todos los lugares que lo necesitaran. Conjuró un rápido _Scorgify _ y un _Reparo_ sobre su ropa antes de ponérsela. La ropa todavía estaba bastante desmejorada pero serviría hasta que ella pudiera comprar prendas nuevas, las apropiadas para la época.

No podía entender cómo el estar atrapada en el tiempo incorrecto ahora la afectaba tan poco. Después de leer el periódico había estado shockeada. Pero ahora al pensar en ello no la abrumaba una preocupación asfixiante. Probablemente porque no había nadie esperándola en su propio tiempo. Lo peor ya había pasado en el Ministerio. Todo lo demás parecía caer en el fondo.

Pero todavía necesitaba regresar. Este no era su tiempo y no pertenecía a este lugar. Hermione conocía las reglas del viaje en el tiempo. Bueno, la primera ya la había roto: No debes ser visto. Pero no pudo evitarlo. La siguiente decía que nadie tenía permitido cambiar el tiempo. ¿Cómo lo había dicho McGonagall?

"_Cosas horribles suceden con quienes se meten con el tiempo."_

Hermione bufó, Cosas horribles ya le había pasado a ella sin siquiera meterse con el tiempo. Pero McGonagall tenía razón. Hermione no debía cambiar nada durante su instancia aquí. En su tiempo la guerra finalmente había terminado. La gente estaba segura de nuevo. Hermione no pensaba sabotear su victoria. Se sentía tentada a evitar la muerte de sus amigos, pero todo lo que habían hecho era necesario. No estaba segura si podía salvarlos si lo intentaba. Y además estaba Harry, no existía manera de salvarlo. Hermione había meditado sus últimas palabras.

"_ocho"._ Él había dicho.

Hermione no había entendido en ese momento a que se refería, pero ahora que tenía tiempo para analizarlo, era bastante obvio. Harry era capaz de hablar parsel, tenía una extraña conexión mental con Voldemort y por supuesto, sobrevivió a la maldición asesina cuando era tan solo un bebe. Todo tenía sentido ahora. La noche que Voldemort atacó a los Potter, sin saberlo Hermione asumió, creado otro Horcrux, Harry.

"_Estúpida profecía"._ Hermione pensó. _"¿Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva? Obviamente lo que realmente debería decir es: Ninguno puede vivir, punto"._

Hermione suspiro y el nudo en su garganta estaba presente otra vez. Dolía pensar en sus amigos. Sólo para evitar que sus pensamientos se concentraran en sus amigos, decidió pensar en cuáles eran sus opciones actuales. Estaba atrapada en un período del tiempo ajeno a ella. Todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar una forma de regresar a su propio tiempo. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Viajar hacia el futuro era, hasta donde ella sabía, imposible. Así que lo primero que debería hacer era investigar y buscar información. Podría ir al ministerio y decirles todo. Quizás tenían un departamento dedicado a los viajes en el tiempo. Pero Hermione no confiaba en el ministerio, habían hecho más mal que bien en su propia época. El escenario más probable es que si ella les digiera lo que pasaba, la encerraran en una jaula como a una rata de laboratorio. O la obligarían a tomar Veritaserum y exprimirían de ella toda la información posible sobre el futuro que pudieran encontrar. No, el ministerio no era una opción. _"Entonces quizás…"_ Hermione dudó en completar la pregunta, _"¿Hogwarts?"_

El castillo _tenía_ una de las bibliotecas más grandes de Gran Bretaña. Si existía un libro dedicado al viaje en el tiempo que le resultara útil a Hermione, lo encontraría obligatoriamente, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y también estaba el tema de la Varita de Saúco. La varita había sido el gatillante de su viaje, de eso estaba completamente segura. Ella había roto la varita y luego la magia contenida en la madera fluyó hacia su cuerpo. Tenía que ser la magia de la Varita de Saúco lo que la mandó al pasado. ¿Pero dónde estaban los pedazos rotos de la Varita del Destino ahora? Hermione no los tenía cuando despertó en ese campo el día anterior.

Actualmente la Varita de Saúco de este tiempo estaba con Grindelwald. ¿Quizás ella debería obtener esa varita? Pero Hermione ya había batallado contra un Dark Lord, eso era suficiente para ella. No tenía pensado empezar una guerra contra Grindelwald. Además ella sabía que Dumbledore iba a derrotar a Grindelwald al final, consecuentemente obteniendo la alianza de la Varita del Destino. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era ir a Hogwarts, mantener un perfil bajo y ganar la confianza de Dumbledore, después que él se convirtiera en el maestro de la varita… ¿Robarla? ¿Pedirla prestada?

Hermione suspiró sonoramente. Eso no iba a ser fácil. Y ella realmente no deseaba revelarle todo a él. El hombre _había sido_ un mago fantástico, a Hermione le agradaba y su muerte había sido un gran golpe para su bando, pero de todas formas él había sido un viejo extremadamente manipulador.

"Apuesto que asistió a Slytherin cuando era estudiante de Hogwarts". Hermione se rió.

Ahora que pensaba en Slytherins manipuladores. Había otro de esos asistiendo actualmente a Hogwarts. Hermione gruñó. No había pensado en eso. Tom Riddle está en Hogwarts ahora. _"¿Quizás una buena oportunidad para asesinarlo?"_

"_No, ya lo había decidido: no cambiar la línea del tiempo." _Hermione se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro del cuarto. _"Probablemente fallaría de todas formas, él ya es un mago poderoso. Entonces ¿No voy a Hogwarts?"._

Pero Hogwarts era su mejor solución. Allí podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Obtener información sobre los viajes en el tiempo y las Reliquias de la Muerte además de una oportunidad de robar la Varita de Saúco. ¿Cuál era el problema en todo caso? Hogwarts era una escuela grande. Simplemente tenía que permanecer fuera del camino de Riddle. Él estaba en Slytherin y ella se aseguraría de quedar en Gryffindor. Dumbledore después de todo era el jefe de Gryffindor. Sí, Hogwarts parecía ser el mejor camino.

Hermione dejó su habitación y bajó para buscar algo de comer. Era todavía temprano, las seis y media, pero ya había algunos clientes sentados a la mesa comiendo su desayuno. Después de comer fue al Callejón Diagon. Para implementar su plan necesitaba unas cuantas cosas. Primero, abrir una cuenta en Gringotts. Estaba actualmente usando el dinero que Harry y ella habían guardado en el bolso de mano que siempre traía consigo. El bolso tenía todo lo que necesitaron durante los dos años que pasaron cazando los Horcruxes. Además tenía libros de todos los tópicos imaginables, la tienda donde habían vivido, algunas pociones bastante volátiles, ingredientes para pociones y por supuesto dinero. Hermione había usado el complicado hechizo Infinitio en el bolso y desee ese instante había sido un agujero sin fondo. Ahora no necesitaba llevar ese bolso consigo a todos lados. En realidad, sería sospechoso, especialmente con libros que fueron impresos después de 1943. Lo mejor sería depositar todo en una bóveda bonita y segura. Ya había alterado los galeones con una pequeña transfiguración, ya que tenían una acuñación que podría llevar a preguntas un tanto inconvenientes.

Hermione entró a Gringotts, lucía como siempre lo había hecho. El recibidor era gigante e intimidante. En el fondo estaban los mostradores que ella necesitaba. Cando fue su turno el duende se giró hacia ella y dijo con voz indiferente.

—Bienvenida a Gringotts. Mi nombre es Grinax, ¿Cómo podía servirle?

—Me gustaría abrir una bóveda. —Contestó Hermione.

—¿Nombre? —El duende, Grinax, preguntó con tono aburrido mientras alcanzaba un pergamino y una pluma.

—Hermione DeCerto. —Hermione dijo sin dudar.

Había decidido no usar su nombre verdadero. Eso podría guiar a problemas relacionados con la continuidad del tiempo, así que prefirió usar un apodo.

_._._._._

Después de una hora en la cual Hermione tuvo que firmar varios papeles, darle al duende su firma mágica e incluso darle una muestra de su sangre, Hermione era la orgullosa dueña de una bóveda de Gringotts y de la diminuta llave de dicha bóveda. Dejó Gringotts con la llave colgando alrededor de su cuello gracias a una delgada cadena de oro.

A continuación el siguiente paso de su plan, necesitaba contactar Hogwarts y pedir por una plaza dentro de la escuela. Hermione compró algunas hojas de pergamino y luego entró a una cafetería que no conocía de su propia época. Después de ordenar un café empezó a escribir su solicitud:

_Para_

_Armando Dippet_

_Director de Hogwats_

_Escuela de magia y Hechicería_

_Estimado Profesor Dippet,_

_He arribado recientemente al Reino Unido, debido que tuve que abandonar mi hogar por circunstancias funestas. Vivía con mis padres en La Calique, un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Francia. Estoy segura que conoce la constante amenaza que enfrenta actualmente Francia. Mi familia fue víctima de esta guerra al igual que muchos otros._

_Como tuve que abandonar el país precipitadamente, no tuve tiempo para preparar mi estadía aquí. Me disculpo si mi petición le parece repentina, pero me gustaría pedirle una plaza en su escuela._

_He recibido mi educación mágica en casa gracias a tutores, pero estoy segura que mi conocimiento califica para seguir las lecciones de Hogwarts. Estaría cursando mi sexto año y mi familia me dejó con suficiente dinero, así que no necesito ayuda del fondo de Hogwarts para pagar mis libros y equipamiento._

_Estaría muy agradecida si considera mi petición._

_Se despide sinceramente,_

_Hermione DeCerto._

Hermione releyó la carta una vez más y ausentemente tomó un sorbo de su café. Servirá, esperaba que su historia no fuera fácil de exponer. Ella realmente había visitado dicho pueblo, La Calique. Fue en el verano de su tercer año. Pasó dos semanas junto a sus padres allí. Ese había sido una época sin preocupaciones.

Hermione se reclinó en su silla y cerró sus ojos mientras se sumergía en sus memorias. Todo había sido tan fácil en aquellos tiempos. El mundo mágico todavía era un lugar repleto de fantasía y cuentos de hadas para ella. Pero esa feliz, inocente e ingenua Hermione había muerto años atrás. Incluso llegaba a preguntarse si quedaba algo de esa Hermione dentro de ella. Lo dudaba.

Con un suspiro Hermione se paró, depositó unos pocos Kunts en la mesa y dejó la cafetería. Tenía varias bolsas repletas de ropa de los cuarenta. Después de probarse varias blusas y faldas era seguro afirmar sin equivocación que a ella no le gustaban los años cuarenta, por lo menos su estilo de ropa. Y los peinados difícilmente eran una mejora. ¿En serio esperaban que desperdiciara horas frente a un espejo intentando domar su cabello hacia esos peinados? En verdad ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto en como una mata de rulos o lo tomaba en una cola de caballo, la cual apartaba perfectamente su pelo de la cara. Bastante útil en situaciones de combate.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

><p><em>Buenas noches. Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sus impresiones del comienzo son bienvenidos, me gustaría saber si el inicio les da una sensación parecida a la que tuve yo la primera vez que lo leí.<em>

_como dije ayer, las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas y estoy buscando beta para que revise los capítulos antes de publicarlos. ¿Alguien conoce a alguien que podría ayudarme, o algún ligar que esté activo donde podría encontrar ayuda?_

_Muchas gracias a Aldebaran Black que dejó un review. Por cierto, es posible encontrar el link a la versión original al final de mi perfil.._

_Saludos._

_Nes._


	3. Capítulo 2 Bienvenida a Hogwarts

****Disclaimer completo en el prólogo y en mi perfil.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: Bienvenida a Hogwarts<strong>

_Estimada Señorita DeCerto_

_He recibido su solicitud. Esta situación es bastante particular porque en Hogwarts nunca hemos tenido un estudiante transferido. Pero, por supuesto, se tienen que tomar en cuenta los tiempos difíciles que estamos viviendo, lamento en gran medida las cosas horribles que ha tenido que vivir._

_Como no es mi intensión empeorar sus circunstancias le ofrezco una plaza en Hogwarts. Adjunto a esta carta envío la lista de materiales que necesitará durante su estadía en Hogwarts._

_Por favor use la red Floo para llegar a Hogwarts, estará habilitada para usted el 18 de Octubre a las 4 de la tarde._

_Se despide,_

_Armando Dippet_

_Director de Hogwarts._

Hermione recibió la carta dos días después de enviar su mensaje a Hogwarts, se había sentido aliviada. Ahora estaba en la fila de espera para poder usar la red floo en el Caldero Chorreante. Sujetaba su baúl con una mano, lleno con las cosas que iba a necesitar en Hogwarts. Cuando fue su turno tomó un poco del polvo floo y entró en las llamas. Luego arrojó el polvo a la vez que decía claramente:

—Hogwarts, ¡Oficina del director!

Unos segundos después ella salió elegantemente de la chimenea de la oficina del director. Observó lo que la rodeaba en una ojeada rápida, era la oficina que recordaba pero la decoración era totalmente diferente. La oficina de Dumbledore era desorganizada, con pequeños objetos delicados repartidos aquí y por allá. Uno de los costados estaba recubierto con una librería. La oficina de Dumbledore era acogedora pero esta era algo completamente diferente. El cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado, nada parecía estar fuera de sitio. En el medio se erguía un imponente escritorio de madera oscura. Detrás del escritorio había una vitrina cubierta por medallas, trofeos y premios. La atmósfera del lugar era absolutamente opuesta a lo que ella conocía de su propio tiempo. El propósito del lugar estaba claro: impresionar. Detrás del escritorio se sentaba un hombre. Tenía el pelo gris y cortado con un elegante estilo corto. Su rostro estaba arrugado y sus ojos grises la miraron severamente.

—Ah, Señorita DeCerto. Bienvenida a Hogwarts. —Dijo Dippet, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia Hermione.

Le ofreció su mano a Hermione y ella la estrechó.

—Es agradable estar aquí. Gracias Director, por aceptarme. —Dijo Hermione educadamente.

—Sí, es bastante inusual aceptar un estudiante transferido. Pero tenemos que ayudar a nuestros compañeros brujos y brujas del continente. —Dippet contestó pomposamente. A Hermione le recordó a Percy Weasley, pero no de la buena manera.

—Ahora, señorita DeCerto, ¿escribió que deseaba ingresar a sexto año cierto? ¿Qué edad tiene?

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que Dippet quería terminar con esto rápido.

—Tengo diecisiete ahora señor. —mintió.

Hermione tenía en realidad dieciocho pero quería asistir a sexto. Eso le daría dos años antes de la graduación. Podría usar ese tiempo para investigar y obtener la Varita de Saúco.

—Eso la clasificaría para entrar a sexto año. Pero debes entender que debo evaluarte. —Dippet se sentó en su silla, sin ofrecerle a Hermione tomar asiento.

—Sí, por supuesto señor. —Hermione no estaba preocupada, confiaba en su conocimiento de hechizos.

—Antes de eso, serás sorteada a uno de nuestras casas. ¿Conoces sobre nuestro sistema de casas?

Hermione asintió.

—Tu Jefe de casa te evaluará y ubicará en la casa adecuada.

Hermione no estaba sorprendida que él derivara esa tarea en otra persona. Dippet ondeó su varita perezosamente y el Sombrero Seleccionador salió de la vitrina aterrizando sobre el escritorio. Luego Dippet le indicó a Hermione que se lo pusiera, ella tomó el sombrero y lo posicionó en su cabeza. En su primer año le quedaba tan grande que se había deslizado sobre sus ojos, ahora todavía le resultaba grande pero no llegaba tan abajo.

—Ah, ¿Una nueva estudiante?, ¿No estás un tanto atrasada? —Hermione escuchó la voz hablar dentro de su cabeza.

—Soy una estudiante transferida. —Contestó.

—Ya veo. —el sombrero dijo. Hermione pudo sentir aquella presencia externa probando sus escudos oclumánticos.

—Tu mente está extremadamente protegida, querida. Me pregunto por qué debes protegerla bajo oclumancia tan fuerte... pero necesito que bajes tus escudos o no seré capaz de seleccionarte.

Hermione sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. ¿No puedes tan solo ponerme en Gryffindor?

Esperaba que el sombrero cooperara.

—Veras querida, es mi trabajo seleccionar a los alumnos. Tú no puedes escoger tu casa. —El sombrero contestó con un toque de entretención en su voz.

—Pero pensé que tomabas los deseos de los estudiantes en cuenta. Hiciste eso por un amigo mío. —Hermione intentó sonar convincente—. Querías ponerlo en Slytherin pero él te pidió que lo pusieras en Gryffindor, y lo hiciste.

—¿Lo hice? No lo puedo recordar. —el sombrero dijo—. Pero, está bien, querida. Te pondré en GRYFFINDOR. —El sombrero gritó la última palabra.

—Gracias. —pensó Hermione antes de dejar el sombrero nuevamente sobre el escritorio del director.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Dippet—. Llamaré a Dumbledore, él es tu nuevo Jefe de Casa.

Dippet caminó hacia la chimenea grande de la instancia y arrojó un poco de polvo floo en las llamas. Luego metió su cabeza dentro y habló con alguien que se encontraba al otro lado.

Unos pocos segundos después una alta figura surgió de las llamas, Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver su antiguo director con vida. Por supuesto que estaba preparada para verlo, pero ahora que estaba parado sin ninguna herida frente a ella, se sintió conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas. Este joven Dumbledore tenía pelo color cobrizo, su barba era igual de larga, como siempre la había conocido, pero igual de rojiza. Hermione notó con una sonrisa que él todavía vestía aquellas túnicas ridículamente coloreadas. En esta ocasión vestía una túnica de un rojo brillante recubierta con estrellas plateadas por toda la tela. Sus ojos brillaban, tal cual ella lo recordaba.

—Ah, tú debes ser nuestra nueva estudiante. —él le sonríe amablemente.

—Si profesor, mi nombre es Hermione DeCerto, fui recién sorteada en Gryffindor. —Hermione contestó.

—Esa es una excelente casa, señorita DeCerto. —Dumbledore le sonrió—. Ahora, es mejor que fuéramos a mi oficina, ¿al menos que tengas algo más que decir Armando? —Dumbledore se giró hacia Dippet.

—No, para nada, Albus. Adelante. —dijo Dippet.

Él ya había empezado a leer unos pergaminos y no les estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Dumbledore fue a la entrada de la oficina y la abrió para Hermione.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Profesor Dippet. —Le dijo al director quien no levantó la vista pero agitó la mano en su dirección. Ella salió de la oficina junto a Dumbledore.

Alcanzaron su oficina sin demora, en el camino Hermione estuvo ocupada observando los corredores, las pinturas con movimiento y la fila de armaduras posicionadas en el corredor. Estaba emocionadísima de estar de regreso en Hogwarts. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Dumbledore por otro lado se habría sorprendido si la nueva estudiante no estuviera extasiada con el castillo. Todos los nuevos estudiantes hacían eso, fueran de primer año o no. Por supuesto él no sabía que Hermione pasó seis años de su vida en el castillo, y que ahora en realidad se estaba sintiendo un tanto nostálgica.

Hermione siguió a Dumbledore a su oficina, que resultó ser un lugar agradable y acogedor. Sin duda, todos los pequeños y extravagantes objetos plateados y los libros antiguos que momentos antes extrañó en la oficina de Dippet, estaban repartidos alrededor de la oficina del profesor de transformaciones.

—Por favor tome asiento, señorita DeCerto. —Dumbledore hizo un gesto invitador hacia una de las cómodas sillas ubicadas junto a la chimenea.

Hermione aceptó la invitación y se sentó en la silla indicada mientras Dumbledore hacía lo mismo con la otra.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Quizás una taza de té? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Un té estaría bien, gracias. —contestó Hermione.

Segundos después dos tazas de té aparecieron en la mesa junto a ellos.

—Señorita DeCerto, el profesor Dippet me pidió que evaluara tu nivel de conocimientos para así poder ubicarte en el año adecuado. —sus ojos brillaron hacia ella por sobre la taza de té—. Nada de qué preocuparse, estoy seguro que lo harás bien.

—Empecemos con mi campo de trabajo. ¿Puedes transformar esta taza de té en un colibrí? —Dumbledore sujetó su taza y se la pasó a Hermione.

Transformar un animal en un objeto inanimado era en realidad una tarea bastante simple. Transformar un objeto inanimado, un objeto sin alma, en algo vivo era considerablemente más difícil. Hermione movió su muñeca y su varita aterrizó en su mano, Dumbledore al ver esto alzó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario. Hermione supuso que su funda para tener un acceso rápido a la varita no era algo común entre los estudiantes. Al menos si ellos no se dedicaban a batallar contra algún Dark Lord de turno.

"_Pero regresando a lo que tengo que hacer"._

Hermione concentró su magia, intentó imaginar un colibrí en su mente, el largo pico, las verdes y resplandecientes plumas. Al tener completa la imagen en su mente, movió su varita en un complicado movimiento y pensó:

"_¡__Mutatio res!"._

Ningún hechizo visible salió de su varita pero la taza de té lentamente comenzó a transformarse en un diminuto colibrí. El pajarillo levantó el vuelo y dio vueltas en círculos sobre la cabeza de Dumbledore.

—¡Maravilloso! —Dumbledore exclamo, sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados—. E incluso no verbal, muy bien hecho señorita DeCerto.

El blandió su varita y el colibrí se transformó nuevamente en una taza de té, cayendo sobre su mano extendida.

—Ahora veamos cómo te desempeñas en otras áreas.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y le sonrió cálidamente a Hermione.

_._._._._

Una hora más tarde Hermione se encontraba frente a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Dumbledore la había sometido a evaluaciones en diversas áreas y algunas de sus tareas fueron un poco engañosas pero Hermione se había desempeñado bien. Tan bien que incluso Dumbledore deseaba ponerla en séptimo año, pero ella se opuso. Realmente necesitaba esos dos años para dedicarse a resolver su misterioso viaje en el tiempo. Entonces le dijo a Dumbledore que necesitaba cierto tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva escuela, por eso pensaba que sería más conveniente tener un año extra para poder acomodarse. Él aceptó su explicación y pasaron el resto de la hora jugando una agradable partida de ajedrez mágico en su oficina. Al terminar el juego Dumbledore la acompañó a la sala común.

Es por eso que ahora Hermione se encontraba frente a la pintura de la Dama Gorda, tenía menos de una hora antes que empezara la cena en el Gran Comedor. Ella se sentía muy nerviosa y reacia ante la idea de entrar a la sala Común de Gryffindor. La última vez que había estado allí dentro fue al término de su sexto año. Harry, Ron y ella estaban planeando qué camino seguir en su búsqueda de los horcruxes. Esa sala común tenía demasiados recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros malos. Hermione no estaba segura si estaba lista para enfrentarse a esas memorias.

—¿Entras o no? ¡Decide! ¡No tengo todo el día! —Dijo la Dama Gorda, en su habitual forma un tanto brusca pero amigable de hablar.

—Aardvark —Hermione dijo dando la contraseña de la sala común.

El retrato se movió permitiéndole la pasada. Hermione entró renuente, aunque ella había intentado prepararse para este momento, no estaba lista para volver la sala común de Gryffindor otra vez. Tomó una bocanada de aire, el jugar estaba justo como ella lo recordaba. Las paredes eran de un brillante rojo con un patrón de G doradas que recubría todos los rincones. Al lado más lejano de la entrada estaba la chimenea donde en este mismo instante ardía un agradable fuego. Unos cuantos sillones cafés de cuero estaban colocados frente al fuego. Hermione podía ver que estaban ocupados por alumnos de tercero o cuarto año que estaban terminando sus deberes o tan solo charlando. A su izquierda notó las dos escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios.

Como las clases del día ya habían llegado a su fin, los Gryffindor se encontraban reunidos en la sala común. Los estudiantes estaban acomodados alrededor mientras conversaban y reían. Otros jugaban una partida de snaps explosivo o ajedrez mágico. Hermione sintió como un sentimiento cálido se formaba en su interior al observar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo una añoranza desesperanzadora amenazaba con destruirla en miles de pedazos. Ella deseaba ver a_ sus_ compañeros Gryffindor sentados en la sala común divirtiéndose, a _sus_ amigos esperándola pacientemente a que regresara de unas de sus extensas visitas a la biblioteca. El lugar podría ser un antiguo y querido conocido, pero esas personas definitivamente no lo eran. Cada una de esas caras era desconocida para ella.

—¿Oye, quién eres? —Hermione fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por una voz masculina.

Ella se encontró frente a un rostro sonriente, su dueño era un chico de pelo rubio; él era alto y contextura musculosa, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules.

—Um…Soy Hermione, Hermione DeCerto. —dijo Hermione todavía sobresaltada por su aparición repentina.

—Es un hermoso nombre, Hermione. —El pareció paladear su nombre para luego extender su mano— Yo soy Marc Longbottom. Es un placer conocerte Hermione.

Hermione, quién estaba un poco sorprendida por escuchar un nombre familiar, tomó su mano.

—Hey, ¡Longbottom! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Otro chico apareció junto al rubio. Él era igual de alto, con un cabello pelirrojo desordenado y ojos cafés. Golpeó juguetonamente el hombro de Longbottom.

—¿Insinuándote a chicas bonitas otra vez, cierto?

—¿_Eso_ es lo que piensas de mí, Weasley? —Longbottom contestó con un tono de fingida sorpresa—. Yo nunca una acción tan indigna como esa, solamente le di la bienvenida a la sala común a esta dama.

Hermione había dejado de prestar atención lo que decían, en el momento que escuchó el nombre del otro chico.

"_¿Weasley? ¡Un familiar de Ron!"._ Hermione observó al pelirrojo, podía con facilidad ver el parecido familiar. Tenía los mismos ojos cafés brillantes, la misma nariz adorable y su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por pecas. Un bulto se formó en la garganta de Hermione, por suerte ninguno de los dos chicos notó su malestar.

—Déjame introducirte a Hermione DeCerto. —dijo Marc Longbottom, luego se volteó hacia Hermione—. Y este chico grosero de por aquí —señaló al chico que se parecía a Ron—. Es Richard Weasley.

Con esas palabras Richard Weasley asintió con su cabeza a Hermione y luego tomo su mano para besarla—. Mi dama —Dijo sonriendo—. ¿Qué golpe de suerte te trajo a nuestra humilde sala común?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él era tan parecido a Ron que la ponía nerviosa.

—Soy una estudiante transferida —Le sorprendió lo segura que su voz sonaba—. Fui sorteada a Gryffindor.

—Ah, y nuestra suerte continúa. —Longbottom exclamó feliz.

—¿En serio, transferida? —Weasley preguntó sorprendido—. Nunca hemos tenido un estudiante transferido antes, ¿Cierto? ¿En qué año vas a tomar tus clases?

—Sexto. —Hermione contestó.

—Y se pone mejor y mejor. —Longbottom le sonrió— Nosotros somos de sexto año también.

—Ah, ¿Pero dónde está tu uniforme Hermione? —Weasley preguntó, pero luego agregó con una sonrisa—. Aunque no vayas a pensar que no me gusta lo que andas trayendo ahora.

—¡Um! Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que mi uniforme está en mi dormitorio. Tengo que cambiarme antes de la cena.

Hermione todavía estaba un poco distraída por su parecido a Ron.

—¡Por supuesto! Espera, te buscaré una guía. —Marc Longbottom se giró hacia un grupo de chicas.

Ellas estaban sentadas en un sillón justo debajo de una ventana gigante.

—¡Hey, Diana! —llamó.

Una de las chicas del grupo, que tenía pelo largo y azabache, levantó interrogativa sus cejas en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada. —ella contestó.

Sin demora el grupo de chicas se concentraron en lo que parecía ser una revista de modas.

—¿Puedes enseñarle a Hermione cuál es el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año? Ella es nueva. —Longbottom le preguntó.

La chica de pelo negro, Diana, y unas otras del grupo miraron con compasión a Hermione. Luego Diana se paró y se acercó.

—¿Eres una estudiante nueva? —Diana le preguntó a Hermione pero antes que pudiera contestar, Diana continuó—. Bueno, ¡Sígueme! Te mostraré nuestro dormitorio, yo también soy de sexto año.

Le lanzó a Hermione una mirada y se dio media vuelta tomando la dirección hacia a los dormitorios. Hermione, sin ninguna otra opción, la siguió.

—Por si te preocupa, si no hay lugar para ti, siempre te puedes quedar en nuestro dormitorio. —Weasley le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, que se borró cuando Longbottom lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Hermione siguió a Diana al dormitorio; en realidad no necesitaba la ayuda de Diana para llegar a donde deseaba después de haber vivido allí por un año. Pero Hermione no podía exponer su experiencia con el viaje en el tiempo. Así que tenía que jugar su papel de la chica que nunca antes en su vida había puesto un pie en Hogwarts.

Ella entró al dormitorio justo después de Diana. El cuarto no había cambiado mucho, al igual que la sala común. La única diferencia era que este lugar estaba sorprendentemente _ordenado_. No es que su dormitorio en el futuro haya sido un vertedero, pero es que en este lugar todo parecía estar en su lugar. No había ropa tirada en el suelo, ni libros amontonados al lado de la mesita de noche; todas las camas estaban perfectamente hechas, ninguna arruga fuera de lugar. Hermione no era una persona desordenada, pero lo que estaba viendo resultaba un tanto perturbador.

—¿Quién es ella, Diana? —Preguntó una chica de cabello largo de color rubio sucio.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en lo que parecía ser un diario, por lo menos eso fue lo que supuso Hermione por la portada rosada y felpuda del libro. El tapado de la cama donde estaba sentada la chica, también era perturbadoramente rosado.

—Es una estudiante transferida —Diana contestó bruscamente.

—Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Una voz fría preguntó.

Hermione se volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz y vio una chica que acababa de salir del baño. Ella tenía una piel pálida y lisa, cabello castaño corto al estilo de la moda de los cuarenta. Ella era hermosa, Hermione tuvo que admitir.

—Soy Hermione DeCerto. —Hermione contestó.

—Mi nombre es Viola Brown —Contestó la chica con la misma voz fría y vanidosa. —La maniática del rosado es Lucia Reeves y Diana Potter, a quien ya conoces.

Hermione se sorprendió de escuchar que su guía tenía el nombre de la familia de Harry. Primero Ron y ahora Harry. No sabía cómo se suponía que ella tenía que reaccionar ante eso. Harry y Ron habían sido las personas más cercanas a Hermione. Aquí ella acababa de conocer a sus antepasados y se suponía que debía actuar como si ellos fueran unos totales desconocidos.

—Y la última cama pertenece a Rose Smith, ella es otra chica de sexto año, pero no es realmente alguien que valga la pena conocer. —Brown añadió con voz petulante.

—¡Viola! —Diana la reprendió pero Brown pareció no prestarle atención.

Hermione se preguntó si esa tal Brown estaba relacionada de alguna manera con Lavender Brown. Parecía ser bastante cruel. A Hermione no le gustaba Lavender en particular; especialmente desde que tuvo esa relación con Ron, pero Lavender era un ángel comparada con ésta chica.

—Bueno. —dijo Hermione—. En verdad necesito cambiarme ahora al uniforme.

No quería seguir conversando con esas chicas.

—Por supuesto, puedes tomar ésta cama. —Diana señaló a una cama que estaba al final de la fila—. Creo que tu baúl ya está allí.

—Gracias.

Hermione caminó hacia su cama y se sentó. Estaba agotada. Había sido un día largo y estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía tenía que bajar a la cena, y si había descifrado el carácter de Dippet correctamente, él tenía planeado presentarla a toda la escuela con un de sus pomposos discursos. Hermione suspiró.

Su mirada recayó en su uniforme que estaba doblado cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza de su cama. Lo recogió y vio que el uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca; una falda gris al estilo de los cuarenta, la cual hizo a Hermione suspirar, y las familiares túnicas negras. Hermione encontró que los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado, y su insignia ya puestos en su túnica. La túnica negra lucía casi igual a la de su propio tiempo. Esa prenda estaba conectada con demasiados recuerdos felices, la había usado durante sus años en Hogwarts. El mundo en esos tiempos había parecido mucho más brillante, y ella todavía era esa inocente y despreocupada Hermione. Ahora, por otro lado, no quedaba mucho de aquellos tiempos. Su familia se había ido, sus amigos la habían dejado e incluso su inocencia estaba perdida. Hermione batalló contra las lágrimas que luchaban por liberarse en su interior. Tomó su uniforme y caminó hacia el baño. No quería cambiarse en el dormitorio porque su cuerpo estaba todavía recubierto por moretones. Las otras chicas no debían ver eso, ellas preguntarían sin demora el cómo ella consiguió esas heridas.

"_¿Esos cortes? Los obtuve peleando contra los seguidores del Dark Lord. Pero no se preocupen, los maté a todos."_ Hermione prácticamente bufó, eso probablemente sería un tópico ideal para una charla amena.

Era un cuarto para las seis, cuando Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor acompañada de sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto. Las chicas estaban ocupadas en una estúpida conversación sobre quién tenía un enamoramiento en quién, y sobre cuál color era mejor usar para el delineador de ojos. Hermione pensó que era bastante irritante. Había conocido finalmente la última residente del dormitorio, Rose Smith, una chica rellenita y bajita. Y a pesar de que a Hermione no le agradaba Brown, tenía que aceptar que tenía la razón; Rose Smith era molesta. No dejaba de hablar sobre un chico de Ravenclaw, quien aparentemente tenía una belleza divina otorgada por los mismísimos dioses. La única aparte de ella misma que no contribuía a la inútil conversación era Diana Potter, era la única en el dormitorio que parecía ser medianamente decente aunque un poco grosera. A Hermione le agradaba pero eso podría ser debido a su parentesco con Harry.

Dumbledore la saludó a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

—Señorita DeCerto, ¿Espero que se haya acomodado en su nuevo hogar? —Le sonrió serenamente a ella.

—Sí, profesor, gracias. —Hermione se alegraba de volver a ver al adulto.

—Si pudieras acompañarme. Creo que el profesor Dippet desea presentarte al resto de la escuela. —Dumbledore explicó.

Antes de poder detenerse, Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. Ella podía escuchar a las chicas detrás de ella riéndose.

Dumbledore sonrió —Creí que le agradaría.

Después él la guió a la entrada lateral del Gran Comedor, la cual estaba situada justo al lado de la mesa de profesores. Hermione pudo ver por mientras cómo los todos estudiantes se acomodaban en sus respectivas mesas. En la esquina más lejana estaba la mesa de Gryffindor, parecía ser la más ruidosa. Luego estaban los Hufflepuff, algunos reían amigablemente; a su lado estaban los Ravenclaw, Hermione no estaba sorprendida de ver algunos de ellos leyendo libros. Ella se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué no había sido sorteada a Ravenclaw. La última mesa pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Hermione intentó tener una mejor visión de aquella mesa en particular. Estaba asustada pero al mismo tiempo quería ver al joven Lord Voldemort, pero desde su punto de vista no pudo detectarlo.

—Ahora, antes de comenzar la cena, tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Hermione escucho la resonante voz de Dippet y se empezó a poner nerviosa. A ella realmente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Desde hoy en adelante tendremos una nueva estudiante. Ella asistirá a sexto año.

Él le indicó a Hermione que se acercara. Mientras ella caminaba hacia Dippet pudo escuchar los susurros que empezaron desde su anuncio. Todos los ojos en el comedor estaban ahora fijos en ella y empezó a sentirse inquieta. Cuando llegó a su lado Dippet puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dijo:

—Denle la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione DeCerto. La señorita DeCerto es de Francia. Pero circunstancias desafortunadas la forzaron a dejar su país. Esa es la razón por la cual terminará sus últimos años de estudio con nosotros aquí en Hogwarts. Ya fue sorteada a Gryffindor, espero que le den una cálida bienvenida y la traten bien.

Dippet volvió a estrechar la mano de Hermione y con el mismo movimiento la empujó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Obviamente Dippet había terminado su presentación de bienvenida, por lo cual Hermione estaba agradecida. Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde habían empezado a aplaudirle. Hermione se alegró por el gesto, aunque su incomodidad permaneció. El comedor todavía estaba repleto de miradas y murmullos. Ella deseó tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry consigo. Vio a Longbottom y a Weasley haciéndole señas entusiastamente. Ella les sonrió y caminó hacia ellos donde se sentó rápidamente en la banca, aliviada. Ese fue el momento en que la comida apareció en las mesas. Esperaba que eso distrajera a toda esa gente de observarla. Honestamente, ¿ella no podía ser tan interesante ahora, cierto?

—Hey, Hermione, un gusto volverte a ver. —Longbottom le mando una sonrisa radiante, él estaba sentado a su derecha.

—¿Qué te parece Hogwarts hasta ahora? —preguntó Weasley.

Su pelo estaba todavía desordenado y lucía bastante similar al indomable pelo de Harry. Hermione se atragantó ante este pensamiento, Richard Weasley lucía como una mezcla entre Ron y Harry, una idea un tanto perturbadora.

—Bueno, no he visto mucho hasta el momento, pero creo que me gusta.

Hermione le sonrió y empezó a llenar su plato. Estaba bastante hambrienta, porque no había tenido tiempo de conseguir algo de almorzar en el Callejón Diagon.

—Si necesitas un guía, estaré más que dispuesto a mostrarte los alrededores. —Longbottom le sonrió.

—Oye, Longbottom —Weasley se quejó—. No puedes ir y acapararte a Hermione para ti solo. Además estoy seguro que ella prefiere los chicos _agradables._ —Weasley golpeó su pecho con una mano.

—Quizás —Longbottom contestó todavía sonriendo—. Me aseguraré de decirle si veo uno de ellos.

—Sabes, en el próximo partido de Quidditch puede que envíe una Bludger a tu cabeza. —dijo Weasley amenazando a Longbottom con una alita de pollo.

—¿Acaso ustedes no están en el mismo equipo? —Hermione preguntó divertida.

Ambos chicos la miraron con fingida sorpresa.

—No, ¿En serio? ¿Tú sabías eso? —Longbottom se volteó hacia su amigo pelirrojo, todavía manteniendo el tono sorprendido de su voz, aunque el contorno de su boca temblaba levemente hacia arriba.

—Honestamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea. ¿Quizás esa es la razón por la cual casi perdimos la última vez? —Se vía igual de sorprendido que Longbottom.

—No loes prestes mucha atención, ellos son idiotas insufribles.

Hermione miró al chico que acababa de hablar. Él estaba sentado frente a ellos, tenía una apariencia familiar pero Hermione no podía captar que era.

—Lupin, no digas mentiras sobre nosotros. Ella nueva así que no sabe que en realidad tú eres el idiota insoportable. —Longbottom tomo una alita de pollo y se la arrojó al otro chico, quién la tomó sin problemas y la comió despreocupadamente.

— Y también, ellos son medios densos. —El otro chico le aseguró en susurros a Hermione.

—Wow, en verdad deberías considerar ser un jugador de Quidditch, Lupin. Serías un perfecto buscador con esos reflejos, siempre te lo he dicho. —Weasley intentó convencerlo.

—No, definitivamente no —Lupin se rió— soy una mierda en una escoba.

—Por cierto, se es Amarys Lupin —Le informó Longbottom a Hermione— Esta en sexto también. Además es un chico agradable si ignoras su actitud anti-Quidditch.

—Bueno, _es_ endemoniadamente peligroso; te rompiste el brazo en el último juego, por si puedo recuerdo correctamente. —Lupin intervino en la conversación—. En cualquier caso, es un gusto conocerte Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió, él tenía cabello de un color rubio oscuro y un rostro amistoso. Definitivamente allí había un parecido con Remus Lupin, aunque ojalá no en su naturaleza de hombre lobo.

Ellos la presentaron al resto de los alumnos de sexto y otros cuantos de diferente año. Pero eran tantos que no pudo aprender los nombres de todos. Ella se volvió a sentir incómoda al ser otra vez el centro de atención. Ellos fueron bastante inquisitivos sobre el por qué ella había acabado en Hogwarts, y la bombardearon con preguntas, tales como:

—¿Hermione, en qué parte de Francia viviste?

—¿Tuviste que escapar de allí por la guerra?

—¿Qué pasó con tú familia?

O incluso:

—¿Eres hija de muggles o una sangrepura?

—¿Tienes un novio?

La última pregunta vino de un sonriente Marc Longbottom, Hermione intentó contestar sus preguntas sin revelar demasiado. Había decidido cuál era su coartada antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Ella era una chica de una familia sangrepura, Hermione había decidido a regañadientes ocultar su origen como nacida de muggles. Ella sabía que en los tiempos de Grindelwald los nacidos de muggles eran mirados en menos por gran muchos sangrepuras. Y ella no necesitaba la atención extra. Además ella había vivido con su familia en una pequeña aldea en el norte de Francia; ese lugar era exactamente donde Grindelwald estaba más activo por el momento. Y es debido a sus últimos ataques el por qué ella tuvo que escapar del país, así fue cómo ella terminó en Hogwarts.

Esta historia pareció satisfacer la curiosidad de sus compañeros Gryffindor. Después de eso, Hermione pudo pasar el resto de la cena charlando y riendo con Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin prácticamente sin interrupción. Ellos eran realmente agradables, un poquito locos pero a pesar de eso, agradables. Después de un rato Diana Potter se integró a su conversación; y ellos empezaron a discutir si era más seguro volar en una escoba, o tratar de domar un dragón y volar sobre él en vez de la escoba.

Más tarde, Hermione yacía en su cama rememorando el día, estar de vuelta en el castillo era una sensación extraña. Pero no era lo mismo, decidió, sin Harry y Ron. El castillo lucía igual, pero todo lo demás había cambiado. La gente, la atmósfera, todo era diferente.

"_O quizás"._ Hermione pensó amargada. _"Soy yo quien ha cambiado"._

Ella giró sobre su lado, era la una de la mañana, pero ella no lograba dormirse.

El resto de los estudiantes parecían ser lo suficientemente agradables. A ella ya le caían bien Weasley y Longbottom, y Lupin parecía ser un poco más reservado que sus dos amigos, pero él también era querible. Las chicas por otro lado, eran una historia totalmente diferente, pensó Hermione. Lo único que parecía preocuparles era cual atuendo usar al día siguiente. Bueno, quizás a Diana se la podría excluir de esa definición. Pero a Hermione no le preocupaba eso, ella siempre parecía llevarse mejor con los chicos. Ella había compartido su dormitorio por seis años en su tiempo, pero nunca se había vuelto muy cercana con sus compañeras. Bueno, ella no estaba aquí para hacer amigos de todas formas. Todos ellos eran tan despreocupados, tan inocentes. Su peor problema eran los Extasis del año siguiente. Hermione se sentía apartada de ellos, ella no se les parecía en nada. Además sabía que no había modo de volver a ser de esa forma. Pero de todas maneras, ella añoraba recuperar aquella inocencia.

"_No seas estúpida"._ Se regañó a sí misma. _"Lo que está perdido, perdido está. De nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada"._

Ella tenía un propósito en este lugar. La única razón por la cual ella regresó, era para buscar información útil que el castillo pudiera albergar, y la Varita de Saúco que Dumbledore tiene o tendrá después de tomarla de Grindelwald. Lo que ella necesita es mantener un perfil bajo; volar debajo del radar, por decirlo de alguna forma.

"_No cambiar el pasado, eso podría resultar fatal"._

Pensando en la cena, se acordó como ella no había sido capaz de mirar en la dirección de la mesa de Slytherin. Sabía que él, Lord Voldemort, debería estar allí. Ella estaba asustada de conocerlo e incluso de tan solo mirarlo. Todo era tan endemoniadamente complicado. Rodó sobre su otro costado. Necesitaba a Ron ahora mismo, una lágrima gruesa corrió por su mejilla.

"_Ahora no Hermione, eso no lo va a traer de vuelta"._

_Estaba parada en medio de un campo de batalla. Las maldiciones volaban por todos lados. En ocasiones, ella tenía que agachar apresuradamente para poder esquivar un hechizo. Los mortífagos habían atacado la mismísima Orden del Fénix. Voldemort cada vez se volvía más osado, él sabía que sin Dumbledore ellos estaban debilitados. Hermione pudo ver una túnica roja, un auror. Él estaba enfrentándose en ese momento con un mortífago. Se arrojaban hechizos uno al otra a tal velocidad que Hermione se vio imposibilitada de seguir la pelea con sus ojos. Pero ella no estaba allí para observar la pelea, lo que necesitaba era encontrar a Harry. Él estaba en alguna parte entre este caos. Lo único que ella podía hacer era tener esperanzas de que él estuviera bien. Se arrastró lejos del duelo. A medida que avanzaba se encontró con un cuerpo, su sangre al verlo se congeló, era Remus Lupin. Ella cerró sus ojos ante la vista. Pero la imagen de su cuerpo mutilado ya se había grabado a fuego en su mente. La mitad de su cabeza había explotado. La sangre estaba en todos lados. Sus piernas habían sido arrancadas. Hermione no podía respirar a medida que se arrastraba lejos. Dejando atrás el cuerpo mancillado de su antiguo profesor y un pedazo de ella…_

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Revisó su reloj, eran las 7:30. Todavía temprano. Pero como ya estaba despierta, mejor sería levantarse. Se levantó apresuradamente al baño.

Hermione llegó al Gran comedor un cuarto para las ocho. Todavía estaba un poco cansada y su cabello estaba parado en todas direcciones, formando extraños ángulos. Pero aquí estaba ella, lista para un nuevo día. O por lo menos todo lo preparada que podía estar. La mesa de Gryffindor, como era predecible, estaba vacía salvo por algunos alumnos de primero o segundo año. Hermione se sentó en un sector apartado y comenzó su desayuno. Después de un rato ella se puso intranquila, algo la molestaba pero no sabía que era. Levantó su mirada y escaneó el comedor.

En ese momento lo vio a _él._ Al otro lado del comedor estaba sentado un chico de pelo oscuro. Él vestía los colores verdes y plateados de la casa de Slytherin. Traía una camisa blanca debajo de un impecable chaleco verde oscuro, con la insignia de Hogwarts en su lado derecho y una corbata alrededor de su cuello. Sobre eso vestía la túnica negra de Hogwarts y sin duda, Hermione podía ver una placa dorada.

"_Por supuesto que él es un prefecto"._

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Ella no tenía que adivinar para saber exactamente quién era él: Tom Marvolo Riddle se comportaba en la mesa de Slytherin como si fuera dueño del lugar. Y en este momento la estaba mirando directamente Hermione pudo sentir como un escalofría recorrió su espalda. ¿Por qué él la estaba mirando así? ¿Acaso él sabía algo? No, eso es imposible, razonó.

Resultaba inquietante tener al futuro Dark Lord mirándola de esa forma. Hermione se sentía orgullosa de sí misma porque sus sentimientos no eran revelados por su rostro, además le sorprendía que su cuerpo no haya estallado en llamas o algo igual de siniestro por la forma en que él la miraba. Después de unos momentos en los que Hermione pensó que o iba a morir o cometer asesinato, Tom Riddle le _sonrió_ a ella.

"_Eeew. ¿A qué está jugando?"._

Hermione no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Allí estaba sentado él, el mago más perverso que jamás hubiera pisado la tierra, le estaba enviando una sonrisa encantadora. En verdad Hermione hubiera preferido tenerlo disparando maldiciones en su dirección. Esa sonrisa estaba simplemente mal. Hermione se levantó de la mesa, habiendo perdido su apetito debido a esa muestra de perversión, y dejó el Gran Comedor.

_._._._._

Tom Riddle se levantó temprano, al igual que todos los días dejó las mazmorras de Slytherin perfectamente vestido, como todos los días. Ni una hebra de su cabello oscuro estaba fuera de lugar. A él realmente le gustaba ese aire de perfección que le rodeaba. Porque eso es exactamente lo él que es: perfecto.

Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor con pasos refinados. Cuando llegó fue directamente a su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin. Sí, era _su_ lugar. Ningún otro se atrevía a sentarse en ese puesto, porque todos sabían a quién le pertenece. Habían algunos Slytherins ya sentados a la mesa y todos lo saludaron con veneración. Riddle los ignoró y se sentó. Se preparó una taza de café y tomó un Profeta que estaba a su alcance, sin importarle a quién le perteneciera. Estaba escaneando el periódico aburrido mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, cuando la vio entrar precipitadamente al comedor, era la chica nueva. Una madrugadora en Gryffindor, eso era una novedad, pensó, Los bordes de su boca formando una sonrisa soberbia. Observó como ella se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"_¿Qué rayos paso con su cabello?"_ Se preguntó disgustado. _"¿Hay pájaros anidando en su pelo, o qué?"_

Y ahora estaba repletando su plato como si no existiera mañana. Quizás planeaba ensuciar su cara como lo hizo el día anterior. En serio, ¿Es que acaso esa chica no tiene dignidad? Sin demora ella empezó a arrojar la comida en su boca. ¿Por qué ella se molesta en usar un tenedor? Riddle dejó en la mesa su tasa de café y la observó detenidamente. No era muy alta y tenía una figura delgada, incluso casi llegaba a estar esquelética. Un milagro con sus hábitos alimenticios. Su cara no tenía nada destacable. Aunque podría ser bastante bonita si ella pusiera algún esfuerzo en su apariencia.

Entonces ella dejó de comer repentinamente y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba buscando ahora? Su mirada recayó en la mesa de Slytherin y luego cruzó su la mirada con él. Tom estaba ligeramente sorprendido, ¿Ella de alguna forma lo sintió mirándola? Se recostó en su silla elegantemente sin romper el contacto visual. Ella todavía lo estaba mirando con su rostro extrañamente carente de toda expresión. Bueno, por supuesto que le sería imposible dejar de mirarlo, pensó pagado de sí mismo. _Él _era el chico más atractivo de todo Hogwarts, ninguna chica podía resistirse a él.

Él puso una de sus más atractivas sonrisas. Seducir a alguien como ella resultaba casi demasiado fácil. Él debería saberlo a estas alturas, había seducido a tantas de ellas que ya había dejado de ser un reto. Y esta estúpida chica no era ninguna excepción, pensó mientras continuaba sonriéndole. Ahora ella lucía sorprendida, sus cejas levantadas y arqueadas, sus ojos muy abiertos. Él estuvo a punto de resoplar, era tan predecible. Ahora se sonrojaría o empezaría a reír estúpidamente.

Pero ella no hizo tal cosa. Ella le frunció el ceño. Realmente, le, frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía esa perra? Ahora ella se paró de la mesa y dejó el comedor apresuradamente. Todavía con esa mirada disgustada en su cara.

¿Qué pasaba con esa chica? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a mirarlo de esa forma? Él sintió como el enojo crecía en su interior. Después de un rato pensando en la chica nueva, más sintió que vio a alguien sentarse a su lado.

—Riddle. —escuchó una voz plana saludándole.

—Lestrange. —él reconoció al chico con voz fría.

—Nosotros nos hemos estado preguntando cuando será en día en que la siguiente reunión va a tomar lugar. —Lestrange preguntó con cautela.

Riddle en verdad no estaba en el humor para lidiar con éste idiota en estos momentos.

—el próximo sábado. —dijo bruscamente.

—Ah, pero ese es el fin de semana de Hogsmead. —Lestrange se quejó.

Riddle se volteó para mirarlo por primera vez.

—Si tienes cosas mejores que hacer, Lestrange, yo no voy a forzarte a venir. —Su voz ahora estaba mortalmente fría.

Riddle notó complacido como Lestrange se apartó de él con una expresión temerosa.

—No, no, por supuesto que no, y… yo voy a ir. —tartamudeó sin mirar a Riddle a los ojos.

Riddle se incorporó, complacido con la forma en que Lestrange se acobardo frente a él. Pero tenía que ir a clases ahora y no quería llegar tarde por culpa de éste idiota. Él dejó el Gran Comedor y caminó con confianza hacia el salón de la clase de encantamientos.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione estaba perdida. Ella había estado caminando, todavía disgustada por el comportamiento retorcido de Riddle, hacia su clase de encantamientos. Solo para darse cuenta que en esta época, ese salón obviamente no era el salón de la clase de encantamientos. Sino que hospedaba ahora la clase de Historia de la Magia de los de segundo año. Ella había buscado sin cesar por las cercanías por la clase de encantamientos, pero no había encontrado nada. Bueno, nada aparte de ese armario de escobas, que estaba tan atiborrado con viejas escobas, cubetas y otras cosas que apenas ella abrió la puerta, todo se cayó sobre su cabeza. Y aunque ella fue la primera en levantarse, ahora estaba atrasada para su primera clase. Ahí quedaba su ventaja de conocer el lugar por adelantado. Maldiciendo en voz alta, continuó su camino por un corredor.

—¡Esa no es la forma en la que debe hablar una joven señorita! —Una voz severa la reprendió.

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio una profesora, a la cual nunca había visto antes, acercándosele.

—Cinco puntos de… —la profesora miró su uniforme—. Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba molesta, ella ya estaba atrasada para su clase sin esta estúpida mujer criticándola. Pero de todas formas contestó educadamente:

—Lo siento, profesora. Parece que me he perdido. Verá, soy nueva aquí.

—Bueno, eso no justifica que su lenguaje se rebaje de tal manera. — La mujer contestó.

Hermione estimó que su edad rondaba los cuarenta. Ella era alta, delgada, con cabello negro y nariz respingada. Su rostro se veía un tanto anguloso y poco atractivo.

Resultó que la mujer, Austeria Legifer, era la profesora de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogari. Hermione nunca había escuchado de esa clase en particular antes, pero obviamente iba a asistir como la profesora le informó.

"_¡Como sea!"_ Pensó exasperada.

Después de regañar a Hermione por otros cinco minutos; "¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?", "¡Tu uniforme está arrugado!" y "¿Es ese tu bolso escolar, o un viejo y hediondo saco?". Ella finalmente le dijo a Hermione cuál era el camino hacia la clase de encantamientos.

"_Muchas gracias",_ pensó Hermione sarcástica. _"Ahora estoy extremadamente atrasada"._

Hermione se había apresurado en su camino hacia la clase de encantamientos, y ahora estaba parada frente a la puerta. Golpeó nerviosa la puerta, luego abrió y entró a su primerísima clase al estilo de los cuarenta.

―¿Dime, querida? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ―la profesora, una dama de edad avanzada, le preguntó amistosamente.

―Um… siento interrumpir su clase profesora. Soy Hermione DeCerto. Me perdí un poco cuando venía para acá.

―Ah, por supuesto. Señorita DeCerto. Me estaba preguntando dónde estaba. ―La mujer mayor le dio la bienvenida amablemente―. Yo soy la profesora Merrythought. Señorita DeCerto, por favor siéntese. Y no se preocupe por haber llegado tarde, nos pasado a la mayoría de nosotros.

―Gracias, profesora.

Hermione observó atentamente el cuarto, notó que era una clase con Gryffindors y Slytherins. En la última fila pudo ver a Weasley y Longbottom haciéndole señas de saludo. Ella les sonrió. Desafortunadamente junto a ellos no había un lugar para ella. Volvió a revisar el salón en busca de un puesto libre, pero se dio cuenta con horror, que el único logar desocupado en toda la clase era junto a Tom Riddle. Él estaba en sentado en un puesto junto a la ventana y le sonreía de forma arrogante. Viendo que no le quedaba ninguna otra opción, Hermione caminó hacia él. Dejó su bolso en el suelo al lado de la mesa y se sentó en la silla junto a Riddle. Ese día se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. De su bolso ella tomó su libro de encantamientos, un poco de pergamino y una pluma; intentando ignorar al tenebroso Dark Lord sentado a su lado.

La profesora Merrythought había, mientras tanto, retomado su clase y ahora estaba hablando sobre el encantamiento _Procella_. Hermione ya sabía todo sobre ese encantamiento. Al usarlo uno podía crear desde una ligera briza a un violento tornado. Aunque no era realmente útil en situaciones de combate; se necesitaba demasiado tiempo para crear algo medianamente peligroso, y demasiada magia para mantenerlo antes de poder atacar al adversario. Pero, Hermione notó, la profesora no estaba hablando de situaciones de combate. Ella recomendaba el encantamiento para los calurosos días de verano.

"_Bueno, supongo que eso también puede funcionar"._ Pensó Hermione dubitativa.

Ella arriesgó una mirada hacia Riddle. Él estaba sentado con gracia en su silla y tomaba notas con su elegante y ordenada letra manuscrita. Parecía estar totalmente absorto por la clase de la profesora.

"_Si claro"._ Hermione rodó sus ojos. _"probablemente planea como dominar el mundo. O lo que sea que la gente oscura y malvada como él piensa usualmente"._

Su cabello oscuro caía ligeramente sobre sus ojos, Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver que sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono gris. Había esperado ver el familiar rojo rubí. Su cara tenía facciones atractivas. Su nariz era recta y redondeada al final, su mandíbula fuerte. El color de su piel era muy pálido, pero no enfermizo, incluso realzaba su belleza. Y Hermione tuvo que admitirlo, él era absolutamente guapo. Si ella no supiera que él era un homicida psicópata, podría haberlo llamado atractivo.

"_¿Probablemente el chico más atractivo que jamás haya visto?"_ Pensó Hermione disgustada por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. _"Ya, es atractivo. ¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?"_

Hermione vio como los bordes de su boca empezaban a formar una sonrisa. Él dejó su pluma en la mesa y la miró con una ceja arqueada elegantemente. Oh, merlín, por su sonrisa engreída, era obvio que él había notado la forma en que ella estudiaba su rostro. Él la miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada expectante. Sus ojos realmente eran del color más inusual que Hermione jamás hubiera visto. Eran de un tono imposiblemente claro de gris. Incluso brillaban con la luz que provenía de la ventana. Su sonrisa ahora se había vuelto invitadora, ningún rastro de petulancia en ella. Era simplemente una sonrisa honesta.

Pero eso era una mentira, ¿Cierto? En realidad él no estaba ni cerca de la persona amable y encantadora que pretendía ser. Hermione había visto lo cruel que él era realmente. Frío, sin misericordia, calculador, en resumen: Malvado.

Ella apartó su mirada de él, nunca devolviendo su sonrisa. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. ¿Qué era lo que había pensado en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Qué podría simplemente evadirlo? Y ahora estaba sentada, en su primer día, justo a su lado. Era aterrador en realidad.

Por el resto de la clase ella no volvió a mirarlo. Cuando la lección terminó, ella guardó sin demora sus cosas en el bolso y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó una voz suave y melodiosa llamándola.

―Espera.

Ella se volteó y vio a Riddle siguiéndola. Él era bastante alto, Hermione se dio cuenta. Quizás una cabeza o más alto que ella. ¿Qué quería ahora?

―¿Si?

―Creo que no nos hemos presentado antes. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle.

Él extendió su mano hacia ella a modo de saludo, con su sonrisa encantadora otra vez plasmad en sus labios. Hermione dudó un poco pero no encontró una forma de evitarlo, así que estrechó su mano. Era tibia y agradable.

―Yo soy Hermione DeCerto. ―contestó brevemente.

―Sí, lo sé. El director lo anunció ayer. ¿Qué te ha parecido Hogwarts hasta ahora?

"_me gustaría mucho más si tú no estuvieras aquí"._

―Oh, es bastante agradable.

_._._._._

Tom Riddle estaba sentado en su clase de encantamientos. Había tomado su asiento habitual justo debajo de la ventana. Merrythought estaba hablando sobre un hechizo u otro cuando se escuchó cómo tocaban a la puerta. Riddle levantó la mirada de sus apuntes y vio como la alumna nueva ingresaba a la clase. Él revisó su reloj, casi diez minutos tarde. Ella había dejado el Gran Comedor mucho antes que él. ¿Cómo se las arregló para llegar tan tarde? Y su cabello todavía era un completo desastre, incluso estaba más desordenado, si es que eso era físicamente posible.

Ella ahora estaba buscando por un asiento vacío. Bueno, el único disponible estaba justo al lado de él. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, nuevamente esa extraña mirada estaba en su rostro. La misma mirada que había mostrado en el Gran Comedor. Como si ella se sintiera disgustada por él. Realmente no le gustaba esa mirada. En realidad lo volvía bastante furioso, pero él no debía dejar que eso se notara. Así que intentó ignorarla mientras ella caminaba hacia él y se sentaba a su lado con poca gracia.

Merrythought retomó su exposición. Ahora estaba hablando del encantamiento _Procella_. Él gruñó mentalmente. ¿Es posible que esta lección se volviera aún más aburrida? El encantamiento _Procella_ era simplemente una cosa: inútil. Él tomó apuntes de todas formas, escribiendo todo lo que la profesora decía. Tenía que mantener su fachada después de todo. Y Merrythought estaba encantada con él. Bueno, todos los profesores lo estaban. ¿Cómo podrían ellos resistir su encanto?

Después de unos momentos tomando nota de la superflua explicación de la profesora, notó que la chica nueva no estaba tomando notas. Así que él se arriesgó a mirarla de reojo. Y, por supuesto, ella estaba observándolo, prestándole atención a sus rasgos. Ya era hora que ella se diera cuenta cuan irresistiblemente atractivo era él. Bueno, esa chica parecía ser bastante sosa, ¿No? Ahora que ella estaba tan cerca de él, incluso ella debía notar su atractivo. Sabía que ella iba a volverse loca por él como todas las otras estúpidas chicas. Ellas simplemente no lo podían evitar, pobrecitas.

Él levantó su mirada hacia ella. Su rostro mostraba calculadoramente una sonrisa encantadora. En realidad él no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. Esa chica estaba obviamente por debajo de su nivel. Pero ese incidente de la mañana en el Gran Comedor lo había molestado y de cierta forma, había despertado su espíritu en busca de un desafío. Así que iba a hacer que ella se enamorara de él, para luego ignorarla el resto del tiempo.

Ella, que se dio cuenta que él la había pillado observándolo, tenía una apariencia avergonzada. Él realmente tuvo que esforzarse para que su "sonrisa sincera" no se transformara en una sonrisa burlesca.

Pero entonces ella lo volvió a hacer. Estaba sentada allí con una expresión plana, sin sonrojarse o reírse tontamente. Incluso podía ver el desprecio en sus ojos. Entonces ella apartó su mirada. Él estaba desconcertado. Esa chica realmente empezaba a molestarlo. Él retomó sus notas pero ya no era capaz de concentrarse en la lección. Volvió a lanzar una mirada en su dirección pero ella parecía estar ignorándolo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a ignorarlo?

El resto de la lección el intentó mantener su enojo bajo control, pero al final de la clase lo único que quería era lanzarle la cruciatus. Como si ella hubiese escuchado sus últimos pensamientos, ahora intentaba alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

―Espera. ―intentó detenerla.

―¿Si? ―ella preguntó impaciente, como si él estuviera molestándola.

―creo que no nos hemos presentado antes, mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ―su máscara perfecta estaba de vuelta en su lugar, era hora de interpretar a un encantador caballero.

Ella tomó su mano dudosa, Riddle notó molesto.

―Soy Hermione DeCerto. ―Ella contestó brevemente.

―Sí, lo sé. El director lo anunció ayer. ¿Qué te ha parecido Hogwarts hasta ahora?

"_Como si realmente me interesara, perra insolente"._

―Oh, es bastante agradable. ―contestó distraída mientras miraba directamente a algo detrás de él.

Luego ella le hizo señales a alguien, en esos momentos Weasley y Longbottom llegaron a su lado.

―Hola, Hermione. ―el idiota de Weasley dijo―. Oh, hola Riddle.

Como los odiaba a todos ellos. Pero de todas formas forzó a su rostro a sonreír, después de todo, él era prefecto y amigable con todos.

―Hola, Weasley, Longbottom.

―Hola. ―Longbottom escupió. Riddle sabía que a ese imbécil no le agradaba.

―Bueno, si nos disculpas, Riddle. ―dijo DeCerto―. Hay una clase de Historia a la que tenemos que atender, y no deseo llegar tarde otra vez.

Después de decir eso, los tres se dieron la vuelta y lo dejaron atrás. Cuando dejaron el salón de clases él fue el único en quedar adentro. Su sonrisa se transformó en una tosca expresión de disgusto. Esa chica realmente empezaba a irritar. Lo había dejado parado allí solo, como un idiota. Ella necesitaba ser puesta en su lugar. No pensaba seguir tolerando su irrespetuoso comportamiento.

_._._._._

Si Hermione hubiese conocido sus oscuros pensamientos habría estado aterrada. Actualmente estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor teniendo un agradable almuerzo. La clase de Historia de la Magia había sido increíblemente aburrida. Lo único interesante que había pasado en la clase fue cuando el profesor entró al salón de clases. Era el profesor Binns, pero no el fantasma que ella conocía de su propio tiempo. No, él estaba bastante vivo y era un humano. Hermione estaba sorprendida de verlo de esa forma, porque estaba acostumbrada a verlo en su estado semitransparente. Tristemente, esa era la única diferencia existente entre este Binns y el Binns fantasma. Su clase había sido insufrible. Incluso era aún más aburrida porque Hermione ya la había escuchado antes. Así que se había alegrado cuando la clase se terminó y pudo ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Se volvió a sentar con Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin. Ellos realmente le caían bien. Bueno; ellos _la salvaron_ de Riddle después de la clase de Encantamientos.

―en serio, DeCerto, ¿Cómo puedes repletar tanto tu plato? ―Viola Brown estaba sentada a su lado y miraba con disgusto el plato de Hermione.

―Bueno, tengo hambre. ―Hermione contestó.

―te vas a poner gorda. ―Lucia Reeves la miraba como si ser gorda fuera un destino aún pero que la muerte.

Hermione había estado viviendo en constante movimiento por los últimos dos años. Eso incluía no tener un suministro constante de alimento. Incluso algunas ocasiones debían resistir días sin ni un gramo de comida. Así que ahora poder comer tres veces al día era todo un lujo para ella.

―Hey, dejen a la chica comer si es eso lo que ella quiere. ―Weasley interrumpió.

En ese momento Hermione vio a Riddle entrando al Gran Comedor. Él iba acompañado por un grupo de Slytherins. Caminaba confiadamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, con los otros chicos siguiéndole con actitud reverencial.

―Oh. Miren, ¡es Riddle! ―Rose Smith dijo con una mirada de adoración en sus ojos.

―Sí, ¿No luce él simplemente sexy? ―Lucía tenía la misma mirada vidriosa de adoración.

―¡Oh, por favor! ―Longbottom dijo indignado―. ¡Ese malvado bastardo!

―¿Malvado? ―Hermione preguntó inocentemente.

―¡Sí! ¡Él es un bastardo arrogante! ―Longbottom frunció el ceño hacia Riddle

―Aw, vamos Marc. Sabes él no es tan malo. ―Weasley miró a su amigo exasperado.

―Dices eso solamente porque él te ayudó con tu ensayo de Herbología. ―Longbottom argumentó.

―¿Es realmente tan malo? ―Hermione deseaba saber qué era lo que ellos pensaban sobre el malvado Dark Lord en entrenamiento.

―¡Sí! ¡Él es un engreído de mierda! ―Longbottom dijo con convicción.

―No lo escuches, DeCerto. ―dijo Rose―. Él está celoso.

Longbottom bufó ante esto.

―Sí, Riddle es realmente agradable. ―lucía intervino―. Es un prefecto y es el mejor en todas las clases. Y, por supuesto, tiene una apariencia divina. Además es extremadamente popular. Incluso existe un club de fans dedicado a Riddle. ¿Quieres unirte, DeCerto?

―Um... ¡No! Creo que paso.

―Finalmente, ¡Una chica con sentido común! ―Longbottom exclamó.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia Riddle, él estaba ahora sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y hablaba con un chico sentado a su lado.

"_No, no hablando"._ Hermione pensó. _"mandándole suena más como él. Longbottom tiene razón, él es un bastardo malvado"._

* * *

><p>(1) No se me ocurrió una forma más corta de traducir el nombre del curso, originalmente el nombre es: Household Charms and Spells.<p>

creo que las notas de autor de este capítulo son importantes, aquí están:

**Notas de autor: ¿Qué piensan de la historia hasta ahora? ¿Les gusta? ¿La odian? ¡Por favor comenten para saber!**

**Finalmente Tom hace su aparición. ¿Qué piensan de él? Estoy intentando quedarme cerca de su personaje en los libros. Pero honestamente no sabemos mucho sobre sus años en la escuela. Con suerte eso me deja un montón de espacio para describirlo.**

**Hermione no parecía muy entusiasta de conocerlo, ¿Cierto? Bueno, esta historia no va a ser una de esas historias de amor a primera vista. Creo que eso n osería muy posible. Después de todo Hermione acaba de perder a su novio y de cierta forma eso fue culpa de Tom también.**

Notas traducción: ¡hola! ¿cómo están? Quería traerles el capítulo más temprano pero... se me olvidó, cuando me acordé empecé a maldecir por no acordarme antes. Siento mucho los posibles errores gramaticales, antes de publicar revisé el capítulo nuevamente y corregí varios errores. Espero que les agrade la traducción y como va la historia. ¡Por fin tenemos a Tom! *felicidad*

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Nos leemos, nuevo capítulo el jueves 25.


	4. Capitulo 3 Legifer perfecta

******Disclaimer completo en el prólogo y en mi perfil.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Legifer perfecta<strong>

Era viernes y Hermione caminaba por el corredor hacia su siguiente clase. La semana había pasado volando y como ella llegó el lunes en la tarde, se perdió por consecuencia, las clases del lunes en la mañana. Era fácil adaptarse a la vieja rutina de la escuela. Hermione la había extrañado mucho desde que tuvo que dejar Hogwarts al término de su sexto año. Pero todavía sentía podía sentir un extraño sentimiento de desapego. Como si ella no perteneciera a este lugar. No solamente a este aquí "los cuarenta", sino que ella ya no pertenecía a esta escuela. Ella no era uno de ellos. Había visto demasiado. Tiempo atrás, hubo un momento en donde las clases, evaluaciones y deberes eran cosas muy importantes para ella. Tenía que tener éxito en cada una de sus clases. Oh, las horas que había pasado estudiando en la biblioteca, Hermione recordó con una sonrisa. Pero ahora, todo eso no era más que un distante recuerdo. Ella había aprendido que existen cosas más importantes en la vida que obtener una E en cada asignatura.

Ella llegó al salón de clases, la profesora todavía no había arribado, notó. Los estudiantes estaban amontonados en el pasillo. Esta iba a ser su primera clase de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogar. Ella no esperaba con ansias el inicio la clase, porque no le gustaba la maestra, la profesora Legifer. Esa mujer en verdad la molestó con todo su sermoneo, además ella era la razón por la cual Hermione llegó tarde a su clase de encantamientos y, por consecuencia, tuvo que sentarse al lado de Riddle.

—Hola, Hermione, por aquí. —alguien la llamó.

Hermione se volteó y vio a Lucia haciéndole señas. Parada a su lado estaba Diana, Rose y Viola. Todas sus compañeras de dormitorio reunidas, ¡alegría!

—Hey. —Hermione se acercó a ellas y notó que esta clase consistía en estudiantes de las cuatro casas.

Eso era inusual. Además eran solo chicas. Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento del por qué habían solamente chicas, pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas.

—¿Dónde están todos los chicos?

Ellas la miraron como si, de un momento a otro, le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Por qué tendrían que haber chicos aquí? Es cuidado del hogar, Hermione. —Lucia la miró sorprendida.

—No me digas que no aprenden hechizos para el cuidado del hogar en Francia. –Viola dijo con su voz engreída.

"_Claro, los cuarenta"._ Hermione pensó. _"Y allí van volando los derechos de la mujer por la ventana"._

—Um…No, en realidad no. —Hermione dijo para fastidiarlas.

—Y allí el origen de su problema, señorita DeCerto. —Una voz severa aseguró detrás de ella.

Hermione cerró sus ojos e intentó mantener su carácter de vuelta bajo control, pero su intento fue en vano. Pero de todas formas se dio media vuelta y allí, frente a ella, estaba la profesora Legifer. Ella estaba enderezada en todo su alto con su cabello negro atado en un peinado que lucía indestructible. Ni una hebra de cabello fuera de lugar. Hermione solo podía adivinar cómo la mujer podía lograr ese peinado. La ropa de la mujer estaba igual de impecable. Su túnica exterior negra estaba perfectamente limpia. Debajo traía una blusa blanca y una falda larga de color gris. Todo era perfecto, nada fuera de su lugar.

—Señoritas, hora de entrar. —La profesora Legifer abrió la puerta.

Las chicas entraron rápidamente y tomaron sus asientos correspondientes sin decir ni una palabra. Hermione siguió a sus compañeras de cuarto y tomó un asiento al lado de ellas. Por desgracia, estaba en la primera fila.

—¿Quién puede decirme qué aprendimos la lección anterior? —La profesora Legifer preguntó sin demora. —Señorita Thomsom, por favor.

Una chica nerviosa de Ravenclaw se paró y dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa. —No… nosotras aprendimos sobre las distintas clases de métodos de limpieza.

—Correcto. ¿Y cómo se llaman exactamente los hechizos de limpieza? —La profesora Legifer continuó su cuestionamiento—. ¿Señorita Yaxley?

Una Slytherin se incorporó. —_Tesus cella _y _Extrico_—. Para ordenar una habitación.

—Eso es correcto. Ahora avanzaremos hacia los hechizos de lavandería. —La profesora Legifer empezó a caminar de un lado para otro en el salón de clases—. Señorita DeCerto, ¿Qué hechizos conoce para limpiar la ropa?

―¡Ehm! Conozco el hechizo Scorgify, profesora. ―Hermione se había sorprendido cuando la mujer se dirigió a ella.

―Señorita DeCerto, en mi clase se pone de pie cuando me dirijo a usted. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor.

Hermione se paró, empezaba a sentirse muy enfadada otra vez. ―conozco el hechizo _Scorgify_, _profesora_― dijo con voz fría.

―¿Y eso es todo lo que sabe sobre lavandería? ―la profesora ahora estaba parada justo al lado de Hermione.

Ella observó el pelo y ropa de Hermione y parecía estar siendo ofendida personalmente con lo que veía. Hermione casi rodó sus ojos.

―¿Y cómo dobla la ropa después de limpiarla? ¿Cómo remueve manchas que no pueden ser limpiadas con un simple _Scorgify_?

―¿No lo sé? ―Hermione contestó arrogantemente, a pesar de que ella conocía una manera. Al estilo muggle, es decir, la lavadora. ¿Tenían máquinas para lavar la ropa en los cuarenta? Ella no lo sabía.

―Otros cinco puntos de Gryffindor, señorita DeCerto. Considerando el estado en que se encuentran sus ropas, haría bien en tomar atención en esta clase.

La profesora Legifer se alejó de la mesa de Hermione y comenzó a hablar sobre sus, oh Dios mío, tan importantes hechizos de lavandería. Hermione se sentó ruidosamente en su silla. Decidió que esa clase era una total pérdida de tiempo.

―… Quiero que todas practiquen este hechizo. Tomen una de estas túnicas de aquí. ―Legifer levantó una caja repleta de diferentes túnicas―. Y hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

Hermione, quién se había distraído por los últimos quince minutos, no sabía que hechizo estaban practicando ahora.

―Ah, señorita DeCerto, usted no tiene necesidad de tomar unas de esas túnicas. ―La profesora señaló sus túnicas con una sonrisa malvada―. Puede intentarlo con su propia túnica, parece estar lo suficientemente sucia.

Hermione arrugó el ceño pero se quedó callada. Cuando la caja llegó a su altura, tomó una de las túnicas que estaba bastante polvorosa.

―¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ―Le preguntó a Rose, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

―Tienes que mover tu varita de esta forma. ―Ella agitó su varita en el aire―. Y decir _Abstergo_.

Está bien, eso parece ser bastante fácil, Hermione pensó. Ella movió su muñeca rápidamente y su varita aterrizó en su mano.

―Señorita DeCerto, en el nombre de Merlín, ¿Qué es eso? ―La profesora Legifer estaba parada justo detrás de Hermione.

Hermione estaba pasmada. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Miró a la profesora ausente, mientras el resto de la clase la observaba.

―¡Muéstreme su brazo!

Por unos segundos Hermione pensó que se refería a su brazo izquierdo, el cual todavía estaba bastante moreteado por su aterrizaje del viaje en el tiempo. Pero la profesora tomó su brazo derecho y enrolló la manga de la túnica, exponiendo la funda de su varita.

-¡Ajá! ―La profesora dijo como si en ese instante, en vez de una inofensiva funda de varita, hubiese encontrado la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Hermione

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido. ―¿Y?

―Una jovencita no usa algo como esto, señorita DeCerto. Es indecente. ―la mujer gritó.

―Bueno, es totalmente útil. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a batirme a duelo sin esto? ―Hermione sacudió su cabeza negativamente ante la ingenuidad de la mujer.

―D…d… ¿duelo? ―La profesora lucía escandalizada―. Señorita DeCerto, usted es incorregible. Un caso perdido. En verdad no envidio a su futuro esposo.

Con esas palabras dejó libre el brazo de Hermione y se alejó. Hermione la observó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_¿Mi futuro esposo?"_ Su ojo izquierdo empezó a mostrar un tic nervioso.

_._._._._

―Wow, Hermione. Eso fue tan valiente de tu parte. Mantener tu lugar frente a esa vieja dragona de esa forma. ―dijo Rose.

Ellas se dirigían a su siguiente clase, Transformaciones. Hermione todavía estaba irritada por su clase anterior. Cuando llegó a los cuarenta no pensó sobre el anticuado rol de la mujer al cuál se tendría que enfrentar.

―¡Pffh! ¿Esa mujer quién se cree que es? ¿Hablando sobre mi futuro esposo? ¡Una mierda! ―Bueno, Hermione_ estaba_ todavía molesta.

―Hermione, deberías ser cuidadosa. ―Diana dijo reconciliadora. ―Digo, tú vas a necesitar esos hechizos más adelante. ¿Quién se va a casar con una chica que ni siquiera puede hacer el más simple de los hechizos para cuidar del hogar?

Hermione estaba sorprendida que este comentario proviniera de Diana. Ella había parecido, hasta ahora, ser la única cuerda del montón.

―Bueno, yo no tengo que saber esos horribles hechizos. ―Viola dijo presuntuosa.

―¿Y a qué se debe eso, si se puede saber? ―Lucia preguntó.

―Porque mi esposo va a ser un sangre pura. Él va a ser rico y los elfos domésticos van a hacer todo el trabajo. Por eso.

En este punto de la conversación Hermione decidió apartarse. No podía soportar escuchar más de esas idioteces. Solo le quedaba esperar que en su siguiente clase de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogar, no perdiera la cabeza para no acabar matando a la mujer. ¿Cómo reaccionarían Ron y Harry si pudieran verla ahora? Ron probablemente se reiría y diría: "mejor tú que yo, Hermione". ¿Y Harry? Con su complejo de salvar gente, él simplemente entraría a su próxima lección y la sacaría de allí sin demora. Hermione sonrió tristemente al pensar en sus amigos perdidos.

Ellas llegaron al salón de transfiguraciones. Una vez allí inmediatamente vio a Longbottom, Waesley y Lupin sentados en la primera fila. A su lado había un asiento libre así que ella se les unió, lo que sea para liberarse de una vez por todas de esas parlanchinas.

―Hey, Hermione ―Longbottom saludó, sonriéndole. ―¿Cómo has estado?

―Oh ¡Perfectamente! ―Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó Lupin

―Profesora Legifer ―Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Escuchó a alguien reírse de lo que dijo y al darse vuelta en su asiento, para ver quién era, gruñó. Justo a sus espaldas se sentaba Tom Riddle. ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¿Así que Transformaciones era una clase entre Slytherins y Gryffindors? Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso cuando entró a la clase. Era la primera clase así después de Encantamientos y, por supuesto, él se tenía que sentar directamente detrás de ella. Que confortable, tener al Dark Lord sentado justo a tu espalda.

Él estaba sentado en su silla de forma tranquila y le mandó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Hermione notó que él se veía muy atractivo, como siempre.

―¿Y de qué te estás riendo? ―Hermione dijo poco amistosa.

_Vagamente _pensó que no era buena idea hablarle a Tom Riddle de esa forma, pero en ese momento simplemente no le importaba. Sus maneras amistosas e incluso coquetas habían colmado su paciencia desde la clase de Encantamientos. No, desde que había tratado de conquistarla en el Gran comedor. Él le había sonreído e intentado ser amistoso con ella._ Él_. Él hombre que en el futuro va a matar a todas las personas que significan el mundo para ella.

Ante su respuesta la sonrisa de Riddle vaciló un poco. Él todavía la mantenía pero sus ojos cambiaron completamente. Antes, tenían un brillo invitador e incluso se veían amigables, pero ahora su mirada estaba endurecida y fría. Además había un aire homicida detrás de esa sonrisa suya. Hermione se puso precavida.

¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así? Riddle estaba enfurecido. Él podía sentir como ese familiar odio frío se apoderaba de su mente. Esa chica, DeCerto, iba a recibir su merecido.

—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte. —Él dijo con su voz más suave y le envió una sonrisa humilde.

Ella pareció creerle y se dio vuelta para reanudar su conversación con aquellos tres idiotas. La puerta del salón de clases se abrió y Dumbledore ingresó al lugar. Oh, como desprecia a ese viejo senil. Incluso la magia que Dumbledore emana le desagrada en gran medida, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—Hola clase. —Dumbledore sonrió a toda la clase.

Bueno, saludó a todos menos a Riddle. El estúpido anciano tenía una mirada despectiva reservada solo para él. Riddle le devolvió la mirada con una expresión vacía.

—Hoy vamos a tener una lección práctica.

Ante este anuncio la clase pareció volverse mucho más entusiasta.

"_¡idiotas!"._

—Pero antes de que empiecen con el trabajo práctico, primero revisemos la teoría detrás de lo que se va a hacer. —dijo Dumbledore. —Quiero que transformen estos lagartos negros de Honduras en una copa. ―Mientras decía esto sostenía una caja repleta de lagartos negros bastante grandes.

― Ahora, ¿quién puede decirme dónde podría ocurrir una posible dificultad al realizar la transformación?

"_el problema está en que estos estúpidos ineptos ni siquiera son capaces de transfigurar un fósforo en una aguja. Aunque me pregunto de quién es la culpa". _Con éxito Riddle suprimió una sonrisa malvada mientras mantenía su mirada fija en Dumbledore. Él _por su puesto_, sabía por qué era difícil transformar un lagarto, pero no iba a levantar su mano. Transformaciones era la única clase en la que no se esforzaba, en realidad, ¿Cuál era el punto de intentarlo? Dumbledore simplemente lo ignoraría. Además Riddle no quería malgastar su tiempo intentando ganarse la buena opinión del hombre. No funcionaría de todas formas. Dumbledore lo odiaba y sospechaba que él era el responsable por toda clase de fechorías. En todo caso, no es como si estuviera pensando algo equivocado, pero Riddle odiaba como el hombre podía ver a través de él. Lo único que impedía que expulsara a Riddle de la escuela para arrojarlo después a Askaban era que no tenía verdadera evidencia que revelara la culpabilidad de Riddle en todos esos crímenes.

"_El viejo idiota no resultó ser tan inteligente como dicen"._

Él fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando la chicha sentada frente suyo levantó su mano.

―Señor, la dificultad para transformar uno de esos lagartos negros radica en que ellos son criaturas mágicas. ―Ella contestó sin demora.

"Pff, así que sabe lo que un lagarto negro es, probablemente porque hay una colonia entera de ellos viviendo en su asqueroso bolso".

―Eso es correcto, señorita DeCerto. ¿Y sabe por qué es difícil transformar una criatura mágica? ―Dumbledore le preguntó.

―Señor, la primera ley de Wilson sobre el equilibrio mágico claramente dice que no es posible para un mago imponer su magia sobre cualquier objeto, ser o hechizo que es mágicamente más poderoso que el poder del mago.

Además Jackson dice en su publicación: Transfiguración y el valor de los límites mágicos, que antes de transformar un objeto o ser, es necesario antes traspasar la energía mágica a dicho objeto o ser.

Tomando en cuenta la ley de Wilson, Jackson concluye que es solo posible transformar un objeto o ser mágico que tienen menos energía mágica que el conjurador del hechizo.

Después de su exposición la clase entera miró impresionada a DeCerto. Incluso Riddle tenía que admitir que incluso él estaba ligeramente sorprendido, pero por principio el no observaba fijamente a nadie. Por otro lado Dumbledore no parecía estar ni lo más mínimo asombrado por su conocimiento y le sonrió a la chica satisfecho.

―Muy bien señorita DeCerto. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Riddle sintió como su furia se volvía a alzar. ¿Diez puntos por saber los conceptos básicos? Si _él _hubiese contestado la pregunta de Dumbledore, o por un lado no hubiera obtenido ningún punto o sin más habría sido expulsado de la clase por hablar fuera de lugar. Si odio por Dumbledore opacaba su desagrado por DeCerto.

"_Quizás debería simplemente maldecirlos a ambos"._

―La señorita DeCerto tiene toda la razón. ―Hermione escuchó a Dumbledore decir. ―Es por eso que escogí este tipo de lagartos. Ellos poseen un origen mágico, por consecuencia poseen una mayor resistencia contra los intentos de modificar su forma.

Dumbledore comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la clase.

Hermione estaba absorbida en su lección. Ella había estado esperando con ansias el momento de tener clases con su antiguo director. Él era un gran mago, y su muerte dos años atrás había sido un gran golpe para su bando. En realidad su muerte marcó el verdadero comienzo de la guerra de Voldemort contra la Orden y el Ministerio. Sin Dumbledore no había nadie capaz de pararlo. Inmediatamente después de la caída de Dumbledore todo había estado atestado de desapariciones y horribles asesinatos. Ya nadie estaba a salvo. Muchas personas se habían unido al bando de Voldemort guiados por el miedo de perder sus vidas, y muchos más porque antes habían estado demasiado asustados de Dumbledore. Verlo ahora sano y salvo creaba un sentimiento confortable dentro de Hermione. Ella nunca había sido tan cercana al hombre como Harry, pero siempre supo el extraordinario mago y gran persona que había sido.

"_Incluso con todas sus fallas"._ Agregó Hermione con una sonrisa.

―Estos lagartos son en realidad una gran fuente de magia. Su muda de piel, conocida como polvo de Tegucigalpa, es uno de los más potentes ingredientes para pociones. Ahora cada uno tome un lagarto y haga su mejor esfuerzo posible. ―Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron mientras el observaba a sus alumnos.

Después de decir eso Dumbledore le dio una caja de lagartos a Lucia quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas de primera fila. Ella a regañadientes recibió la caja y le dio un ligero vistazo de disgusto a los oscuros reptiles. Tomó uno de los lagartos y lo sacó fuera de la caja y chilló cuando se retorció en su mano. Sus vecinas de mesa, Rose y Viola estaban incluso aún más reacias a tocar los animales. Hermione rodó sus ojos ante su comportamiento. Sin demora, la caja alcanzó su mesa. Weasley, Longbottom y Lupin no parecían tener ningún problema con la idea de lidiar con los reptiles. Hermione tomó uno para ella, ellos eran realmente unos hermosos lagartos.

―Ahora pueden comenzar. ―Dijo Dumbledore después de asegurarse que todos tuvieran su lagarto.

Primero Hermione observo a los otros estudiantes, quería saber que tan bueno era su desempeño. Obviamente la tarea era difícil porque nadie había logrado transformar su lagarto hasta el momento. Rose lo único que había logrado era alargar su lagarto, lo que causó que los gritos provenientes de su mesa aumentaran. Un chico de Gryffindor, cuyo nombre era Jorkins si Hermione recordaba correctamente, había logrado formar una copa negra. Pero no lograba mantener su forma por más de unos segundos.

―¡Ten cuidado Weasley! ―ella escuchó que Lupin refunfuñaba a su lado.

Weasley de alguna manera había logrado agrandar la boca con filosos dientes de su lagarto, y ahora, el animal estaba intentando comerse el animal del otro chico.

―¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso? ―Longbottom preguntó a modo de conversación. Su lagarto todavía permanecía intacto a pesar de sus muchos intentos por cambiarlo.

―No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pude incluso haber inventado un nuevo hechizo. ―Agregó Weasley con una sonrisa revoltosa.

Hermione decidió que era hora de intentar el hechizo en su lagarto, antes que el animal fuera comido por su hermano carnívoro. Ella tomó su varita y concentró su magia, luego la agitó pensando:

"_Mutatio calix!"_

Pudo sentir como su magia alcanzaba al lagarto y se apoderaba de su forma, luego ella intentó influenciarla para poder modificarla. Al principio se sintió como cualquier otra transformación pero luego ella sintió como golpeaba algo similar a una barrera que frenaba sus esfuerzos. Eso debía ser la magia propia del lagarto. Hermione tenía que concentrarse más en su propia magia para poder superar la barrera. Al momento en que pudo sentir como el obstáculo cedía pudo sentir algo más. Era una magia extraña que no provenía del lagarto sino que en realidad provenía de su interior. Al principio no era posible distinguirla de su propia magia, pero ahora si ella se concentraba podía sentirla. Estaba entrelazada con su propia magia habían retrasos de otro tipo de magia. Hermione se tensó. Supuestamente eso no tendría que pasar. Intentó liberarse de esa magia pero no era posible porque estaba enroscada demasiado fuerte alrededor de la de ella. Intentó también apoderarse de la magia extraña pero eso también fue inútil. Mientras más se concentraba en ella más sentía como se escapaba como agua entre sus dedos. Hermione no sabía que estaba pasándole, algo estaba seriamente mal. Ahora se sentía en estado de pánico.

―¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida. ―Lupin le preguntó preocupado.

"_Mantente firme. Ahora no es el momento adecuado para perder la cabeza"._ Hermione respiró profundo y luego usó su propia magia para derribar las defensas del lagarto. Inmediatamente el animal perdió su forma y se transformó en una copa plateada.

Ella levantó su mirada para mirar a Lupin y dijo: ―Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Lupin y Weasley, además Longbottom junto a ellos, miraron sorprendidos con la boca abierta a su copa.

―Wow, genial Hermione. Lo lograste. ―Longbottom estiró su mano para alcanzar la copa.

―¡Oye! ¡Déjame tocarlo también! ―Weasley le arrancó la copa para observarla.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste? ―Lupin examinó el cáliz impresionado.

Dumbledore notó la conmoción y caminó hacia la mesa que compartían.

―¡Señorita DeCerto! Excelente, excelente. ―Exclamo mientras tomaba la copa de las manos de Weasley. ―Una transformación hecha de forma perfecta. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el alago de Dumbledore. No había sido tan difícil. Si su magia no hubiese sido invadida habría podido hacerlo incluso antes. ¿Realmente nadie más había logrado la transformación? En ese momento recordó a Riddle sentado atrás de ella. ¿De seguro era él capaz de lograrlo? Pero Dumbledore estaba parado justo frente de ella, así que él sería capaz de ver si ha Riddle transforma su lagarto. Y entonces Slytherin también sería recompensado con veinte puntos.

Ella arriesgó una mirada hacia Riddle. Él estaba sentado en su puesto con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su rostro estaba carente de toda emoción, sin revelar ninguno de sus sentimientos. Pero ella podía leer sus ojos, ellos eran increíblemente intensos. Hermione podía jurar que había un atisbo de rojo en los ojos de Riddle mientras él miraba con odio a Dumbledore. Lucía listo para asesinar al otro hombre.

En su escritorio frente a él, se encontraba una hermosa copa dorada ricamente ornamentada.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia a Dumbledore en desconcierto. Ella no lo conocía como una persona poco arbitraria. Pero él obviamente ignoró el logro de Riddle. De ninguna manera es posible que el profesor no pudiera ver la copa dorada de Riddle que se encontraba directamente frente a él. Por todo el tiempo que ella había conocido al hombre, él nunca había sido prejuicioso, ni siquiera frente a una falta. Pero allí estaba él, ignorando el trabajo de un Slytherin mientras alababa a un estudiante de su propia casa. ¿O quizás esto tiene que ver con un problema entre Riddle y Dumbledore, y nada que ver con las casas? Esa era la explicación más probable Hermione razonó. Harry le había dicho a ella y a Ron que Dumbledore nunca había confiado en Riddle. Incluso cuando ellos eran profesor y estudiante en Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre había sospechado que Riddle era el culpable de la muerte de Myrtle la llorona, incluso si nunca encontró la evidencia necesaria para culparlo. ¿Cuándo era que eso había pasado? En el quinto año de Riddle, Hermione recordó. Así que eso pasó hace ya un año. Por supuesto que Dumbledore no está dispuesto a otorgarle puntos a un alumno al cual sospecha ser un asesino. Hermione realmente no puede culparlo.

Mientras Hermione estaba pensando en la relación del hombre con Riddle, Dumbledore había continuado con su lección. Él ahora estaba hablando sobre la problemática existente entre entidades mágicas y la transfiguración. Hermione tuvo que poner mayor esfuerzo para poder concentrarse y seguir la clase porque todavía seguía sobresaltada por aquella extraña magia que había experimentado. Además Dumbledore parecía tener el hábito de hablar sobre un tema en específico para luego cambiar abruptamente a otro, para luego regresar al tema anterior. Resultaba difícil seguir su explicación. Hermione solo lo logró porque ella ya conocía el tema del que estaba hablando. Su pergamino estaba repleto de apuntes. Al terminar la lección pudo ver como Riddle abandonaba el salón de clases lo más rápido posible. Sus ojos todavía tenían esa mirada de rabia apenas controlada.

―Hermione, ¡Eso fue genial! ―Dijo Weasley mientras ellos caminaban de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

―Sí, ¡Quién lo hubiese pensado! No solo eran una enciclopedia ambulante, no, además de eso sabes cómo realizar los hechizos de los cuales hablas. ―Longbottom añadió.

―Ya vamos, si no fue tan grandioso. ―Hermione se sentía incómoda con toda la adulación.

―¿No es grandioso? Eras la única que logró trasformar el lagarto. ―Dijo Lupin, quien luego añadió. ―Bueno, aparte de Riddle. Pero él no cuenta. Él Siempre logra todos los hechizos.

Ante este comentario Longbottom rodó sus ojos.

―Lo noté. ―Hermione dijo inocentemente. ―Si copa era incluso mejor que la mía. Pero Dumbledore no le dio puntos a Slytherin. Me pregunto por qué…

―No estoy seguro de la causa, ―Dijo Lupin. ―Pero Riddle y Dumbledore no se llevan muy bien que digamos-

―La subestimación del año. ―Longbottom sonrió.

―Normalmente él es el mejor en cada una de las clases. ―Lupin continuó como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido. ―La única excepción es Transformaciones. Riddle ni siquiera lo intenta allí. Aunque yo creo que él es realmente bueno en Transformaciones. Me sorprende que lo haya intentado hoy.

―ah, ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en Tom Riddle, Hermione? ―Lucia preguntó triunfal. ―¿Quieres unirte al fan club de Riddle después de todo?

Hermione ni siquiera consideró esa pregunta digna de ser respondida y se limitó a mirar a Lucia disgustada.

―Oigan, ¿Notaron que mañana es un fin de semana en el que podemos ir a Hogsmeade? ―Rose se introdujo en la conversación.

―Sí, tienes razón. ―Longbottom dijo entusiasmado. ―Yo realmente quiero ir a Zonko. Necesito conseguir algo para vengarme de Avery por casi matarme en el último partido de Quidditch.

―Excelente, ¿Qué vas a comprar? ―Weasley sonrió maliciosamente. ―Te recomiendo el Cambiador de Color. Una gota en el jugo de calabaza y el tendrá su cabello a lo rojo Gryffindor por el resto de la semana.

―¿Tú también vienes? ―Lucia le preguntó a Hermione mientras los dos chicos continuaban planeando la caída de Avery.

―Um… no. Creo que voy a pasar en esta ocasión. Realmente tengo que trabajar en el ensayo que el profesor Binns nos dio.

―Aw, vamos Hermione. Todavía tienes toda la siguiente semana para terminar eso. ―Weasley intervino.

―Verás, es que todavía tengo que ponerme al día con algunas de las clases. ―Hermione mintió.

Ella no tenía que ponerse al día en nada. Pero quería iniciar de una vez por todas, su investigación sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Mañana la mayoría de los estudiantes estarán en Hogsmeade. Por consecuencia dándole la oportunidad perfecta para investigar sin ser observada.

―Pero entonces te vas a perder todo mañana. ―Dijo Rose.

―Iré la próxima vez. ―Hermione prometió.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era alrededor de media noche cuando finalmente Hermione entró a su habitación. Ella había estado sentada en la sala común con sus compañeros Gryffindors. Ellos habían reído, conversado y jugando diversos juegos. Era como estar de regreso a su propio tiempo; como aquellos alegres días durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Bueno, casi como aquellos tiempos. Ella extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos. Cada vez que entraba a la sala común de Gryffindor esperaba verlos a ellos sentados en una esquina divirtiéndose.

"_¡Pero se han ido!"_

Hermione se precipitó al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se sacó su ropa y examinó las heridas que todavía tenía de la pelea en el Ministerio. Su antebrazo izquierdo todavía estaba amoratado pero ya no dolía. Los cortes superficiales y moretones más pequeños parecían estar sanando correctamente gracias al ungüento para moretones que ella ha estado aplicando cada noche. Incluso el profundo corte en su costado comenzaba a sanar. La cortada todavía parecía hinchada y roja pero se curará eventualmente solo dejando una cicatriz detrás. Hermione suspiró. Ya habían más que suficientes cicatrices en su cuerpo. Se preguntó por unos momentos cuando alguien iría a inventar algo contra las cicatrices mágicas.

"_Al menos no en los siguientes 54 años"._ Pensó mientras se ponía su piyamas Harry habría estado agradecido de tener una forma de deshacerse de _su _cicatriz. La magia podía dejar la peor clase de cicatrices en el cuerpo. _"Magia…"_

Ella no se había olvidado del incidente durante la clase de Transformaciones. Algo andaba mal con su magia. Hermione cerró sus ojos y convocó su magia. Podía sentirla fluyendo dentro de su cuerpo, era un confortable y constante pulso de energía. Pero no había ningún rastro de aquella magia externa que ella había sentido mientras transfiguraba al lagarto. Ella no podía encontrar aquellos trazos de esa magia extraña que había estado entrelazada con la suya. ¿Qué pudo haber causado este incidente? No había habido nada fuera de lo ordinario… aparte de que Riddle estaba sentado directamente detrás de ella. ¿Quizás él le hizo algo? ¿Pero para qué? Él no la conoce. No tenía ninguna razón para atacarla. Y esa curiosa magia no se había sentido para nada como él. No había sido no oscura o amenazadora. No, parecía unirse de forma bastante amigable con su propia magia. ¿Pero si no era Riddle, entonces quién más podría ser? Hermione no se sentía para nada entusiasmada con tener aparentemente un nuevo problema en su ya abultada lista de problemas. Pero por ahora ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Quizás esa extraña magia dentro de ella era una de aquellas cosas que pasaban solo una vez. Tal vez…

Hermione regreso al dormitorio. Las otras chicas todavía estaban abajo en la sala común. Sin contar a Diana, ella estaba durmiendo en su cama. Hermione caminó hacia su propia cama y se acostó. Ella ahora estaba realmente cansada y se quedó dormida en el momento que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

―_¡Tenemos que irnos Hermione! ―Harry le gritó, sacudiéndola intentando despertarla de su estupor._

_Ellos habían sido encontrados. A todo su alrededor mortífagos se estaban apareciendo. Hermione estaba asustada hasta los huesos. Ellos habían estado siguiendo una pista hasta otro Horcrux pero de alguna manera activaron sin querer una delas protecciones. Y ahora los mortífagos estaban tras ellos. Harry la arrastró junto a él. Ron los seguía disparando maldiciones hacia los mortífagos._

―_Apúrate. ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ―Él gritó._

_Maldiciones estaban volando por todos lados. Hermione intentó contraatacar con maldiciones. Pero habían tanto mortífagos que no seguramente no hacía ninguna diferencia. Entonces ella vio un mortífago acercándose a Harry. Antes de que ella pudiera gritar una advertencia el hombre enmascarado disparo una maldición hacia la espalda de Harry. Ellos no podían perder a Harry, Hermione pensó desesperada. Él era el único que tenía una oportunidad frente a Voldemort. El rayo de luz purpura se apresuraba hacia la espalda de Harry cuando ella tomó su decisión. Hermione giró a Harry de tal manera que ella quedó parada en medio del camino de la maldición. Pudo ver la cara sorprendida de Harry cuando la maldición la golpeó a ella en la espalda. En el momento en que la maldición la golpeó fue arrojada a una prisión de dolor. Cuchillos se enterraban en su carne, dejando horribles heridas abiertas. Los cortes cada vez se hacían más y más profundos, hasta tal punto que Hermione llegó a pensar que su cuerpo sería partido en pedazos. Lo último que ella sintió antes de caer de la inconsciencia era su propia sangre fluyendo por sobre su cuerpo…_

―¡Hermione!

―¡Hermione, despierta!

Hermione gruñó e intentó cubrir su cabeza con la frazada. Todavía estaba muy cansada. Ella se sentía como si apenas hubiese dormido.

―Mmm… ¿queieres?

―¡Ya vamos Hermione! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

―Hermione giró y abrió sus ojos. Ella vio a Lucia parada a su lado de su cara intentando arrancarle la frazada.

―DeCerto, en serio. Deberías levantarte. ¡La inspección es hoy! ―Hermione escuchó decir a la tajante voz de Viola. La chica estaba revisando dentro de su baúl.

Hermione se incorporó, todavía adormilada.

―¿Qué inspección? ―Dijo mientras suprimía un bostezo.

―Oh Dios, ¿Es que ninguna te dijo? ―Rose chilló.

Ella pareció ser instantáneamente invadida por el pánico. El por qué, Hermione no lo sabía. Era sábado después de todo.

―Er… no.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a buscar algo de ropa para vestirse. Como este día era fin de semana ella no tenía por qué usar el uniforme. Pero mientras revisaba su ropa al estilo de los cuarenta con pocas energías, pensó seriamente en simplemente no cambiarse y quedarse en su piyama durante todo el día. ¿Qué decía la etiqueta de los cuarenta sobre chicas caminando por allí medio desnudas? Con un suspiro tomó una falda simple azul y un polerón negro.

―Así que, ¿De qué inspección estamos hablando? ―Hermione lentamente se estaba molestando por la actitud de las otras chicas.

Ellas estaban corriendo para todos lados como desquiciadas. Ella se preguntó cómo era posible que ella pudiera dormir en medio de aquella conmoción.

―Es la profesora Legifer- Diana le dijo mientras suavizaba arrugas invisibles de su cama perfectamente hecha. ―Ella va a inspeccionar hoy nuestro cuarto.

―¿Ella qué? ―Hermione esperaba haber escuchado mal.

―Más o menos una vez al mes ella revisa los dormitorios de las chicas. Además si tu lugar no está perfectamente ordenado y organizado entonces vas a ser castigada. ―Lucia desesperadamente intentó doblar sus ropas de forma perfecta.

Hermione estúpidamente notó que ella no estaba usando el hechizo que Legifer había enseñado en la última lección. Bueno, había_ intentado_ enseñar. Hermione como siempre no le había tomado mayor atención. Ahora, esta inspección era escandalosa. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer que era? Hermione decidió simplemente ignorar este estúpido espectáculo y se dirigió al baño.

Diez minutos después ella regresó otra vez al cuarto. Ahora vestía su falda y el polerón negro. Las otras chicas todavía estaban corriendo por todos lados intentando establecer algún orden en sus cosas. En serio, esto era peor que el ejército, Hermione pensó entretenida.

―¡Legifer! ―Gritó Rose aterrorizada.

Y sin demora la profesora Legifer entró al dormitorio. Ella lucía impecable como siempre. Hermione se preguntaba cómo esa mujer lograba eso… o incluso por qué. Legifer escudriñó la habitación. Su rostro carente de alegría absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle. Ella se detenía en cada cama. Primero le tocó a Diana. La profesora Legifer observó la cama perfectamente hecha con una ceja alzada. Luego abrió el baúl de Diana. El contenido del baúl estaba igual de ordenado como las cosas que la chica mantenía fuera. Legifer dejó la cama de Diana sin decir ni una palabra. Obviamente eso era algo bueno, Hermione supuso, al ver que Diana dejaba salir un suspiro aliviado. A continuación Legifer examinó las camas de Viola y Lucia con la misma expresión agría en su rostro que tanto le gustaba usar. Pero aparentemente ellas resultaron estar igual de bien que Diana. Rose no fue tan suertuda como sus amigas.

―¿Qué es esto, señorita Smith? ―Preguntó la profesora mientras sostenía un arrogado pedazo de pergamino que ella había encontrado debajo, sí, _debajo_, de la cama. El por qué la mujer revisaba debajo de la cama estaba por sobre Hermione. Bueno, en realidad toda esta situación la superaba.

―Está caminando por el borde, señorita Smith. ―Rose parecía achicarse bajo la mirada penetrante de la profesora. ―La próxima vez que vea algo como esto, tendrá detención.

Hermione bufó ante esto.

―Señorita DeCerto. Veamos que puede presentarme _usted_. ― Legifer siseó perversamente mientras giraba hacia el sector de Hermione en la habitación.

Ella caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la cama de Hermione y vio la ropa que estaba esparcida por sobre la cama desordenada todavía sin hacer. Ella elevó una ceja y abrió el baúl que reveló un caos organizado. Al menos para Hermione estaba organizado. El rostro de Legifer se transformó en pura maldad mientras su mirada pasó al pequeño escritorio de Hermione que estaba repleto de libros, plumas y pergaminos. En realidad ella lucía como si navidad hubiese llegado temprano. Esto no presagia nada bueno, pensó Hermione.

―Bien, bien, bien, señorita DeCerto. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. ―Dijo Legifer con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione alzó una ceja ante esto. En verdad odiaba a esa desagradable mujer. Ella empujó uno de los libros levemente con su varita. Resultaba bastante claro que ella no quería tocar nada con sus dedos.

―Esto es, según mi opinión, digno de detención, señorita DeCerto. ―Ella miró a Hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha jugando alrededor de sus labios. ―Próximo martes, a las 6 de la tarde.

―¿Me estás bromeando? ―Hermione simplemente no podía evitar ser grosera alrededor de esa mujer. No estaba en su naturaleza ser grosera con nadie, pero esa mujer parecía tener la habilidad de sacar a flote lo mejor de las personas.

―Eso es otra detención, señorita DeCerto. Y su no desea pasar el resto del año en detención le sugiero que controle su lengua en este instante.

Hermione realmente quería decir exactamente que pensaba de ella, pero no quería pasar más tiempo con esa horrible mujer del que ya tenía. Después Legifer dejó el dormitorio dejando detrás una muy molesta Hermione.

―Oh, ¡Hermione! Eso fue tan injusto. ―Rose se lamentó. ―Siento mucho que no te hayamos dicho ayer sobre la inspección. Pero simplemente olvidamos que tú eres nueva y que no lo sabías.

―Son solamente dos detenciones. Pudo haber sido peor. ―Lucia intentó calmarla.

―Está bien, ¡En serio! Pienso que ella simplemente me odia. Nada que yo pueda cambiar. ―_"o quiero cambiar_". Hermione descartó.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Después de un agradable y relajado desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione le dijo adiós a sus amigos quienes se fueron camino a Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba un poquito curiosa sobre Hogsmeade. Ella quería ver cuánto había cambiado durante las cinco décadas que separaban su última visita con el ahora. Siempre le habían gustado los fines de semanas de Hogsmeade en su época. Pero ahora ella tenía otras cosas que hacer. Tales como encontrar la forma de regresar al período de tiempo correcto sin cambiar el pasado y así sin probablemente condenar su futuro a un terrible destino.

"Sin ningún tipo de presión". Hermione suspiró cansadamente mientras caminaba por el corredor que guiaba a la biblioteca.

―¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en un hermoso día como este? ―La Sra. Peters, la bibliotecaria, le sonrió amistosamente.

―Solo una pequeña investigación, Señorita. Peters. ―Hermione contestó. A ella de verdad le gustaba la señorita Peters. Ella era mucho más agradable que la Sra. Pince. La señorita Peters estaba mucho más dispuesta a ser útil y ayudar, en cambio la señora Pince había sido derechamente perturbadora.

―Señorita DeCerto, usted pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. ―La señorita Peters reprendió a Hermione suavemente.

Hermione le sonrió. Luego se adentró en la biblioteca buscando un lugar agradable y apartado. Ella encontró uno en una esquina que no podía ser visto desde la entrada. Hermione se sentó en la silla con su espalda hacia la pared. De esa forma nadie podría escabullirse detrás de su espalda. Ella definitivamente no necesitaba a nadie sospechando de su interés por los viajes en el tiempo, o las Reliquias de la Muerte. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se paró para revisar los estantes.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda, lectura y unas cuantas palabrotas, Hermione todavía no había encontrado información útil. Hasta ahora solo había encontrado libros que trataban la naturaleza en general o libros sobre giratiempos. Incluso había un libro detallado de cómo crearlos. Hermione se preguntó si era sensato no restringir el libro por su información. Pero después de que ella leyó el libro supo el por qué no estaba prohibido. Era increíblemente difícil crear un giratiempo. Los hechizos y encantamientos involucrados estaban muy por encima de su nivel y los materiales con los que se construía un giratiempo eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir.

Pero ella no necesitaba un giratiempos de todas formas. Lo que ella necesitaba era un hechizo u objeto que le permitiera avanzar en el tiempo. Un giratiempo definitivamente no era la forma para conseguir eso. Hermione razonó cuando revisaba ya el décimo libro sobre giratiempos. Ellos no estaban construidos para viajar hacia el futuro. No era simplemente cambiar algunos de los hechizos involucrados para poder viajar en el tiempo hacia el futuro. Su único propósito era retroceder al pasado. Avanzar en el tiempo era simplemente imposible. Los libros simplemente confirmaron lo que ella ya sabía.

Los libros sobre la naturaleza del tiempo en general resultaron ser bastante informativos. Pero de nuevo, ellos no la ayudaban a resolver su problema. Hermione cerró un libro bastante grande sobre el tiempo y su naturaleza junto a unos cuantos hechizos ―realmente inútil― con un suspiro. Hasta ahora ella no había aprendido nada que la podría ayudar.

"_Quizás esta no es la manera de aproximarse al problema después de todo_". Ella pensó. La fuente de su problema había sido probablemente la Varita de Saúco. Así que si esa varita fue la que la envió al pasado, debería ser capaz de enviarla de vuelta a su tiempo. Seguramente ella debería intentar buscar información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Ella miró su reloj de pulsera, casi las 5 de la tarde. Había pasado todo el día aquí para nada. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Ella estaba frustrada. Sería más saludable parar aquí por ahora y retomar su búsqueda otro día.

Ella dejó la biblioteca invadida por el sentimiento de derrota. Bostezó mientras caminaba por un corredor del cuarto piso. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban todavía en Hogsmeade disfrutando de un buen día. Quizás ella debería ir afuera por un poco de aire puro. Reflexionando sobre lo que haría por el resto de la tarde dobló una esquina y chocó directamente con alguien. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos levantando su mirada para ver con quién se había topado.

El alto y musculoso chico parecía ser de sexto o séptimo año y vestía los colores de la casa de Slytherin. Detrás de él ella pudo ver que era seguido por más chicos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin u todos debían estar en su sexto o séptimo año. Todos ellos la miraban fijamente y tenían su cara contorsionada en disgusto.

"_¿Qué están tramando"._ Hermione pensó desconfiada. Con un golpe de ansiedad ella se dio cuenta lo solitario y oscuro que era ese corredor. Y esos Slytherins no lucían precisamente encantados de encontrarse con ella en este lugar. Inconscientemente ella se puso en su posición de duelo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? ―El chico con el cual Hermione había chocado preguntó de forma agresiva mientras daba un paso amenazador hacia ella.

―Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estaba prohibido caminar alrededor de esta escuela. ―Hermione contestó sarcásticamente, una vez más sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la falta de emoción en su propia voz. Ella no sabía cuándo había desarrollado esa habilidad en particular, pero Harry y Ron se habían visto sorprendidos por ella en más de una ocasión. Para Hermione era principalmente perturbador más que otra cosa.

―Cuida tu boca, _¡Gryffindor!_ ―Uno del os otros dijo venenosamente. Él escupió la última palabra de tal manera que sonó como un insulto.

Hermione notó que su mano iba a su varita mientras él hablaba. ¿Por qué esta gente siempre es tan agresiva? Era como si se hubiese adentrado en algo que ellos realmente no querían que ella viera. Esto parecía ser más que la simple rivalidad entre las dos casas.

―Avery, por favor, no hay ninguna razón para usar un tono como ese. ―Hermione escuchó una suave y calmada voz decir.

Ella pudo ver como el chico que recién le había hablado tensarse. Los otros se apartaron para hacerlo lugar para el que sea que hubiese hablado. Hermione tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sabía quién era él. Alguien, que ella no había notado antes porque estaba parado detrás de todos los otros, estaba caminando hacia ella. Los sonidos de sus pasos autoritarios eran ahora el único sonido que inundaba el corredor. Mientras él caminaba confiadamente hacia ella Hermione pudo ver que era efectivamente Tom Riddle. Él traía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su, de otra forma, atractivo rostro. Él se detuvo justo frente a ella y Hermione dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Él sonrió al ver eso.

―Señorita DeCerto, es un placer volver a verla. ―Riddle dijo educadamente mientras le sonreía.

Pero Hermione no caía en su trampa. Ella podía ver la frialdad debajo del gesto. Por primera vez notó cuan alto era Riddle, él se estaba inclinando sobre ella. Merlín, ella deseó haber ido con sus amigos a Hogsmeade en vez de quedarse en la biblioteca.

_._._._._

Aquí estaba ella otra vez. El estorbo que lo había molestado desde su llegada a la escuela, DeCerto, esa estúpida chica. Ella constantemente lo rechazaba ofensivamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos por conquistarla. Eso simplemente no era la forma en que las cosas funcionan, pensó Riddle furiosamente._ Nadie_ podía resistirse a él. Y con mayor razón no esa asquerosa zorra. Él caminó hacia ella sintiéndose satisfecho de cómo sus seguidores se apartaban para darle espacio. Ahora él estaba parado justo frente a ella, y DeCerto parecía asustada de él. Eso era mucho mejor que su indiferencia.

"_Tu __deberías __estar aterrorizada de mi presencia, DeCerto"._

Ella incluso retrocedió un paso lejos de él. Por eso ahora estaba con su espalda pegada a la pared. Ya no había forma de que ella pudiera escapar.

―Señorita DeCerto, es un placer volver a verla. ―Él dijo, apenas capaz de mantener el disgusto fuera de su voz.

Ella levantó su mirada para mirarlo y él pudo ver miedo en sus ojos castaños. La chica envió una rápida mirada a sus seguidores parados detrás de él y luego volvió a filar sus ojos en él.

"_No hay forma de escapar, querida mía. Y yo realmente no necesito a esos idiotas para detenerte"._

―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ―Ella preguntó forzadamente, y Riddle se sintió un tanto asombrado por la fuerza que su voz todavía poseía.

"Esa pequeña perra todavía no sabe cuál es su lugar". Él rabió mentalmente.

―¿Por qué?, señorita DeCerto. Yo solo estaba intentando ser amable con usted. No hay ninguna razón para atacarme de esa forma. ―él dijo suavemente pero ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por sonar cordial o agradable.

Si esta chica no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su superioridad a la manera fácil, entonces él se vería obligado a mostrarle que era lo que significaba cruzarse en su camino. Después de todo, él no podía aguantar que ella recorriera el castillo como si pudiera ser cualquier cosa que se le plazca.

Su voz goteaba sarcasmo cuando ella volvió a hablar. ―Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte.

Él tuvo que respirar profundamente para mantener su temperamento bajo control y no maldecirla allí mismo. De todas formas él podía sentir se volvía más y más salvaje. Estaba moviéndose furiosa alrededor de él. Ahora él estaba realmente colérico. Él sabía que estaba haciendo a los otros sentirse incómodos pero no se detuvo. Obviamente DeCerto había notado su magia también porque ahora se veía nuevamente aterrorizada. Una sonrisa malvada hizo su camino hacia su cara.

Hermione se estaba reprendiendo a sí misma con vehemencia. ¿Qué rayos se le había pasado por la cabeza para hablarle a Riddle de esa manera? Pero había dicho esas palabras mucho antes de poder detenerlas. Ahora él estaba furioso. Ella podía sentir como él emanaba magia oscura. Esa magia asaltaba su cuerpo y dificultaba su respiración. Incluso podía ver cómo sus seguidores retrocedían un par de pasos alejándose de él. Pánico empezó a burbujear en su interior. Riddle la estaba atravesando con su mirada, sus ojos grises fríos como el hielo. ¿Por qué a ella se le ocurrió insultarlo tan abiertamente? Intentó alejarse un par de pasos de él pero sintió su cómo su espalda chocaba con la fría pared de piedra detrás de ella. Riddle la había atrapado contra la pared.

En ese momento Riddle súbitamente se inclinó hacia adelante. Ella se tensó visiblemente cuando él movió su cabeza para hablarle al oído, sus labios prácticamente la tocaban. Su cuerpo apenas tocaba el suyo pero su magia ahora realmente la mantenía aprisionada contra la pared de piedra. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Hermione pudo sentir cómo sus rodillas eran incapaces de seguir sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo.

―Te daré un consejo, DeCerto. ―él susurró maliciosamente en su oreja. Hermione se estremeció al sentir su aliento contra su piel. ―¡No me provoques! ¡Tú no quieres tenerme como tu enemigo!

Él se volvió a incorporar. Hermione volvió a temblar cuando levantó su mirada hacia él. Su cara ahora era una máscara carente de expresión. Pero sus ojos que la miraban fijamente Hermione pudo ver aquella frialdad, el desdén y ese infinito odio que era característico de su contraparte del futuro.

Él retrocedió un paso y dijo con una perturbadora voz amistosa. ―Fue agradable encontrarme con usted, señorita DeCerto. ―Con eso, él le sonrió amablemente.

Pero aunque ahora su rostro era una máscara de pura afabilidad, Hermione todavía podía ver la ferocidad y el frío odio debajo de esa delgada careta. Entonces él se volteó y se alejó de ella caminando arrogantemente. Sus seguidores se tensaron cuando él camino junto a ellos y luego lo siguieron desde una servicial y respetuosa distancia.

Cuando ellos se fueron Hermione se deslizó lentamente contra la pared en la que estaba poyada. Su cuerpo entero todavía se estaba estremeciendo. Ella cerró sus ojos e intentó volver a respirar normalmente. Eso no era bueno. Riddle no la había simplemente notado, algo que ella intentaba evadir desde el primer momento en que sus pies tocaron Hogwarts, sino que ahora él sentía un inmenso disgusto hacia ella. Incluso había llegado a amenazarla. Ella todavía no podía creer cómo fue tan estúpida para ser capaz de burlarse de él. Él podría tener dieciséis años, pero juzgando por lo que acababa de ver, Hermione pudo confirmar que él a estas alturas ya era alguien extremadamente peligroso.

¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? Quizás venir a Hogwarts había sido una idea estúpida desde el comienzo. La mejor opción en este momento era irse inmediatamente de este lugar. No era seguro para ella quedarse aquí. Hermione realmente no quería volver a enfrentarse a él. Si ella en verdad necesitaba la información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte entonces podría encontrar la información en cualquier otra parte. Después de todo Hogwarts no hospedaba la púnica biblioteca de toda Inglaterra. Sí, irse parecía ser la mejor opción.

Hermione flexionó sus rodillas y las apretó contra su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Todavía se sentía muy turbada. Su primer impulso era alejase de ese monstruo lo más rápido posible. ¿Pero ese era realmente el pasó más lógico a seguir? La información la podría obtener en otro lugar, ¿Pero qué pasaba con la Varita de Saúco? Dumbledore la iba a obtener eventualmente, así que ella necesitaba mantenerse cerca de él. Ella no sabía la fecha exacta en la que el profesor se iba a enfrentar contra Grindlewald y vencerlo. La información que pudo encontrar en su propio tiempo siempre había sido contradictoria. Y ella nunca le había preguntado. No, ella debería quedarse lo más cerca posible de Dumbledore, entonces de esa forma surgiría eventualmente la oportunidad de obtener la varita para ella.

¿Pero entonces que iba a pasar con Riddle? Hermione se inclinó hacia la pared y apoyó su cabeza en la fría piedra. Definitivamente Riddle era ahora un nuevo problema. Él sentía lo suficiente molesto con ella hasta el punto de sentir que era necesario amenazarla.

Lentamente ella se levantó del sitio donde estaba descansando.

"_Sentarse y llorar no es para nada útil. ¡Tengo que mantenerme firme y actuar!"._

Al caminar hacia la siguiente esquina ella reconoció sus alrededores. Este era el corredor con la Sala de los Menesteres. Quizás de allí era de donde Riddle y su grupillo habían salido. ¿Qué era lo que habían estado haciendo en ese lugar? Probablemente una reunión de mortífagos, Hermione pensó. Esos Slytherins tenían esa brutal mirada que había caracterizado a los mortífagos de su tiempo. Hermione tragó pesado ante el pensamiento de haber conocido a los primeros mortífagos.

Rodeada de esos pesimistas pensamientos caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando por fin entró a la sala común. En ese lugar ella se sentía segura. Ningún malvado Slytherin podía alcanzarla aquí. La sala común estaba bastante poblada. Era obvio que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían regresado de su visita a Hogsmeade. Ellos estaban allí agrupados conversando y riendo.

―Hey, ¡Hermione! ¡Allí estas! ―Rose la saludó.

El grupo estaba sentado, reunido en un costado de la sala común. Hermione caminó hacia ellos y se sentó entre Lupin y Lucia en el sofá.

―¿Qué pasó Hermione? Estás pálida como un fantasma. ―Weasley estaba sentado frente a ella en una silla y la observaba muy preocupado.

―Sí, te ves un tanto enferma. ―Dijo Rose.

Hermione sabía solo una razón para lucir así de pálida. _"Bueno, el Dark Lord me acaba de amenazar, pero no va a pasar nada malo. Estoy segura"._

―Creo que estoy solamente cansada. ―Contestó en vez de lo que en verdad pasó.

―¿Estuviste todo el día en la biblioteca? ―Longbottom le preguntó incrédulo.

―Me olvide del tiempo. ―Hermione ofreció como explicación y luego cambió el tema de conversación. ―¿Dime, qué fue lo que finalmente obtuviste de Zonko?

La boca de Longbottom se movió en una sonrisa traviesa. ―Sip, los mejores Cambiadores de forma que ellos tenían disponibles. ―anunció orgulloso.

―¿Qué es lo que hacen? ―Hermione no había escuchado de ellos antes.

Ante esto Longbottom tomó su bolsa y sacó de ella lo que parecía ser un paquete de inocentes dulces. Él le ofreció uno. Hermione tomó un dulce y lo observo de forma sospechosa.

―¡Vamos! ―Weasley dijo y agregó al ver que Hermione todavía estaba insegura. ―No es realmente tan malo. Bueno, al menos si no eres un Slytherin.

Hermione se escogió de hombros y puso el dulce en su boca. Era bastante pegajoso y sabía a caramelo. Hermione lo tragó y esperó a que algo pasara. Al principio nada extraordinario pasó pero luego pudo sentir cómo sus ropas estaban cambiando. Ella todavía vestía su polerón negro y falda azul. Pero mientras ella miraba su ropa vio como estas cambiaban y se transformaban en su uniforme. Después de un rato ella estaba sentada en el sillón vestida completamente con su uniforme.

―Bueno, eso fue impresionante. ¿Pero cómo es que con esto lograran su venganza? ―Hermione volvió a mirar a Longbottom.

―Por, mi querida Hermione, estos dulces son para cambiar la ropa de cualquiera que los coma hacia el uniforme de la escuela. Pero no cualquier uniforme, serpa el uniforme de Gryffindor. ―Longbottom le sonrió. ―Al ser Avery el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, va a apreciar de todo corazón estos agradables colores en su nuevo uniforme.

Weasley se rió ante esta aseveración.

―Seh, y la mejor parte es que incluso si te cambias de ropa, el dulce de todas formas va a transformas cualquier cosa que te pongas. Solo se detiene cuando comes uno de los dulces con envoltura amarilla.

Entonces él tomó un dulce amarillo de otra caja y se lo dio a Hermione. Ella comió el dulce y después de unos segundos el uniforme había cambiado de regreso a su apariencia normal.

―¡No está mal! ―Hermione les sonrió.

―Ahora, tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para lograr que Avery coma uno de estos dulces. ―Dijo Longbottom.

Lupin rodó sus ojos ante lo que dijo el otro y miró a sus dos amigos. ―En serio, ¿Ustedes dos no pueden encontrar algo más productivo en lo que puedan ocupar su tiempo?

―Ow, vamos Lupin. Eres un aguafiestas. ―Weasley exclamó.

* * *

><p>¡Buenos días! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo el jueves 25 como prometí! Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo disfruto traducirla y leerla.<p>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Hermione y Riddle ya han tenido su primer enfrentamiento, ¿qué les ha parecido?

**Amorgen Lestrange:** Te agregué al correo que me enviaste pero no te he podido contactar, tampoco puedo enviarte correos por mp. Lo siento mucho pero ya encontré a alguien más para que me ayude. Saludos.

Próximo capítulo **Jueves 8 de Septiembre**. Puede que no alcance a publicar ese día porque esa semana tengo dos evaluaciones en la universidad, pero haré todo mi posible para tenerles el capítulo. Si no lo subo ese día, sí o sí el capítulo estará publicado el **Jueves 15**.

Nes.


	5. Capítulo 4 Danza con el Diablo

******Disclaimer completo en el prólogo y en mi perfil.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: Danza con el Diablo.<strong>

Era nuevamente lunes y Hermione empezó su segunda semana en Hogwarts en los años cuarenta. Apenas había abandonado la sala común durante el fin de semana, en un intento de evadir a Riddle lo más posible. Ella tenía que admitir que en verdad estaba realmente aterrada de él. Bueno, en realidad ella desde antes sentía miedo hacia él. Pero ahora ese sentimiento había alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel. Después de que Riddle la atacara en el pasillo él se volvió a convertir en Voldemort dentro su mente. No existía forma de negarlo. Es cierto que luce diferente pero _él es _Voldemort. Esos ojos sin misericordia se lo habían dicho. Ella no quería volver a estar cerca de él otra vez, y si su lado lógico no hubiese insistido que tenía que quedarse en el castillo debido a la Varita de Saúco, ella se habría escapado de Hogwarts sin demora. Pero como la mayor parte de Hermione era esa parte lógica, se quedó y en estos momentos se dirigía a su primera clase de la semana. Desafortunadamente era la clase de pociones. Era desafortunado porque esa era una de esas clases Gryffindor-Slytherin.

Ella estaba un poco atrasada. Como no quería ir a la clase se había retrasado del grupo, pero ahora no había forma de seguir retrasando este momento. Respiró profundamente y entró al familiar laboratorio de pociones. El resto de los estudiantes parecían ya haber llegado a la clase. Pudo ver a Lupin y Longbottom sentados en una de las mesas de atrás. Weasley no estaba allí porque él tomó Adivinación en vez de Pociones. Hermione suspiró sintiéndose ligeramente envidiosa del pelirrojo. ¿Quién habría imaginado que _ella desearía _ ir a la clase de Adivinación?

Ella miró alrededor de la clase buscando un asiento libre. Solo quedaba uno. Hermione se tensó al ver que ese asiento se encontraba en la mesa donde estaba sentado Riddle. Ella lo miró y vio como el abiertamente le sonreía con malicia. Hermione tuvo el mal presentimiento de que ese asiento no estaba desocupado por mera coincidencia como aparentaba ser. Sin otra opción, caminó reacia hacia él.

―Que sorpresa, si no es más que la mismísima señorita DeCerto. ―Riddle se burló.

A su izquierda se sentaba otro chico de Slytherin. Hermione lo reconoció. Él era uno de los seguidores de Riddle, un mortífago. Hermione se estremeció. Él había sido parte del grupo que la amenazó en aquel corredor. Él tenía el cabello platinado y piel pálida. Era bastante apuesto, Hermione notó. Nada comparado con la belleza oscura y misteriosa de Riddle, pero apuesto al fin y al cabo. Bueno, si no fuera por esa mirada que andaba trayendo. Él la miraba sin perderse ningún detalle mientras ella se sentaba al lado de Riddle. Como si ella fuera alguna clase de basura particularmente desagradable.

―Oh, creo que ustedes todavía no han sido presentados. ―Riddle se rió oscuramente. ―Te presento a Abraxas Malfoy, Malfoy, ella es Hermione DeCerto.

El chico de pelo platinado, Malfoy, apenas inclinó su cabeza como reconocimiento hacia ella. Nunca abandonando su actitud estirada. Hermione simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Por supuesto que él era un Malfoy. ¿Acaso todos los miembros de esa familia tenían que hacer su vida miserable? Hermione reflexionó.

―Ahora, DeCerto, ¿Dónde están tus modales? ―Hermione se volvió hacia Riddle. ―¿Pensé que habías tomado mi pequeño consejo a conciencia? ―Su tono era suave y conversacional, pero había una malicia oculta entrelazada en sus palabras.

"_¡No me provoques!"._ Por supuesto que ella recordaba sus palabras. _"Ese maldito desgraciado"._

Él la miró expectante. Su gesto malvado todavía plasmado por todo su rostro. Hermione podía ver el triunfo brillando en sus ojos. Pero lo que realmente la molestaba era la diversión y el menosprecio que alardeaba.

"_Ya no seguirás pretendiendo que eres un príncipe encantador, ¿Cierto?"_

De cierta forma Hermione lo prefería de esa manera. Su fachada amistosa había resultado ser seriamente perturbadora. Ella apretó sus labios formando una delgada línea. Su mano derecha saltaba por las ganas de maldecirlo. Justo ahora y aquí. Pero no debía hacer eso, se dijo a sí misma.

"_Simplemente ignóralo"._

Hermione fue salvada de esta desagradable conversación cuando el Profesor Slughorn entró al salón de clases.

Que inoportuno, Riddle pensó a medida que observaba al profesor entrar. Le habría encantado poder seguir incordiando a la chica. Él estudió su rostro mientras el profesor divagaba sobre una u otra poción. Ella evitaba su mirada y parecía estar asustada de él, notó satisfecho. Había sido un golpe de suerte haberla encontrado en ese corredor. Él había decidido que tenía que mostrarle que él no era alguien a quién se pudiera mirar a menos. Pero todavía parecía ver cierta resistencia dentro de ella, así que necesitaba ponerle fin a eso. Sintió como una sonrisa perversa se formaba en su rostro.

Hermione se sentía enferma. Él la estaba mirando fijamente, podía sentirlo. Como si él estuviera taladrando un agujero en el costado de su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos quería obtener de ella? ¿Por qué de la nada estaba tan interesado en su persona? Hermione no se podía concentrar en la lección. Slughorn le había dado un saludo de bienvenida al ser una estudiante nueva, pero ella solo logró asentir estúpidamente como respuesta. Luego él había empezado a hablar sobre una poción, pero Hermione ni siquiera de cual estaba hablando por lo distraída que estaba por causa de Riddle.

―… es principalmente usada por los aurores para detectar la edad de menores de edad problemáticos. Toma cierto tiempo en prepararse, pero yo tengo confianza en ustedes. Comenzaremos a trabajar en la poción después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Les recomiendo que tomen el tiempo para prepararse porque la clasificación que obtengan en esta poción va a efectuar fuertemente su nota final de pociones. Quiero que se reúnan en grupos de tres integrantes. Hum, pensándolo bien, es mejor que se formen grupos con quienes están sentados ahora. ―Ante estas palabras Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, Riddle al escucharla levantó una de sus cejas. Hermione se reprendió a sí misma por su falta de autocontrol.

―Profesor, ¿Cómo es que la poción funciona?

―Bueno, Señor Nott, en primer lugar se necesita un poco de la sangre del sujeto que se va a testear. Una vez teniendo la sangre se la debe mesclar con la poción Ortus. La mescla se debe aplicar en un pedazo de pergamino y así se va a revelar el año de nacimiento del sujeto de pruebas.

A Hermione no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando en esos precisos momentos. ¿La poción Ortus? Nunca antes había escuchado de ella. ¿Una poción para revelar la fecha de nacimiento? Eso era lo último que necesitaba ahora. Su fecha de nacimiento era 1979. ¿Cómo demonios explicaría ese resultado? Quizás la poción realizaría una estimación de su edad y luego arrojaría una fecha de nacimiento de acuerdo a ese resultado. En ese caso arrojaría la fecha 1925. Pero ella no podía estar segura. Esa estúpida poción podría arruinar todo. Típico de Slughorn, él siempre sabía cómo transformar su vida ya miserable en un completo infierno. Tendría que investigar sobre esa poción, aunque dudaba que en algún libro salieran los efectos que el viaje en el tiempo tiene sobre la poción Ortus. Entonces su última solución sería sabotear su propia poción. Si claro, sería pan comido lograrlo con Riddle asechando su espalda. Nerviosamente jugueteó con su pluma.

"_No ahora Granger"._ Se dijo a sí misma._ "Riddle está sentado justo al lado tuyo"._

Él iba a notar si algo la estaba molestando. Entonces intentaría con todas sus fuerzas averiguar qué es eso que la perturba. Ella necesitaba calmarse, la poción necesitaba cierto tiempo en ser preparada. Todavía tenía tiempo para encontrar una solución a este desastre.

Por el resto de la clase Slughorn continuó exponiendo sobre las distintas pociones para revelar la edad y sus ventajas y desventajas en comparación con cada una. Hermione no podía realmente concentrarse, sintiendo como si Riddle sentado a su lado y la poción Ortus fueran su propia espada de Damocles colgando sobre su cabeza. Ella se sintió aliviada cuando la lección terminó, siendo posible para ella dejar el salón de clases.

La siguiente clase de Hermione era Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Normalmente a ella le gustaba mucho esa clase. Había sido una clase realmente útil en su propio tiempo. Pero ahora se sentía realmente aprehensiva de ir allí. Hace poco se había enterado, que al igual de Pociones, era una de las clases entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Así que Riddle también iba a estar allí. Estaba segura de que Riddle se comportaría al igual que en Pociones, burlándose de ella.

Entró a la sala de clases junto a sus amigos Gryffindors. Hermione casi gruñó cuando su mirada recayó sobre Riddle. Él estaba sentado en la primera fila. Y ahora mismo la estaba mirando con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en su rostro. Hermione apartó su mirada de él. Siguiendo a Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin a su mesa, la cual por suerte estaba situada muy lejos de Riddle.

―Así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ―Hermione preguntó principalmente para desviar sus pensamientos de Riddle.

―No estoy seguro. Pero espero que realicemos nuevamente duelos. ―Weasley contestó.

―Oh, ¿Se realizan duelos en esta clase? ―Hermione estaba ligeramente impresionada. Aparte del desastroso club de duelo en su segundo año, nunca se había enseñado como batirse a duelo en su período del tiempo.

―No te preocupes, Hermione. ―Lucia dijo. Ella, Rose, Diana y Viola estaban sentadas justo en la mesa al lado de Hermione. ―No tienes que participar en los duelos. En realidad, todas las chicas pueden escoger no participar en ellos.

Las otras chicas en la mesa asintieron. Hermione mentalmente rodó sus ojos. ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando? ¿Qué un malvado y cruel mago oscuro _no las atacaría_ simplemente porque ellas son mujeres? Cuando el profesor entró al salón de clases, Hermione levantó su mirada para observarlo. Era bastante joven para ser un profesor, pensó. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con cabello rubio corto.

Riddle vio al profesor entrar, él era nuevo. Recién empezaba este año y Riddle todavía no sabía qué pensar de él todavía. El profesor parecía saber de qué estaba hablando. Pero nuevamente: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. El tema en sí mismo parecía ser un desperdicio de tiempo y energías para Riddle. El chico sonrió engreído ante esto. ¿Por qué necesitaría defenderse a sí mismo de algo tan hermoso y excitante?

―Buenos días clase. ―El profesor los saludó y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de DeCerto.

Bueno, ella no era fácil de pasar por alto, pensó Riddle. Con su cabello luciendo como un nido de pájaros.

―Oh, tú debes ser Hermione DeCerto.

―Sí, profesor. ―DeCerto contestó tímidamente.

―Es un agrado tenerla con nosotros, señorita DeCerto. ―McGray le dijo.

Riddle rodó sus ojos. No,_ definitivamente no_ era agradable tener a esa chica aquí.

―Pero ahora continuemos con nuestra lección. Espero que todos hayan estudiado los hechizos que les sugerí. Porque hoy vamos a realizar nuevamente una sesión de duelo. ―Murmullos invadieron la clase y uno que otro quejido.

―Para aquellos que decidan no participar en los duelos. ―McGray se giró hacia a las chicas de la clase y les mostró unas cuantas hojas de pergamino. ―He preparado estos deberes. Con tranquilidad tomen uno y diríjanse a la biblioteca para trabajar en ellos. Yo iré a recolectarlos al término de la clase.

McGray empezó a repartir las asignaciones a los estudiantes que no deseaban participar en los duelos. Riddle sacudió su cabeza. Esos idiotas eran incluso demasiado lentos para saber cómo sujetar una varita correctamente. Él observó como McGray se dirigía a los Gryffindors para entregar los pergaminos. Cuando McGray le iba a entregar uno a DeCerto Riddle la escuchó decir,

―Profesor, preferiría participar en la sesión de duelo. Si es posible, claro.

¿Así que esa perra idiota pensaba que sabía cómo batirse a duelo? Riddle bufó despectvamente.

―Sí, por supuesto señorita DeCerto. ―McGray le sonrió.

Una idea se empezó a formar en la mente de Riddle y una sonrisa malvada se plasmó en su rostro, mientras tanto McGray regresaba a su lugar frente a la clase y anunciaba. ―Por favor, tomen sus varitas y síganme. No van a necesitar nada más.

Él abrió la puerta que se encontraba al lado del pizarrón negro. Los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y un excitado murmullo empezó. Riddle siguió a los otros estudiantes al siguiente salón, el cual era dos veces más grande que el salón de clases. El resto de los estudiantes se amontonaron alrededor del profesor. Riddle se aseguró de estar parado cerca de DeCerto. Si tenía suerte él podría darle una lección sin romper ninguna regla de la escuela.

Sin demora McGray dijo, ―Por favor encuentren una pareja para trabajar. Ustedes conocen sus habilidades así que encuentren a alguien que las iguale.

En ese momento Riddle se dirigió rápidamente hacia DeCerto.

_._._._._

Una sesión de duelo era finalmente algo emocionante. Después del fiasco de su clase previa Hermione esperaba con ansias un poco de actividad física. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que se batió a duelo. Quizás podría formar pareja con Lupin, él parecía ser bastante bueno con el manejo de hechizos.

―Wow, Hermione. ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotras? ―Lucia le preguntó cuándo Hermione se paró para seguir al profesor.

―Sí, no se preocupen. Es solo una lección después de todo. ―Hermione contestó.

Realmente no podía entender por qué ellas no querían participar. Pero después de ver cómo Legifer casi se desmayó al ver su funda de varita esto en realidad no debería sorprenderla. Este período en el tiempo parecía ser bastante severo para las mujeres. El profesor los guió hacia otro salón. Era gigante, lucía como la sala de los menesteres cuando realizaban las reuniones del E.D. Era espacio suficiente para varios pares de duelistas.

―Por favor encuentren una pareja para trabajar. Ustedes conocen sus habilidades así que encuentren a alguien que las iguale. ―Anunció el profesor.

Hermione suspiró, que manera más segura de pelear. Ella estaba acostumbrada a algo mucho más siniestro. En ese momento sintió un golpe en su hombro. Al voltearse se volvió a encontrar a sí misma atrapada en la intensa mirada de Riddle. Él le sonrió pero la frialdad de sus ojos no desapareció.

―¿Te gustaría emparejarte conmigo?

Al principio Hermione no entendió que era lo que él quería. Cuando sí entendió, se puso pálida y deseó escapar, gritando. Pero Riddle todavía estaba esperando por su respuesta.

―Uhm… ―Ella balbuceó.

Demonios, realmente necesitaba una forma de escaparse de este desastre. Ella miró alrededor pero parecía que todos habían encontrado pareja mientras tanto.

―Vamos, yo no muerdo. ―Se rió riendo atractivamente.

"_Sí, claro"._ Hermione pensó. Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria. Si se reusaba él iba a sospechar aún más de ella de lo que ya estaba. Y eso era la última cosa que ella quería. El Dark Lord detrás de sus pasos.

―D… De acuerdo. ―Ella dijo, su voz apenas audible.

Él sonrió contento y caminó hacia un sitio libre. Hermione se vio forzada a seguirlo. Las otras parejas ya habían empezado a pelear. Riddle estaba esperando por ella. Parado allí, él estaba rodeado por un aire de autoridad, girando calmadamente su varita en una de sus manos. Hermione pudo ver un atisbo de oro en su mano, reconociendo el aniño de oro con la piedra negra. Ese era el anillo de los Gaunt. Si Riddle lo tenía eso significaba que él ya había matado a sus padres y a sus abuelos. Ese tipo de información realmente no era útil para Hermione en esos momentos. El pánico empezó lentamente a consumirla. Ella no podía volver a enfrentarlo. Su respiración se volvió errática. Ellos estaban parados uno frente al otro en una distancia perfecta para un duelo. Riddle todavía le sonreía pero ahora había un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

―¿Lista? ―Le preguntó cortésmente.

"_No, no, no, no, no, ¡no! "_

―… Sí. ―dijo suavemente.

Riddle ahora sujetó su varita correctamente y se inclinó hacia ella. La mente de Hermione estaba nublada por el miedo, pero a pesar de eso se las manejó para mover rápidamente su muñeca y su varita aterrizó tranquilizadora en su mano. Luego ella se inclinó hacia él nunca rompiendo el contacto visual.

"_Así que, ¿Ella sabe cómo duelear?"._ Riddle pensó entretenido mientras DeCerto se inclinaba ante él._ "Al menos las formalidades"._ Oh, él iba a disfrutar tanto este momento. Ella se veía atemorizada ahora. Así era exactamente como le gustaban.

Hermione se estremeció. _"cálmate"._ Se dijo a sí misma. _"¡Concéntrate! ¡Este no es momento para perder los nervios!"_

Ella apretó el agarré sobre su varita mientras se enfrentaba a Lord Voldemort. Él estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella y se veía calmado, autocomplacido. Eso combinado con su mirada asesina se creaba una impresión aterradora. Las otras parejas de duelo estaban ocupadas con su propia pelea. Hermione podía verlos por el rabillo del ojo. Pero ellos estaban solo usando hechizos simples. Un Expellarmus por allí o por allá, quizás un Stupefy o algo igual de inocente. Hermione dudaba que _su_ duelo fuera a ser inocente.

Ese fue el momento que Riddle escogió para atacar. Él envió una maldición en su dirección y Hermione se sorprendió cuando al reconoció como un simple hechizo piernas de gelatina.

¿A qué estaba jugando?

Con un casual movimiento de su varita ella desvió el hechizo de su dirección original. Pudo ver como Riddle levantaba una de sus cejas al verlo, pero su sonrisa burlona permanecía en su rostro. Luego el levantó su varita y la bajó rápidamente, un hechizo azul dejó la punta de su varita. Ese era otro hechizo inofensivo, el encantamiento Confundus. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que levantar un escudo para bloquear el ataque.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

No pudo terminar su línea de pensamiento cuando él volvió a enviar una maldición en su dirección. Esta vez era la maldición Reducto, en esta ocasión Hermione tuvo que levantar uno de sus escudos.

"_¡Protego!"_

Esa maldición no era muy poderosa, pero definitivamente era más poderosa que los ataques precedentes. Hermione ahora podía ver qué era lo que él estaba intentando lograr. Estaba poniéndola a prueba. Hermione frunció sus cejas. Él todavía estaba sonriéndole ofensivamente, retándola a lanzar su propio ataque.

"_Bueno, si tanto insistes. Obtendrás lo que deseas". _

Ella agitó su varita rápidamente y gritó, ―¡Stupefy!

La luz roja del paralizador dejó su varita y se dirigió velozmente hacia Riddle. Él apartó el hechizo sin esfuerzo. Nunca perdiendo su compostura. Pero Hermione no había esperado que lo hiciera. Por supuesto que un paralizador no derribaría a Lord Voldemort. Pero ella no quería realmente atacarlo. Eso revelaría demasiado de sus propias habilidades.

Él tenía que admitir, no era mala. En realidad había esperado que se rindiera justo después del primer hechizo. Pero parecía que sabía un poco. Riddle se rió arrogantemente. Ella era más divertida de lo que había esperado. Incluso había realizado uno de sus propios ataques. No que él considerara un Stupefy como un verdadero ataque, pero aplaudía su osadía. Pero ahora llegó el momento de quitarse los guantes. Esa chica merecía un buen castigo después de todo, por molestarlo y ser un maldito dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué hechizo sería mejor usar? Ah, sí, eso va a funcionar perfectamente. Ella sería enviada directamente a la enfermería y él aseguraría que todo fue un lamentable accidente.

Ahora él nuevamente se estaba tomando su tiempo, Hermione estaba asombrada. Pero su indecisión no presagiaba nada bueno, de eso estaba segura. Él parecía encontrar demasiado entretenido su duelo. Así que definitivamente estaba planeando algo. Riddle le envió una sonrisa y se rió levemente de ella. Luego movió su varita expertamente un complicado patrón. Antes de que él hubiese terminado Hermione pudo reconocer el hechizo por el movimiento. Ella pudo sentir un escalofría recorrer su espalda. Era la maldición Acidula. Esa maldición formaría una bruma de ácido que quema todo lo que toca. Nada de amenaza mortal, pero realmente doloroso.

Una densa neblina verde dejó la varita de Riddle y se movió rápidamente hacia su posición. Hermione tuvo que levantar un escudo, pero un simple Protego no iba a servir. El hechizo Protego resguarda al convocador solo por un lado. La maldición Acidula no podía ser detenida de esa forma, porque simplemente rodearía el escudo y la atacaría por detrás.

Hermione concentró su magia y llamó uno de sus escudos más fuertes.

"_¡Scutulatus!"_

Una luz blanca surgió de su varita y creció en tamaño hasta que adopto la forma de un escudo de diamante y rodeó completamente a Hermione. La niebla verde chocó con su escudo pero no pudo penetrarlo. Recorrió el escudo por completo buscando una entrada. Hermione necesitaba una forma de librarse del hechizo.

Ella alzó su varita lo que más pudo por sobre su cabeza apuntando hacia la derecha. Luego bajó la varita en un movimiento angular que termino con la varita apuntando hacia el suelo a la izquierda de su cuerpo. La neblina verde desapareció con el movimiento de la varita de Hermione como si la hubiese empujado lejos. Después de eso, canceló su escudo porque este estaba consumiendo demasiada de su magia. Ella levantó su mirada nuevamente hacia Riddle. Su sonrisa creída había desaparecido de su boca y ahora era reemplazada por un furioso ceño fruncido. Él le gruñó a Hermione con sus dientes apretados mientras movía su varita en otro ataque, una maldición purpura se dirigió instantáneamente en dirección de la chica. Esta vez ella no logró reconocer la maldición y no tenía forma de evitarla. Así que cruzó sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, convocó toda su magia y luego extendió sus brazos a su lado.

"_¡Subsisto!"_

Un grueso escudo amarillo se formó frente a ella. El ataque de Riddle chocó contra el escudo con un sonoro estruendo. El escudo al absorber el poder de la maldición cambió de color, pasando de amarillo a un naranja oscuro para luego tambalearse y desaparecer. Los últimos vestigios de la maldición que el escudo no fue capaz de absorber se apresuraron hacia Hermione y abrieron una profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo. Ella pudo sentir como su túnica se empapaba en sangre que emanaba el corte.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia Riddle. Él estaba irradiando tanto poder indomable que el aire crujía a su alrededor. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver un brillo rojo en ellos. Era como estar de vuelta en el Ministerio. Otro chico de cabello negro la había atacado allí pero él tenía los mismos ojos. Estaba atrapada en su mirada. Hermione se sintió débil. Riddle y el Harry poseído se fusionaron en dentro su mente. Esos ojos, tan llenos de odio sin fin. Tenía que detenerlo. Hermione ya no se daba cuenta que no estaba combatiendo con Lord Voldemort, sino con un Tom Riddle adolescente. Ella olvidó que ahora está en Hogwarts, en territorio seguro. Para su mente lo único que existía era Voldemort.

"_¡Cinis!"_

Hermione pensó mientras agitaba su varita en un movimiento familiar. Un rayo luminoso se disparó desde la punta de su varita. Se abalanzó hacia Riddle con un sonido silbante. Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron impresionados cuando reconoció el hechizo. Como no tenía tiempo para levantar un escudo se tiró a uno de los costados para evitar el ataque. El hechizo golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo con un sonoro crujido. Desapareció dejando atrás un pequeño agujero que se adentraba profundamente en el suelo de piedra. Los bordes del agujero estaban recubiertos por piedra blanquecina derretida y caliente.

Hermione vio que Riddle había perdido momentáneamente su balance así que envió otra maldición en su dirección.

"_¡Verbero!"_

Humo blanco emergió de su varita dirigiéndose hacia Riddle, pero mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo, más densa se volvía. Más y más humo surgía de su varita en una delgada línea. El hechizo lucía como una delgada cuerda plateada cuyo extremo todavía era humo conectado a la punta de la varita de Hermione, pero la otra punta era muy sólida y se movía como una serpiente hacia Riddle.

Riddle todavía estaba apoyado en una de sus manos y una rodilla en el suelo cuando vio el nuevo ataque de Hermione. Él se volvió a incorporar y levantó un escudo propio por primera vez en el duelo. Hermione blandió su varita y la punta de la cuerda ganó mayor ímpetu. Se golpeó fuertemente con el escudo de Riddle y lo atravesó. Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron en shock cuando la cuerda se enrolló dolorosamente alrededor de su torso. Hermione sonrió al ver esto y tiró bruscamente de su varita y por consecuencia de la cuerda. La cuerda apretó aún más su agarre en Riddle y Hermione pudo ver como él se sacudía de dolor.

Él, temblorosamente, movió su varita y el final de la cuerda se volvió cada vez menos sólida hasta que después de unos pocos segundos perdió totalmente su solidez. Riddle se enderezó pero todavía sostenía su brazo izquierdo apretado contra su abdomen. Miró a Hermione asombrado. Pero la emoción predominante en sus ojos era rabia, Hermione lo podía notar. Su rostro estaba determinado y una profunda arruga se formó entre sus cejas.

Hermione lo miró. Su cara igual de determinada. Ella no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Voldemort no iba a lastimarla, nunca más. Él había tomado demasiado de ella. No estaba dispuesta a darle más partes de sí misma. Ambos al mismo tiempo asumieron sus posiciones de combate y se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Hermione se dio cuenta que este duelo estaba lejos de terminar. Ella controló su respiración y volvió a convocar su magia, formando nuevamente el familiar y tranquilizador flujo de energía dentro de su cuerpo.

Entonces Hermione pudo ver como Riddle comenzaba su nuevo ataque. Él movió su varita rápidamente formando un patrón circular. Pero en esta ocasión ella no se iba a quedar esperando su maldición. Ella agitó su propia varita y transformó su túnica exterior negra en varias cabezas brillantes de flecha. Con un giro de su varita la nube con afilados bordes flotó frente a ella. Justo en el momento en que Riddle terminó su maldición, Hermione le ordenó a su ejército de cuchillos que lo atacaran.

"_¡Conseco!"_

La maldición de Riddle se movió velozmente hacia ella al mismo tiempo que los cuchillos de Hermione se dirigían hacia él.

Repentinamente una gigante barrera azul luminosa se formó entre ambos. Ambas maldiciones chocando contra la barrera. Solo algunos de los cuchillos de Hermione lograron cruzarla y acuchillaron a Riddle quien gimió de dolor. El poder de la maldición fue roto cuando chocó contra el muro azul. Pero una pequeña fracción logró atravesarlo y golpeó a Hermione. Ella cayó de rodillas cuando la maldición rasgaba su cuerpo. Pudo sentir un dolor aturdidor recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero después de unos segundos el dolor disminuyó y Hermione pudo volver a abrir sus ojos.

―¿Qué demonios creen ustedes dos que están haciendo? ―Escuchó a alguien gritar.

Ella miró hacia su derecha y vio al profesor McGray, quién se encontraba con su varita alzada. Él obviamente había sido quién conjuró la barrera azul que había detenido ambos ataques. McGray se veía lívido.

Hermione se paró lentamente. Su cuerpo entero le ardía y podía sentir como su hombro izquierdo palpitaba de dolor. Ella parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Durante algún punto del duelo se había olvidado totalmente de donde era que se encontraba. Pero ahora todo volvía a estar claro. El inmenso salón con su piso de piedra y los varios separadores repartidos ordenadamente por el suelo para así lograr definir el espacio de duelo para cada pareja. Pero Hermione notó principalmente a los otros estudiantes. Todos ellos habían dejado de lado su propio duelo. Y sí Hermione tenía que adivinar, ellos se habían detenido hace un buen rato. Cada uno de ellos tenía su cara vuelta hacia ella y Riddle, quien también se había puesto nuevamente en pie. El salón estaba en completo silencio. Hermione podía ver a los otros estudiantes mirándola a ella con diferentes emociones: estupefacción, conmoción, incredulidad e incluso en algunos casos miedo.

―¡DeCerto, Riddle! ¡Síganme! ―McGray le siseó a ambos y luego se giró al resto del alumnado. ―Ustedes se quedarán aquí y esperaran a que regrese. Y no se atrevan a realizar ni siquiera un hechizo mientras estoy ausente.

McGray se dirigió a la puerta. Hermione no vio otra opción más que seguirlo. Riddle había alcanzado la misma conclusión porque él también caminaba silenciosamente siguiendo al profesor. McGray los esperó en el salón de clases. Cuando Riddle y Hermione entraron a la habitación la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente detrás de ellos.

―¿Tienen alguna idea de lo irresponsable que fue su comportamiento? ―Le gripo a ambos. ―No puedo creer que hayan usado esos hechizos. ¡Esos hechizos son peligrosos! Pudieron matarse mutuamente.

Hermione alzó una ceja pero no se atrevió a señalar que efectivamente esa había sido la idea general.

―Señor Riddle, realmente esperaba más de usted. ―McGray se giró hacia Riddle quién lucía bastante arrepentido.

―Lo siento mucho, profesor. Me dejé llevar. Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a la señorita DeCerto. ―Riddle dijo, su voz era la imagen misma del remordimiento.

Hermione no pudo evitar admirar sus habilidades para la actuación. Ella casi rodó sus ojos. McGray obviamente no podía ver a través del acto porque la expresión dura de sus ojos se suavizó levemente.

―Profesor, no existe forma de excusar mi comportamiento. ―Riddle rogó con su voz goteando honestidad. ―Pero realmente no era mi intención lastimar a alguien más.

Si Hermione no hubiese estado en el lado contrario de su varita le hubiese creído. Él era increíblemente convincente. Había llegado el momento de montar su propia representación.

―Profesor, realmente no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. ―Ella dijo, transformando cuidadosamente su voz en un suave susurro, ella bajó su cabeza mientras continuaba. ―Estoy muy avergonzada de mí misma.

"_¡Allí tienes, Riddle! Yo no tampoco soy una mala actriz"._

―Muy bien, señorita DeCerto, señor Riddle. Lo que ustedes dos han hecho hoy ha estado muy mal. ―McGray los miró, su voz todavía era estricta pero sus ojos se habían suavizado completamente. ―Pero puedo ver que ustedes lamentan seriamente lo que han hecho.

Sí, por supuesto, profesor. ―Riddle murmuró, luciendo todavía arrepentido.

"_¿Resultaste ser bastante persistente, cierto?"._ Hermione pensó al verlo. Pero ella también intentó lucir avergonzada. Pero realmente no podía entender por qué debía estarlo. Fue Riddle después de todo quien la había atacado viciosamente en primer lugar. Ella simplemente se había defendido a sí misma.

―Pero todavía tengo que castigarlos. 50 puntos menos para ambas casas. Además ambos tendrán una detención conmigo. ―McGray dijo firmemente. ―Y ahora quiero que vayan a la enfermería. Señor Riddle espero que le muestre a la señorita DeCerto el camino sin causar más daño.

―Por supuesto, profesor. ―Riddle contestó suavemente.

El profesor McGray regresó al salón de duelo y los dejó a los dos parados en medio del salón de clases. Hermione repentinamente se sintió extremadamente alerta otra vez. Lo último que deseaba en esos momentos es estar en una habitación a solas con Tom Riddle. Ella movió su mirada que estaba clavada en la ahora cerrada puerta hacia Riddle. Sus ojos le estaban arrojando dagas mientras su rostro permanecía limpio de cualquier emoción. Hermione estaba lista para su siguiente ataque cuando él sin previo aviso, se giró y caminó con pasos largos hacia la otra puerta. Ella permaneció donde estaba, pegada al sueño, mientras observaba su espalda en retirada. Él cruzó todo el cuarto, pero cuando salió a través de la puerta se detuvo. Sin darse la vuelta dijo impaciente,

―¿Qué estás esperando?

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando él le hablo_. "¿Qué? Oh, cierto, la enfermería"._ Ella caminó insegura hacia él.

Ellos caminaron en silencio hacia el área de la enfermería. Hermione caminaba paso a paso al lado de Riddle. Esta es una situación bastante incómoda, ella decidió. Quizás simplemente debería darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su dormitorio. Era cierto que su hombre _le estaba_ doliendo, pero ella estaba segura que no era nada muy serio. Solo un corte. Nada que realmente mereciera mucho cuidado. Y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba en la dirección opuesta así que no tendría razón para caminar más junto a Riddle. Ella le dio un vistazo. Él caminaba a su lado elegantemente y con pasos largos como siempre. Aunque Hermione pudo ver que estaba cojeando un poquito. Ella se sintió muy satisfecha al verlo. Su ropa estaba rota en algunos lugares y Hermione pudo ver que estaba sangrando debajo. Bueno, sus pequeñas dagas habían sido un éxito entonces. Lo único negativo era que ahora tendría que comprarse una nueva túnica. Podría transfigurar las dagas nuevamente en su túnica negra de la escuela, pero en realidad no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de volver a usarla. No después de haber sido manchadas por la sangre de ese bastardo malvado.

Riddle estaba… Absolutamente impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible que DeCerto supiera esos hechizos? Eso era simplemente imposible. Él nunca había conocido a otro estudiante que pudiera igualarlo en un duelo, y mucho menos una chica. Incluso la mayoría de los profesores no podían derrotarlo. Pero ella había bloqueado sus maldiciones expertamente. Los escudos que ella había usado eran magia muy avanzada. Bastante difíciles de aprender y ciertamente no enseñados en ninguna escuela. Demonios, la mayoría de los magos adultos no sabían cómo conjurarlos. No valía la pena aprenderlos a menos que realmente se los necesitara. Y su ataque había sido igual de avanzado. Él apenas había sido capaz de contrarrestar su ataque con la soga vaporosa. Tuvo que recurrir a una ligera manipulación de la magia y depender de las Artes Oscuras para detener a la cuerda de estrangularlo. Él siempre se había refrenado de usar su Magia Oscura en presencia de otros que no fueran sus seguidores. Había sido muy suertudo de que McGray no lo hubiese visto usándola. ¿_Cómo_ DeCerto sabía pelar de esa forma? Él la miró de reojo. Ella estaba caminando a su lado, aparentemente profundamente inmersa en sus pensamiento. Riddle podía ver su hombro, había una profunda cortada allí. Su chaleco negro sin mangas y su blusa blanca estaban empapados en su propia sangre. Pero a ella simplemente no le importaba. Todas las chicas que él conocía estarían llorando en estos precisos momentos. Incluso la mayoría de los chicos también. Pero ella estaba caminando tranquilamente junto a él como si no pasara nada malo.

Ellos habían ya alcanzado la enfermería y él tocó la puerta.

"_¡Finalmente!"._ Hermione pensó aliviada. Esa caminata a solas con él había sido extremadamente incómoda. Ella había estado alerta de posibles ataques que él pudiera iniciar en cada instante. Estaba en realidad sorprendida de que él la hubiese guiado efectivamente a la enfermería y no a alguna mazmorra solitaria para poder matarla. Él llamó a la puerta y luego abrió. Una mujer morena, en sus veinte, se acercó aceleradamente a ellos.

―Oh Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ―Ella preguntó con voz preocupada. ―Vengan, ¡Vengan! ¡Siéntense aquí! Voy a ir a buscar al sanador. ―Los sentó en una cama y se apuró a la oficina adjunta.

Después de unos pocos minutos regresó acompañada por un hombre. Él era pequeño, tenía pelo blando y una cara muy arrugada. En realidad lucía como un anciano. Era un milagro que todavía estuviera parado en sus dos pies. Vestía el uniforme verde lima de los sanadores, con botones dorados alineados al frente que Hermione conocía de los sanadores de San Mungos. Y ahora él se dirigía hacia Riddle y Hermione todavía seguido por la morena.

Al llegar observó a Hermione y a Riddle detalladamente. Él se agacho y retiró el material cortado de su blusa para poder observar la herida que se encontraba debajo en su hombro, chasqueando la lengua cuando vio lo que había debajo. El por qué de su molestia, Hermione no lo sabía. O por un lado se preguntaba por qué ella desperdiciaba su valioso tiempo con una herida tan pequeña o simplemente desaprobaba la destrucción de una blusa perfectamente blanca.

―¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―Él preguntó sin sonar realmente interesado.

―Defensa contra las artes oscuras. ―Riddle ofreció como explicación.

―Yo siempre he dicho que esas clases son demasiado peligrosas. ―la mujer morena dijo negando con la cabeza.

―Ya, ya, Madame Dulan. Estoy seguro que no es tan malo. ―El sanador mayor le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda a la mujer. ―¿Puede usted encargarse del corte que esta joven señorita tiene en el hombro? Y tú… ―El sanador se dirigió a Riddle. ―Sígueme.

Riddle se levantó y siguió al sanador detrás de cortinas divisorias pero sin antes enviarle a Hermione una de sus miradas desagradables.

Hermione suspiró ante eso. La mujer morena pareció malinterpretar su suspiro porque dijo sin demora, ―no te preocupes querida. No va a dolerte.

Hermione la miró y sonrió. Esta mujer parecía ser agradable. Al menos ella mostraba cierto interés en sus pacientes, no como el sanador mayor.

La mujer sacó su varita mientras preguntaba, ―¿cuál es tú nombre querida?¿ No te he visto antes por aquí?

―Soy una nueva estudiante, Madam. Mi nombre es Hermione DeCerto.

―Ya veo, una nueva estudiante. Y ya has acabado herida. ―Ella agitó su cabeza otra vez de forma desaprobatoria. ―Esas clases son demasiado peligrosas.

Entonces ella agitó su varita y la ropa alrededor del hombre de Hermione desapareció.

―Yo soy Madam Dulan, por si acaso.

Hermione asintió al escucharla.

Madam Dulan empezó a limpiar toda la sangre reseca que se encontraba en el hombro de Hermione. Hermione miró hacia el lado y pudo ver el corte. Lucía bastante profundo y había empezado a sangrar nuevamente. Madam Dulan se estiró para alcanzar un vial que contenía un líquido azuloso adentro.

―Ahora, esto puede doler solo un poquito, querida. ―le dijo a Hermione.

Luego dejó caer un poco del líquido en la cortada de Hermione. Ardió un poquito pero nada realmente fuerte. Después Madam Dulan se fue a buscar algunas pociones para Hermione. Al regresar le ofreció una copa con una poción verde.

―Ten, bebe esto. Te va a ayudar y te hará sentir mejor.

Hermione tomó la copa y bebió. La poción estaba tibia y a pesar de su color enfermizo, no sabía tan mal. Ella sintió una tibieza agradable expandirse por su cuerpo. Realmente se sentía mejor ahora. De alguna forma refrescada. Después de eso Madam Dulan empezó a vendar el hombro de Hermione. Cuando estaba terminando dijo,

―Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. El corte es bastante profundo pero creo que va a sanar sin problemas. Tienes que venir mañana para que yo pueda cambiar los vendajes. ―Le sonrió a Hermione cálidamente. ―¿Ahora por qué no descansas aquí por unos momentos, hum? Solo recuéstate por un rato. Puedes regresar para la cena.

―Sí, gracias. ―Hermione contestó.

Luego Madam Dulan se giró y se dirigió a su oficina. Hermione se recostó en la cama. Ese había sido un día extraño. Ella se masajeó el puente de su nariz. Desde que llegó a este lugar las cosas habían ido de mal a peor. Después de esta pequeña exhibición de sus habilidades Riddle estaba destinado a sentirse intrigado por ella. Pero no había habido ninguna otra opción. Ella tenía que defenderse a sí misma. Las maldiciones que él había usado eran muy peligrosas.

¡Ese gilipollas perverso!

Incluso a tan corta edad el joven Lord Voldemort ya era muy poderoso. Ese duelo había sido muy intenso. E incluso él no había usado sus rastreras maneras malvadas y oscuras para combatirla. Hermione no sabía si ella podría derrotarlo si ambos peleaban en una batalla real. Realmente lo dudaba. Riddle no era fácil de juzgar, decidió. Fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Hermione levantó la vista y vio al sujeto de sus cavilaciones parado frente suyo. Riddle le envió una mirada venenosa. Hermione vio un vendaje blanco alrededor de su mano izquierda y también podía ver algo blanco asomándose por debajo de los cortes de su ropa. Bueno, al menos ella había logrado lastimarlo en la misma medida que él la había lastimado a ella. Su mirada regresó a su cara. Él de nuevo tenía esa actitud intimidadora plasmada en toda su cara. Pero lo que realmente ponía a Hermione nerviosa era la actitud calculadora debajo.

―DeCerto, parece que te he sobreestimado. Es una equivocación que no volveré a cometer, te lo aseguro. ―Su voz era un susurro pero eso no hacía que la fuerza que se encontraba detrás fuera menos intensa.

Ella miró sus ojos grises tormentosos y tragó duro. Luego ella se volvió sorprender a sí misma cuando contestó con voz firme, ―Bueno, entonces simplemente te tendrás que mantener alejado de mí, ¿No es cierto?

Después de esa réplica atrevida ella pudo ver como su rostro se transformaba nuevamente en una máscara de pura furia. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, cada uno de sus brazos en cada lado de la figura sentada de Hermione en la cama. Su cara estaba ahora apenas unos centímetros de la de ella. Hermione se apartó de él pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque estaba nuevamente arrinconada.

Entonces él habló con un tono mortalmente frío. ―Cuidado, DeCerto. No inicies una guerra conmigo. Lo vas a lamentar profundamente.

Hermione no fue capaz de contestarle. Ni siquiera era capaz de respirar correctamente mientras observaba esos ojos. Ellos estaban penetrándola con la mirada, retándola a contradecirlo. Él continuó mirándola finalmente por unos momentos más. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para Hermione el abruptamente se levantó. Él bajó su mirada para observar su figura tiritante con ojos carentes de misericordia y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar lejos, saliendo de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

En verdad quería publicar la semana pasada de acuerdo al período de dos semanas que dije al principio, pero como les dije en la nota de traducción anterior, estaba muy liada en la U (y aún lo estoy) y era probable que tuviera tiempo para publicar, ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, a ratos durante el día me tomé el tiempo de revisarlo y de corregir varios errores...

Nos leemos el jueves 29.

:D


	6. Capítulo 5 ¿Qué se siente ser odiada?

******Disclaimer completo en el prólogo y en mi perfil.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco: ¿Qué se siente ser odiada?<strong>

Cuando finalmente Hermione dejó la enfermería ya estaba anocheciendo, así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar. La historia de su pequeño duelo durante DCAO debería ya haber alcanzado al resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Realmente no deseaba estar envuelta en rumores, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Su plan original de mantener un perfil bajo estaba lentamente desmoronándose a su alrededor. ¿Qué diría la profesora McGonagall si pudiera verla ahora, arruinando la línea del tiempo? _"Probablemente me hechizaría sin dudarlo",_ Hermione sonrió.

Alcanzó la puerta del Gran Comedor y pasó por ella. La mayoría de los estudiantes y a se encontraban sentados en sus mesas correspondientes y estaban comiendo. En el momento en que Hermione entró, el murmullo en el comedor se desvaneció. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a observarla. Aunque en realidad, no estaban observándola, si no que más bien todos le enviaban miradas hostiles. Ella se había preparado para ser mirada de esa forma por los Slytherins. Después de todo, había peleado con su líder malvado. Pero no eran solamente las miradas agresivas de los Slytherins las que tenía que soportar. No, miradas similares eran enviadas desde la mesa de Ravenclaws y Huffelpuffs y, Hermione notó impactada, incluso desde Gryffindor. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Todo este alboroto no podía ser sobre el duelo, cierto?

Rápidamente, una Hermione muy incómoda se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Podía sentir como esos ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Al llegar junto a la mesa buscó desesperadamente un puesto vacío para sentarse y salir del foco de atención. Pero cada vez que encontraba uno desaparecía milagrosamente cuando ella se acercaba. Obviamente nadie quería que se sentara a su lado. Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Antes se había llevado bien prácticamente con todos, ¿Por qué la estaban ignorando ahora? Después de unos momentos, Lupin captó su mirada, silenciosamente invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Agradecida, caminó hacia él y se sentó.

―Gracias. ―le susurró suavemente.

El asintió con su cabeza sin sonreír.

Las conversaciones habían vuelto a surgir a su alrededor pero todavía podía sentir la hostilidad dirigida a su persona. Nadie le estaba hablando. Quería preguntarle a Lupin qué había pasado pero no se atrevía a hacerlo mientras todos pudieran escuchar la conversación. Rellenó su plato con un poco de carde y papas fritas y empezó a comer, pero en realidad ya no tenía mucha hambre. Podía escuchar su nombre siendo mencionado en unas cuantas conversaciones que se realizaban a su alrededor. Después de pasar unos momentos empujando las papitas en el plato se puso de pie y abandonó el Gran Comedor. A medida que caminaba fuera del lugar, alguien chocó contra ella. Fuerte. Hermione pudo sentir un dolor agudo proveniente del corte en su hombro. El empujón fue suficientemente potente para azotarla contra la pared. Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw pasó a su lado, era claro que una de ellas había sido quién la había atacado, todas la miraban como si fuera un trozo particularmente repulsivo de basura. Incluso algunas sonrieron con malicia al ver cómo Hermione sujetaba su doloroso hombro herido. En el momento en que continuaron su camino, pudo escuchar como una de ellas decía:

―¡Perra!

Las otras chicas se rieron cruelmente. Sorprendida y un poco dolida por su comportamiento, Hermione camino hacia la Sala común. Cuando atravesó la entrada del retrato y se adentró a la sala la encontró vacía. Los demás todavía estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, comiendo. Como no tenía nada más que hacer, subió las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios. La meticulosidad del cuarto la molestaba en esos momentos.

"_¡Estúpida Legifer!"_

Se sentó en su cama.

"_¿Qué rayos pasó con las Ravenclaw?"_ Hermione se apoyó en la almohada.

Esa hostilidad no podía ser explicada solamente por su duelo con Riddle. Es cierto que había sido estúpido de su parte involucrarse en una pelea precisamente con él. Pero en esos momentos no había tenido otra opción. ¿Pero por qué los demás la odiarían por ese duelo? Bueno, también había perdido algunos puntos. Pero no tantos. No, era algo más. Algo que pasó durante el tiempo en el cual había estado en la enfermería.

Entonces escuchó como alguien subía las escaleras. Al abrirse la puerta, sus cuatro compañeras de cuarto entraron, Ellas miraron molestas a Hermione, aunque Viola se veía más indiferente que hostil. Lucia se acomodó en su cama junto a la de Hermione, sentándose lo más lejos posible de ella y empezó a escribir en su pequeño diario rosado. Viola desapareció dentro del baño y Diana se puso a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Rose se concentró en uno de sus ensayos, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba sus ojos del pergamino para enviarle una mirada asesina a Hermione. En este punto, la castaña ya estaba bastante molesta. Ella no había hecho nada para merecer este tratamiento.

Después de unos momentos le gritó a ninguna chica en particular. ―¿Cuál es su problema?

Diana ignoró su arrebato por completo y Lucia la observó con el ceño fruncido, pero sin decir nada. Rose levantó la mirada de su ensayo y siseó ―_Nosotras_ no tenemos ningún problema. Pero _tú _eres una pequeña puta rastrera, ¿no es así?

Hermione estaba asombrada por lo cortante que sonaba su voz. Rose normalmente nunca hablaba de esa manera. Y nadie, ni siquiera Diana, la reprimió por sus insultos. Como no sentía deseos de discutir con ellas en estos momentos, Hermione cerró las cortinas de su cama. Tomó su libro de Aritmancia y empezó a leer los capítulos que se iban a abordar la siguiente clase. Ella realmente tenía otras cosas que preocuparse que esas estúpidas estudiantes que intentaban molestarla. Otros ya lo habían intentado antes. Luego de unas cuantas horas de lectura el libro se deslizó de sus manos y Hermione cayó al mundo de los sueños.

―_¡Inútil sangresucia! ―El mortífago gritó y golpeó a Hermione en un costado. Ella se encontraba acurrucada en posición fetal en el suelo a sus pies. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? Había dejado su escondite para ir a la villa y conseguir algo de comida. Ellos no habían logrado conseguir algo para comer por días. Una guerra despiadada se estaba llevando acabo ahora entre Voldemort y el Ministerio. Los mostífagos de Voldemort estaban por todos lados. Cada vez se volvía más y más difícil encontrar un lugar seguro para armar su tienda. No había ningún mortífago que no conociera sus caras. Ellos no podían ir tranquilamente a una tienda y comprar algo de comer sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos._

―_¿Dónde está Potter? ―Otro mortífago preguntó. Eran cinco de ellos los que la estaban rodeando. Hermione no contestó. Así que el mortífago apuntó la varita hacia ella y siseó:_

―_¡Crucio!_

_El familiar dolor agonizante de la maldición Cruciatus recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Y aunque era familiar, no había forma de acostumbrarse a esa agonía. Penetraba su cuerpo hasta su mismísimo núcleo mágico, destruyendo todo a su paso. No había nada más que ese dolor consumidor hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Una mano tomó su brazo y la obligó brutalmente a sentarse._

―_¿Dónde está Potter? ―El mortífago volvió a preguntar._

_Hermione lo miró y sacudió su cabeza. Jamás iba a decirles. Entonces el mortífago le escupió en la cara y la abofeteó. Ella cayó sobre uno de sus costados. Sangre fluía desde una de los bordes de su boca._

―_¡Horrible pedazo de mierda! Le gritó. ―Debería matarte ahora mismo sabes, ¡Puta muggle!_

_Hermione lloró. Eventualmente la iban a matar. Pero no antes de intentar obtener la información que buscaban utilizando todos los medios posibles…_

Al despertar sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. _"¡Contrólate, por Merlín!"_ Se reprendió. Tener a toda la población de Hogwarts excluyéndola no es una razón para llorar. Podría complicar su trabajo para regresar a su propio período, pero no es una razón para desesperar. Hermione se levantó, cambió de ropa y luego dejó el dormitorio. Las demás no le habían hablado ni una sola palabra. Ellas estaban derechamente ignorándola. Pensó en ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar pero cambió de opinión. De todas formas no podría comer teniendo a todos enviándole miradas hostiles, así que se dirigió al salón de Historia de la Magia.

La clase de Historia era horrible. El profesor Binns era mortalmente aburrido mientras hablaba sobre una guerra de los Duendes u otra. El resto de los estudiantes estaban ignorándola la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero en los momentos en que no la ignoraban, entonces estaban intentando maldecirla. Durante la clase su frasco de tinta explotó. Ella quedó cubierta de tinta negra de pies a cabeza, pero nadie intentó ayudarla a limpiar el desastre. Todos se habían reído de ella con maldad.

Ya más avanzado el día, Hermione caminó al Gran Comedor para almorzar. No deseaba estar allí, pero como se había saltado el desayuno ahora estaba bastante hambrienta. Más allá en el corredor pudo ver a Longbottom, Weasley y Lupin. Había llegado el momento de descubrir el misterio del por qué estaba siendo rechazada, pensó.

Al alcanzarlos los saludó diciendo, ―¡Hey!

Longbottom la miró. Hermione pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos. ¿Por qué él se sentía decepcionado de ella? Él no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó de ellos. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse adolorida por su comportamiento. Lupin y Weasley aparentaban estar menos ofendidos de caminar junto a ella, así que se quedaron.

―Ahora, ¿Puede alguien decirme que está pasando? ―Ella dijo impaciente.

Weasley y Lupin se miraron uno al otro un tanto incómodos hasta que Lupin finalmente dijo: ―Bueno, es sobre Riddle y tú.

―¿Qué es esto sobre Riddle y yo? ―Preguntó cuando el no siguió explicando.

―Ellos saben que le pediste una cita y… ―Aquí Lupin dejó de hablar.

―¿Disculpa? ―Hermione preguntó indignada.

―¿Tú _le pediste_ a Riddle una cita. Cierto, Hermione? ―dijo Weasley con más fuerza.

Hermione los miró asombrada. _"¿Qué?"_

―No, ¡no hice una cosa así! ―dijo disgustada por lo que ellos estaban insinuando.

Weasley levantó una de sus cejas. ―¿No lo hiciste?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Hermione estaba molesta ahora.

―Eso es lo que pensé. ―dijo Lupin.

Hermione se volteó nuevamente hacia Lupin. ―Entonces dime qué está pasando aquí.

Lupin carraspeó un poco y luego le dijo. ―Hay un rumor, Hermione. Dice que tú fuiste a hablar con Riddle y le pediste una cita, pero él se negó.

―¿Yo hice _qué_?

―Hay más, me temo. ―Lupin continuó. ―Después de que él te rechazó, tú te enojaste y empezaste a gritarle e insultarlo. Entonces como él no quería salir contigo, entonces lo amenazaste.

―¿Yo amenacé a Riddle? ―Toda esta situación era grotescamente chistosa, Hermione pensó. Ella, ¿amenazando a Riddle?

"_¡Es todo lo contrario!"_

―Lo siento, pero eso es lo que dice el rumor. ―Lupin la miró con lástima. ―Para vengarte de él por rechazarte lo atacaste durante la clase de DCAO.

―¿Estás bromeando, cierto? ―Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ―_Él_ estaba atacándome a mí. Yo tenía que defenderme, ¿cierto?

―Bueno, tú_ usaste_ unos hechizos bastante serios contra él, Hermione. ―Weasley intervino. ―Como esa brillante luz. Derritió un maldito agujero en el piso de piedra.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Sí, ese hechizó era realmente peligroso. Pero ningún hechizo era lo suficientemente fuerte contra Lord Voldemort. Él se lo merecía.

―Sus hechizos tampoco eran inofensivos. ¿Pero, de todas formas, quién comenzó esos estúpidos rumores? Como si fuera a pedirle alguna vez una cita a Riddle. ―Hermione rodó sus ojos.

―No lo sé. ―Lupin frunció el ceño. ―Pero lo malo es que todo el mundo lo cree.

―Seh, incluso Longbottom ―Hermione dijo amargada.

―Él es estúpido, Hermione. ―Weasley intentó consolarla. ―Simplemente es demasiado sensible a cualquier cosa relacionada a Riddle. Realmente lo odia, lo sabes.

Hermione suspiró. ―Solo espero que se den cuenta de lo errados que están.

Este rumor lo explicaba todo. Tom Riddle era un chico realmente popular. Hermione tuvo que aceptar eso a regañadientes. Él se había construido una perfecta reputación entre el cuerpo estudiantil e incluso entre los profesores. Para ellos era el pobre pero brillante huérfano. Tan valiente y apuesto. Las chicas perdían la cabeza por él y los chicos lo respetaban y querían formar parte de sus amistades. Los tenía a todos girando en las puntas de sus dedos. Hermione dudaba que existieran muchas personas que conocieran al verdadero Tom Riddle. Probablemente Dumbledore era uno de ellos. Y sus seguidores de Slytherin, los futuros mortífagos, lo conocían y le temían. ¿Pero aparte de ellos? Hermione no pensaba que existieran muchas personas que siquiera sospecharan de él. Y ahora ella, la nueva estudiante, había atacado a su chico de oro. Por supuesto que iban a odiarla, atacarla y, en definitiva, hacer su vida lo más miserable posible. Hermione pensó en las palabras que Riddle le había dicho.

"_No inicies una guerra conmigo. Lo vas a lamentar profundamente"._

¿Quizás la guerra entre los dos ya había iniciado? Y ahora estaba experimentando su primer ataque. Ella estaba bastante segura de que había sido Riddle quién inició esta oleada de rumores.

El almuerzo fue igual de agradable que la clase de Historia anterior. Hermione había intentado comer lo más rápido posible para que le fuera posible irse otra ver del Comedor. De alguna forma esas miradas no eran muy reconfortantes. Después de un desagradable hechizo de mucosa que la había golpeado en la espalda ella de alguna forma terminó perdiendo su apetito. Así que dejó el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a su clase de Encantamientos. Eso sería muy agradable considerando quién era su compañero de puesto. Hermione suspiró. Ella hacía eso bastante últimamente, notó.

"_¿Me pregunto por qué?"_

Y además había empezado a usar mucho el sarcasmo.

Al llegar al salón donde se impartía la clase de Encantamientos, se sentó en su puesto deseando poder sentarse en cualquier otro lugar. Los estudiantes llegaron uno después del otro y cada uno se sentó en su respectiva mesa. Pero no antes de lanzarle una muy desagradable mirada. Se está volviendo repetitivo, pensó Hermione. Pero mientras no le arrojaran maldiciones ella no se iba a molestar.

_._._._._

Riddle ingresó con paso elegante a su clase de Encantamientos. Acababa de informarle a Primus Lestrange de su siguiente reunión. Lestrange se encargaría de informar a los otros. Esas reuniones lentamente se habían transformado en un inconveniente. Riddle había iniciado años atrás ese pequeño grupo para tener a alguien con quién practicar la Artes Oscuras; o mejor dicho en quien. Pero hoy en día él no necesitaba en realidad practicar. ¿Así que quizás había llegado el momento de disolver el grupo? Por otro lado, esas reuniones eran la mejor instancia para reclutar. Allí podía fácilmente a todos esos estúpidos pequeños sangrepura a su causa. Los herederos de unas cuantas familias sangrepura, ricas e influyentes, ya eran leales a él. Además eran bastante útiles para él tratándose del trabajo sucio. No, tenía que mantener esas reuniones. Los beneficios eran demasiado grandes para ser ignorados. Así que tendría que seguir adelante con ellas por más aburridas que fueran. Quizás podría lanzarle una Cruciatus a alguien en la siguiente, eso sería entretenido.

Él dobló en una esquina en su camino al salón de clases cuando una chica chocó contra él. ¿No podían acaso esas imbéciles mirar a dónde van?

Él puso su sonrisa encantadora, nadie podía negársele cuando la usaba. Luego dijo, ―¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé, cierto?

La chica, una Ravenclaw, se sonrojó escandalosamente. Era bastante bonita. Riddle pensó que la conocía de alguna parte. Su nombre era algo así como Devin… o Dunhill. No estaba seguro. Y en realidad, no le importaba.

Ella contestó con una voz chillona y saltona, ―No, estoy bien. Fue mi error.

"_Sí, fue tu maldito error. Desearía tanto maldecirla ahora". _

Riddle estaba por continuar su camino cuando ella preguntó. ―Tom, me gustaría preguntarte si estás bien. Después de la nueva alumna te atacó tan descaradamente.

"_¿Tom?_ "¿Quién le dio el derecho de llamarlo Tom? Un odio abrazador comenzó a desarrollarse en su interior. Cuando la volvió a mirar, ella se recogió un poco en su sitio. Maldición, su odio debió reflejarse en su rostro. Así que él arregló ese detalle y le volvió a sonreír. ¿Pero por qué ella tenía el atrevimiento de llamarlo "Tom"? Ahora que observaba desde más cerca, ella resultaba bastante familiar. _"¿De dónde la conozco?"_ Riddle se cuestionó. "Ah, ¡sí!" ahora podía recordar. La había follado. Eso era. Tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa al recordarlo. Muy fácil; esas chicas eran simplemente demasiado fáciles de obtener. Pero eso de todas formas no le daba el derecho de llamarlo "Tom".

Él le contestó con voz dulce; —No te preocupes. No fue nada grave, solo un par de cortes.

Al escucharlo, la chica murmuró algo indignadamente que sonaba bastante similar a "¡Cómo se atreve!". Pero no estaba seguro, en realidad él no estaba prestando atención.

Luego ella dijo; —¿Es cierto? ¿Te atacó porque la rechazaste?

Ante esa pregunta Riddle casi se puso a reír. Oh, su pequeño rumor se estaba esparciendo sin ningún problema. Pero, de todas formas, contestó con voz vacilante, —estoy seguro que ambas cosas no están relacionadas.

La chica le sonrió de una manera que definitivamente ella consideraba coqueta, pero que en realidad resultaba ser simplemente ridícula. —Eres muy amable, Tom.

Realmente él debía irse en ese mismísimo momento o corría el riesgo de romper a reír en una riza desquiciada. —Ahora debo ir a clases. Fue un agrado conversar contigo.

Y con eso él se alejó de la crédula chica.

Su rumor había funcionado de maravilla. DeCerto era ahora rechazada por toda la escuela. Él había disfrutado de sobremanera crear ese pequeño ataque sobre su vida social. Pero esa chica todavía era un misterio. Sus habilidades de duelo habían sido una sorpresa, así que debía averiguar más sobre ella. Quizás la chica termine uniéndose a su grupo después de todo, definitivamente sería una poderosa seguidora. Pero por alguna razón dudaba que él pudiera persuadirla a _ella_ de unirse. DeCerto había parecido odiarlo desde el primer día.

Por lo menos ella lo había distraído de sus otros problemas, en los cuales parecía estar enfrentando un callejón sin salida. Pero definitivamente iba a usar el anillo…

Al llegar a su clase, DeCerto ya se encontraba sentada en su mesa. Riddle pudo ver cómo los otros estudiantes la miraban hostiles. Ella estaba leyendo su libro de encantamientos y parecía bastante ajena despreocupada de la animosidad del resto de la clase. Riddle se sintió un tanto irritado por eso, caminó hacia su puesto y se sentó.

—DeCerto. —La saludó.

—Riddle. —Ella dijo con voz indiferente sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Su acción lo exasperó aún más. ¿Por qué esa chica insistía en ignorarlo? ¿Y por qué le importaba después de todo? Pero le importaba.

—Así que, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —preguntó con voz dulzona. _"Bueno, ¿Qué tan bueno ha podido ser tu día? ¿Con toda la escuela odiándote?"_

Pudo ver como los nudillos de su mano que sujetaba el libro volverse blancos. Ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos estaban brillando de rabia. Probablemente había asumido que él fue quien inició el rumor. Le sonrió.

Ella le contestó con una voz igual de dulce que no combinaba realmente con su cara en esos momentos. —Y dime, ¿Cómo están tus cortes?

¡Esa puta insufrible! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Él se inclinó hacia ella y susurró para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. —¿Cómo conoces todo esos hechizos, DeCerto? ¡Dime!

Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con tanta fuerza y autoridad que Hermione sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Pero ella no iba a decirle. Así que susurró igual de suave que él;

—Bueno, ¿Cómo _conoces tú_ todos esos hechizos?

Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella nuevamente, brillando de odio. —Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar, así que, ¿Por qué lo haces esta situación más difícil para los dos?

¡Ese idiota! Hermione estaba realmente molesta ahora. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿Y por qué, oh Merlín por qué, tenía que ser ella la única que lo puede ver tal cual es, malvado?

Y ahora él estaba tan cerca que ella podía ver su imposible color de ojos otra vez. Ellos eran de un tono gris puro con pequeños puntos de azul oscuro alrededor de su pupila. Su cara estaba bien proporcionada y su pelo oscuro caía elegante sobre sus ojos. Él era muy atractivo. Y eso molestaba aún más a Hermione. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y lucir de esa forma? Por lo menos en su tiempo, Lord Voldemort tenía la decencia de lucir igual de maligno que su alma.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. —Pff, como si fuera a decirte _a ti_ algo.

Allí estaba otra vez. La forma en que ella le habla y lo mira. Había odio en sus ojos, pero con odio Riddle podía vivir. No, también había una gran cantidad de desprecio. Como si él fuera algo inferior a ella. Lo peor de todo eran los atisbos de lástima que podía ver de vez en cuando en los momentos en que ella le hablaba.

El frunció el ceño y siseó; —llegará el momento en que me suplicarás de rodillas que te deje decirme todos tus patéticos secretos.

Al escucharlo DeCerto se carcajeó. ¿Cómo puede reírse después de tal declaración de guerra? Luego ella se inclinó hacia él. Riddle se tensó cuando pudo sentir su brazo rosando el suyo.

Ella susurró a su oído enfatizando cada palabra: —En tus sueños.

Antes de que Riddle tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la puerta de la clase se abrió y la profesora Merrythought entró. Hermione se recostó en su silla y miró de reojo a Riddle. Él todavía la estaba mirando. Su cara era una máscara blanca como siempre, pero de alguna forma Hermione podía interpretar los pequeños matices de su rostro. Debajo de esa aparente falta de emocionalidad ella podía ver incredulidad y rabia, e incluso para su sorpresa, un poco de confusión. ¿Lord Voldemort estaba confundido? ¿Por ella? Sintió la urgencia irresistible de estallar en risotadas pero se contuvo y en cambio le sonrió tiernamente. Notó satisfecha como eso pareció molestarlo incluso aún más.

Todas esas emociones que él intentaba ocultar le dijo a Hermione algo sobre Tom Riddle. Él todavía no era Lord Voldemort, por lo menos no él Lord Voldemort que ella conocía de su tiempo. Él había sido cruel y despiadado. No conocía la misericordia y jamás habría parecido confundido ante ninguna situación. Hermione sabía que Riddle no era para nada un chico agradable y normal, él ya había matado por lo menos cuatro personas. Pero no era como el Voldemort de su tiempo, ese Voldemort no tenía emociones. No porque fuera mejo ocultándolas, sino que él no tenía emociones como cualquier otro ser humano. Hermione se preguntó qué había pasado en esos cincuenta años que lo cambió tanto. Ella solo sabía que en algún punto de ese proceso él iba a perder su humanidad. _"¡Que terrible!"_ pensó cuando una inexplicable oleada de tristeza se apoderó de su mente.

La profesora Merrythought la sacó de su ensimismamiento al decir con su amable voz: —La última clase vimos cómo usar el encantamiento Procella para crear viento, hoy avanzaremos hacia el resto de los encantamientos de clima.

La profesora Merrythought le sonrió a la clase con alegría, era claro que ella disfrutaba mucho enseñar. Hermione recordaba a la profesora Merrythought de su época, ella había sido una de las evaluadoras de sus TIMOs. En esos años ya era una anciana. Hermione había estado extremadamente nerviosa pero podía recordar como Merrythought la había ayudado a calmarse. Ahora a Hermione le agradaba aún más.

—Ahora, ¿Quién puede decirme cuales son el resto de los encantamientos de clima? —la profesora preguntó.

Hermione vio a Riddle levantar su mano a su lado. Ella rápidamente escaneó el salón de clases, él era obviamente el único que conocía el resto de los encantamientos. Bueno, aparte de ella por su puesto. Hermione decidió levantar su mano. Después de todo Riddle parecía ya estar interesado en ella, así que no existía necesidad de ocultar su conocimiento.

Merrythought le sonrió a ambos amablemente y luego dijo: —Si, Señorita DeCerto, ¿Puede decirme el nombre de los encantamientos?

—Si profesora. Aparte del encantamiento de viento, existen otros cuatro del mismo tipo. El primero es el encantamiento Pluvia el cual hace posible crear lluvia. El segundo es el encantamiento de nieve, cuya pronunciación es la misma que el de Pluvia pero posee movimientos de varita ligeramente distintos. El tercero es el encantamiento Caligo, que se usa para crear una neblina densa alrededor del conjurador. El último es el encantamiento Solismico, que es conocido como el encantamiento de luz solar. En realidad no crea rayos de sol, sino que es el contra hechizo para el resto de los encantamientos de clima.

Después de su pequeño discurso, Hermione pudo ver como la sonrisa de la profesora Merrythought se volvía cada vez más grande. Riddle frunció el ceño en su dirección y el resto de la clase le envió miradas hostiles, pero a Hermione en realidad no le importaba lo que pensaran el resto de los estudiantes, así que le sonrió a la profesora, quien dijo:

—Muy bien, señorita DeCerto. Esos son ciertamente todos los encantamientos de clima. Se ha ganado 10 puntos para Gryffindor. —Ella se giró hacia el resto de la clase y continuó la lección—. Hoy vamos a practicar el encantamiento de nieve. Resulta bastante fácil de realizar una vez se ha dominado el encantamiento de lluvia. La única diferencia, como explicó correctamente la Señorita DeCerto, es el movimiento de la varita.

Luego Merrythought empezó a hablar sobre el cómo el encantamiento fue inventado, las distintas formas en las que se le puede usar y mostró cual era el movimiento correcto de varita. Hermione no prestaba mucha atención porque ya sabía como realizar todos los encantamientos de clima. El único relativamente útil de todos ellos era el que servía para crear niebla, podía ser utilizado para ocultarse. Desafortunadamente el contra hechizo era igual de fácil de realizar, así que no resultaba realmente seguro de usar mientras te escabulles dentro de el territorio enemigo.

Después de unos momentos de soñar despierta Hermione escuchó a la profesora decir: —Ahora, quiero que practiquen el encantamiento de nieve. No olviden que el conjuro es Pluvis.

Hermione escuchó el familiar ruido de papeles y el arrastrar de sillas que normalmente seguía a las declaraciones como la anterior. Un suave murmullo invadió el salón de clases. Merrythought empezó a caminar alrededor de los estudiantes y ayudaba a quienes tenían problemas con el encantamiento. Hermione se dedicó a observar a los demás probar suerte con el encantamiento de nieve. Algunos de ellos lograron que aguanieve cayera a su alrededor, mojando todas sus cosas. El único que logró algo que lucía similar a nieve real fue Lupin, pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su escritorio. Merrythought lo había notado, recompensándolo con 5 puntos. Hermione le sonrió, él le correspondió la sonrisa y la saludó desde lejos. Hermione pudo ver que Longbottom, quien estaba sentado junto a él, continuaba ignorándola. Realmente la deprimía que él ni siquiera estuviera dispuesto a mirar en su dirección.

—Así que, ¿A cuál escuela asististe en Francia, DeCerto? —escuchó como Riddle preguntaba inocentemente a su lado.

"_Sutil, Riddle. Sutil"._ Pensó mientras se volvía hacía él con una ceja arqueada.

—Shh, estoy intentando aprender aquí. —Hermione le sonrió, luego movió su varita mientras pensaba;

"_¡Pluvis!"_

Pequeños y suaves copos de nieve empezaron a caer delicadamente sobre el pelo negro de Riddle. Antes de que él pudiera maldecirla Hermione se giró hacia Merrythought, quien estaba dando la lección por terminada.

—Quiero que escriban un ensayo de 30 centímetros sobre los encantamientos de clima. Debe ser entregado la próxima semana.

Hermione rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del salón de clases. No quería seguir discutiendo con Riddle por ahora.

Riddle blandió su varita con pereza y la nieve que caía sobre él se detuvo. Esa chica realmente era todo un caso. La observó mientras ella dejaba el salón de clases. Luego, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí. Ella todavía lo estaba contradiciendo. Incluso después de todas las cosas que había hecho y dicho. Ningún otro estudiante se había atrevido antes a hablarle de ese modo, y ciertamente no una chica. Pero aquí está ella, manteniendo su posición frente a él. Había visto el fuego en sus ojos, eso simplemente no podía ser. Él estaba fascinado por su fuego pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba desesperadamente extinguirlo. Necesitaba que ella lo mirara con el mismo miedo y sobrecogimiento que los demás. Pero por alguna razón sentía que iba a perder algo si DeCerto se transformaba en una más del montón. Al otro lado de la siguiente esquina del corredor, escuchó unas voces y se detuvo para prestar atención a la conversación.

—tener la audacia de sentarte junto a él después de todo lo que hiciste, DeCerto.

Riddle reconoció esa voz, le pertenecía a Susan Yaxley, una Slytherin de sexto año. Ella no le agradaba, siempre intentaba (y fallaba) de seducirlo. Ahora parecía que estaba hablando con DeCerto. Ella continuó hablando con un tono cortante y malvado de voz:

—habría sido mucho mejor si te hubieras quedado en Francia, estúpida perra. Quizás así Grindelwald te habriá matado.

Riddle levantó sus cejas al escuchar eso. Se formó una extraña sensación en su estómago ante el pensamiento de DeCerto siendo asesinada por Grindelwald.

—Si… quizás eso habría sido mucho mejor. —DeCerto contestó suavemente y sonaba como si en realidad estuviera hablado consigo misma. Luego, la escuchó alejarse caminando.

Riddle estaba sorprendido por la severidad de su voz.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ Nunca antes había escuchado ese tono en la voz de DeCerto, la cual estaba normalmente repleta de emociones. El sentimiento predominante que la dominaba cuando hablaba con él era odio, pero esa repuesta que le dio a Yaxley había estado vacía de cualquier cosa, totalmente plana.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

"_¡Estúpida vaca!" _Hermione caminó hacia la oficina de la profesora Legifer. Eran cinco minutos para las seis y ella tenía que cumplir con su detención. Una detención por ser un poquito descuidada. Estaba furiosa. ¿Qué mierda sería lo siguiente? ¿Una detención por tener el corte de pelo incorrecto? Al llegar a la oficina golpeó la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—¡Adelante! —La rabia de Hermione alcanzó nuevos niveles al escuchar la voz de Legifer.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina. Legifer estaba sentada en su escritorio donde había estado evaluando unos ensayos. Hermione casi negó con al cabeza.

—Ah, Señorita DeCerto. —Legifer le sonrió con crueldad. —Cinco puntos menos de Gryffindor.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad; —¿Por qué?

Legifer indicó el reloj que colgaba en la pared. —Llegaste tarde.

El reloj indicaba que eran las seis y un minuto. Hermione sintió su odio dispararse pero logró mantener su boca cerrada. Por primera vez en su vida pudo comprender cómo Harry debió sentirse respecto a Snape. Legifer todavía le sonreía con altanería.

—Entonces, Hermione, Como claramente no sabes que es la limpieza, quiero que leas estos ensayos. —señaló una pila gigante de pergaminos que se encontraba frente suyo en su escritorio.

—Estos le pertenecen a mis estudiantes de primer año. Creo que puedes aprender mucho leyéndolos. —Legifer elaboró con su voz chillona y tomó uno de los ensayos, levantándolo para que Hermione pudiera leer su título.

"_¿Los deberes de una bruja dueña de casa?"_ Hermione sintió que podría explotar en cualquier momento pero hizo todo lo posible por no maldecir a la vieja idiota sentada frete suyo.

—Si profesora. —logró decir con una voz bastante reprimida.

Se acercó y aceptó los ensayos de Legifer y la mujer le sonrió de forma arrogante. Luego Hermione se sentó en una silla frete al escritorio de Legifer y miró con furia la torre de pergaminos en su mano. Jamás había pensado que llegaría el día en que iba a desear poder quemar una pila de deberes. Pero ese momento había llegado. Hermione tuvo que reprimir el instinto de mirar alrededor de la oficina en busca de una chimenea. En vez de eso, logró forzarse a tomar el primero de los muchos ensayos. En el comienzo leyó que le pertenecía a Malissa Stanson, una Ravenclaw de primer año. Luego continuó leyendo lo que Malissa había escrito con su letra desordenada:

≪_Es la responsabilidad de toda buena esposa de mantener el orden en su hogar, para que así su esposo se pueda relajar cuando regrese del trabajo. Una buena esposa debería preparar una cena para que su esposo pueda tener algo saludable para comer. Una buena esposa debe esperar a su esposo en casa y darle la bienvenida al hogar cuando él regrese de su largo día de trabajo en la oficina.≫_

Hermione podía sentir casi físicamente la indignación apoderándose de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso? No podía leer lo que tenía que leer en el pergamino. Repentinamente estaba tan agradecida de haber crecido entre los ochenta y los noventa. Aparentemente aquí en los cuarenta la emancipación de la mujer todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Lo peor de todo, es que estas inocentes niñas como Malissa Stanson tienen que escribir tonterías como esta. E incluso podían llegar a creerlo.

—¡Continúe leyendo, Señorita DeCerto! —Hermione casi saltó cuando Legifer le siseó. —puedo ver dónde se detuvo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a la profesora. Legifer todavía se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio evaluando unos deberes. Ella no la miraba, pero Hermione, que podía ver la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, tuvo que luchar para mantener su compostura. Sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños, casi destrozando el ensayo de Malissa.

—Sí, profesora. —contestó mecánicamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con lo vacía de emociones que sonó su voz.

Más de tres horas más tarde Hermione salió de la oficina de Legifer. No podía creer que esa vieja la hubiera mantenido allí tanto tiempo. Ella podo haber usado ese tiempo para algo en realidad útil, tal como ir a la biblioteca y buscar libros sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Incluso estar sentada en una silla y mirar la pared habría sido más productivo que esa estúpida detención. Pero ahora eran casi las diez y la biblioteca ya estaba cerrada. Hermione decidió regresar a su habitación, dejar que sus compañeras de cuarto la insulten un poco, ya que obviamente lo disfrutan, y luego dormir un poco y olvidar que este día llegó a pasar. En el momento en el que dobló la siguiente esquina pudo ver a un chico caminando en su dirección. Cuando estuvo cerca lo reconoció como Ledo Avery, un Slytherin de séptimo año y el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Y por supuesto, uno de los miembros del pequeño grupo de mortífagos de Riddle. Ella gruñó ante lo último.

"_Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Podría haber sido Riddle". _

Avery pareció reconocerla también porque empezó a sonreírle de forma perturbadora.

"_¡Genial!"._ Hermione lo ignoró e intentó pasar a su lado rápidamente. Pero el súbitamente bloqueó su camino.

—¡Miren quién está aquí! ¿No es esta la pequeña señorita DeCerto? —Dijo con su voz pastosa. —¿qué estas haciendo tan tarde en un corredor oscuros y solitario?

A Hermione no le gustó el brillo desagradable de sus ojos mientras observaban su cuerpo de forma hambrienta.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. —ella contestó con voz firme pero su mano derecha se tensó, solo necesitaba agitar su muñeca y su varita volaría a su mano.

—Aw, DeCerto, ¿Por qué tan indiferente? —Avery dio un paso más en su dirección. —Yo sé que debes sentirte decepcionada de que Riddle te rechazara. Pero estoy seguro de que podré confortarte muy bien.

Hermione se sintió asqueada cuando él giño el ojo lascivamente. —No lo creo. Y ahora, ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Para su sorpresa el realmente se apartó. Pero cuando Hermione lo pasaba, pudo sentir como su mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Ella siseó de dolor cuando el la tironeó hacia atrás y chocó con su pecho.

—Ah, esto está mucho mejor. —el ronroneó en su oído mientras rodeaba su cintura con su musculoso brazo.

Hermione se retorció intentando deshacerse de su agarre pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó indignada.

Pero él se limitó a sonreírle con soberbia. Hermione había tenido suficiente. Primero Legifer y su estupidez, y ahora un sinvergüenza caliente. Ella agitó su muñeca y sintió como su varita aterrizaba tranquilizadora en su mano.

—¡Creo que eso es suficiente Avery! —Hermione escuchó una voz baja decir justo en el momento en que ella iba a hechizar el trasero de Avery al más allá.

_._._._._

Riddle acababa de dejar la biblioteca después de revisar los libros de la sección prohibida. ¡Por décima vez! ¡No podía encontrar la información que necesitaba! No podía creer que él fuera el primero en tener esta idea. ¿No era ese el paso siguiente más obvio que alguien tenía que hacer? Aparentemente nadie lo había hecho antes. O ellos habían sido lo suficientemente listos para no dejarlo por escrito. Suspirando, empezó a juguetear con el anillo de oro que se encontraba en su mano derecha. Quizás solo se trataba con la política de Hogwarts de prohibir cualquier libro que fuera remotamente útil. Si la información no podía ser encontraba en un libro entonces tal vez podría buscar otras fuentes. ¿Quién podría saber? Seguramente Dumbledore sabía algo.

"_Si… como si eso fuera a funcionar"._ Tom rodó sus ojos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocar a la puerta de Dumbledore y preguntar amablemente.

¿Y que tal McGray? No, eso tampoco daría buenos resultados. McGray era un profesor nuevo, todavía no estaba bajo su encanto. De todas formas Riddle dudaba que él supiera algo, McGray era un perturbador "chico bueno".

¿Entonces quizás Slughorn? Si, esa idea era mejor. Slughorn era un pequeño y escurridizo bastardo que sabía su buena cuota de Artes Oscuras. Mucho más de lo que normalmente dejaba ver. Pero Riddle tendría que planear su forma de actuar con extremada precaución, lo que quería saber era información delicada después de todo. No deseaba que Slughorn empezara a sospechar de él.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin escuchó una voy cabreada: —No lo creo. Y ahora, ¡Fuera de mi camino!

¡Esa era DeCerto! Él se acercó silenciosamente para poder oír lo que sucedía mejor. Escuchó un par de pasos y luego ruidos de forcejeo, los ruidos provenían de otro corredor. Se acercó sigilosamente, siempre permaneciendo en las sombras, un poco más adelante vio a DeCerto. Con sobresalto se dio cuenta que alguien más la estaba abrazando. ¿Quién era ese? Frunció el ceño.

—Ah, esto está mucho mejor.

Riddle reconoció la voz del chico, ese era Avery. DeCerto ahora intentaba liberarse del Slytherin. Él se dio cuenta con alivio de que obviamente el abrazó no era de consentimiento mutuo. Espera ¿Por qué rayos le importaba? Se había dado vuelta para alejarse cuando la escuchó gritar con voz furiosa;

—¡Suéltame!

Miró hacia atrás y vio como DeCerto agitaba su muñeca y su varita aterrizaba sin demora en su mano. Avery obviamente no había notado esto porque seguía sujetándola. Una sonrisa siniestra se empezó a formar en el rostro de Riddle, iba a disfrutar viendo como ella maldecía a ese idiota. Sí, o quizás él podría "salvarla" y luego intentar extraer información de ella.

El salió de las sombras y dijo: —¡Creo que ya es suficiente Avery!

Hermione miró por sobre el hombro de Avery y vio a Riddle de pie a tan solo unos metros de distancia. _"Genial"._ Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con Avery, sino que también tendría que tratar a Riddle. En esos precisos momentos la perspectiva de batallar con un trol de las montañas parecía mucho más tentadora. Mientras tanto Avery la había dejado ir y retrocedió un par de pasos para darse vuelta y mirar a su líder. Riddle caminó con paso firme hacia ellos y se detuvo frente al otro Slytherin. Avery era unos centímetros más alto que Riddle pero ahora mismo parecía acobardado frente al otro. No había duda alguna de quién estaba al mando.

Cuando Riddle habló su voz estaba calmada pero contenía una frialdad mortal. —Avery, creo que sería una buena idea de que regreses a las mazmorras.

—Pero y…

—¡Ahora! —Dijo Riddle, su voz nunca aumentando su volumen pero era claro que no aceptaría ninguna contradicción.

Avery se estremeció y luego asintió. Hermione estaba sorprendida de que no digiera "¡Sí amo!" antes de darse vuelta y alejarse. Ella sacudió su cabeza y se dio vuelta para continuar su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿DeCerto, no vas a agradecerme? —Escuchó la voz autosuficiente de Riddle detrás de ella. Obviamente había dejado de lado el tono mortífero de su voz y estaba molestándola otra vez.

Hermione giró su cabeza y lo miró. Él estaba de pie en el corredor, luciendo su yo atractivo de siempre y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, sus ojos brillando de entretención.

Hermione contestó: —no veo el por qué. Perfectamente pude haber estado besándome con Avery.

Luego ella continuó caminando lejos de él. Pudo escucharlo reír y luego él caminó hasta ponerse junto a ella.

—Que agresiva DeCerto. ¿Qué te tiene tan enojada? Y además, tu "¡déjame!", no sonaba como si estuvieras disfrutando de las atenciones de Avery.

Hermione bufó. —Oh, ¿y tú sentiste la inexplicable necesidad de salvarme o algo así? Déjame decirte una cosa: ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

Riddle volvió a reír, eso realmente comenzaba a desquiciar a Hermione. —Lo se. Yo recuerdo nuestro duelo después de todo. —Él la miro antes de continuar—. Dime una cosa, esa maldición que usaste, la cuerda ¿Cómo se llama? Nunca había escuchado de esa maldición antes.

"_Por supuesto que no"._ Esa maldición fue inventada en 1974. Pero Hermione disfrutaba saber más de magia que Riddle. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de alcanzar la entrada de su sala común.

—No creo que vaya a decirte, Riddle. No vaya a ser que lo uses en pobres personas inocentes.

Riddle se detuvo abruptamente y en el momento en que Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo, él la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la empujó contra la pared. Ella lo miró sorprendida. La mirada en sus ojos tenía ahora un aire depredador. Riddle soltó su brazo y posicionó sus manos en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, atrapándola con efectividad. Él corazón de ella latía muy rápido ahora, no lo quería tan cerca. Era bastante inquietante. Nuevamente él emitía esa energía mágica salvaje, esta rodeaba el cuerpo de Hermione de forma dolorosa y sofocante. Ella levantó su mirada hacia él, sus muy abiertos por el miedo.

—Q… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él le sonrió de forma perversa, disfrutando verla tan asustada. Hermione podía verlo en sus ojos. Sus ojos la examinaban, ella se estremeció ante su intensidad.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan hostil hacia mí? —susurró en su oído. —¿Qué es lo que escondes, DeCerto?

"_¡Esto no es bueno!"_

Hermione había planeado mantener un perfil bajo en Hogwarts, y ahora a tan solo una semana de llegar al castillo ya tenía al Señor Oscuro tras sus pasos.

Ella apartó su mirada de él y dijo: —Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando.

Riddle soltó una leve risa. Se acercó a ella y ahora su pecho casi la rozaba. Luego tomó su mentón con una mano y la forzó a levantar su cara para que volviera a mirarlo. Hermione sabía que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par de terror, pero no podía evitarlo. Riddle le estaba sonriendo satisfecho de manera siniestra.

—DeCerto. —Su voz sonaba autoritaria. —No hay sentido en pelear conmigo, solo puedes perder.

Sus ojos la miraban con tal intensidad que Hermione empezaba a sentirse mareada. Su mano tibia todavía sujetaba su mentón suavemente en su lugar. Estaba a terrada. Estaba atrapada y no había forma de que pudiera usar su varita. Riddle no era estúpido como Avery, iba a notar sin demora si ella intentaba hacer algo. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de él. Necesitaba escapar.

—Déjame ir, por favor. —Susurró con voz temblorosa.

Su sonrisa arrogante se amplió ante su plegaria y su clara muestra de miedo. Pero sorprendentemente la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ella. Hermione soltó el aire, aliviada. Riddle sonrió contento al ver su incredulidad y dijo:

—solo no olvides quién está en comando aquí.

Con esas palabras se dio media vuelta y con el crujido de su túnica negra ya se había ido.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared usándola como soporte y trató de controlar su respiración. Algunas veces en el salón de clases o en el Gran Comedor era fácil olvidar quien era realmente Tom Riddle. Pero ahora ella había estado tratando con Lord Voldemort. Sus manos temblaban terriblemente y se sentía ligeramente enferma. Estaba tan asustada que resultaba desconcertante.

Necesitó unos momentos para calmarse antes de ser capaz de entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. La calidez y las conversaciones de la sala la confortaron un poco. Ella amaba los colores rojos y dorados de la sala común incluso ahora. Con ellos se sentía en casa. En una esquina lejana vio a Lupin, Weasley y Longbottom. Weasley obviamente la había visto porque la estaba saludando con su mano. Hermione dudó en acercarse porque Longbottom estaba sentado con ellos. Pero decidió acercarse porque Lupin le estaba enviando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se sentó en el sofá al lado de Weasley.

—hola. —dijo tímidamente, sin mirar a Longbottom.

—hola Hermione. —Lupin dijo todavía sonriéndole. Con su actitud calmada le recordó aún más a Remus Lupin.

—Hey, Mione. —Weasley le sonrió juguetón—. ¿No te molesta que te llame Mione, cierto?

—No, para nada. —Hermione le sonrió.

Lupin carraspeó y dijo mientras le enviaba miras a Longbottom. —¿Creo que alguien debe decir algo?

Hermione movió su mirada confusa entre los dos. Longbottom estaba jugueteando con la pluma que estaba en su mano mientras miraba con culpabilidad el sueño. Lupin lo codeó suavemente en un costado. Longbottom levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella.

Luego dijo incómodo. —Lo siento, Hermione.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, todavía confundida.

—Lupin y Weasley me contaron. —Continuó Longbottom con voz entrecortada—. Que tú nunca le pediste a Riddle una cita y que todo era mentira. Siento mucho haberlo creído. —Longbottom la miró ansioso.

Ahora Hermione entendió que estaba pasando. Él se estaba disculpando por ser tan idiota últimamente. Le sonrió.

—Está bien Marc. No eres el único que creyó esas mentiras.

Hermione se sentía aliviada de que Longbottom le volviera hablar. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente solitaria en este tiempo sin tener a todos odiándola.

—Disculpa aceptada. Pero me debes una agradable cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. —agregó bromeando.

Los tres chicos rieron aliviados. Parecían estar igual de felices por la reconciliación como Hermione.

—Dime, ¿Todo esta bien otra vez? —Preguntó Weasley—. Porque tu estupidez estaba lentamente volviéndome loco. —Le dijo a Longbottom quien reía nuevamente.

Hermione estaba alegre de estar nuevamente en una relación amigable con él. De alguna forma esos tres eran los únicos amigos que tenía en este tiempo. Y ellos le recordaban demasiado a Ron y Harry. Eran su cordón de seguridad que la conectaban con sus amigos perdidos.

—Si, todo está bien. —Ella sonrió.

Los cuatro se quedaron sentados, riendo y bromeando, en la sala común. Hermione disfrutó mucho esa intimidad. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella había estado en este mismo lugar conversando con Harry y Ron. Una época antes de que todo fuera catastróficamente mal. Un momento en que ella había sido completamente feliz. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad entre esos tiempos felices y el ahora. Pero Hermione disfrutaba pretender, aunque fuera por un tiempo breve, ser la Hermione feliz otra vez.

Era casi medianoche cuando subió a su habitación. Las otras chicas ya se encontraban acostadas durmiendo en sus camas. Hermione lo prefería de esa forma. Tomó su piyama y fue al baño. Después de cambiarse y cepillarse sus dientes ella, agradecida, se acostó en su cama de suaves sabanas. Cerró las cortinas rojas que rodeaban su cama, encontrando comodidad en la soledad.

Se preguntó cuando había muerto la vieja Hermione alegre, esa Hermione a la cual había pretendido ser abajo en la sala común. ¿Fue con la muerte de Sirius? Su muerte no solo había sido un golpe fuerte para Harry, sino que para ella también. Sirius había sido la primera victima de la guerra que ella había conocido personalmente. Diggory y el Sr. Crouch habían muerto antes que él pero ella nunca había hablado con ellos. Sus muertes habían sido aturdidoras pero se habían perdido en el anonimato.

Pero había quedado esperanza dentro de ella incluso después de la muerte de Sirius. Esa llama centellante dentro de ella todavía no había muerto.

Luego Dumbledore había muerto y muchos otros después de él. Pero en esos momentos ella había estado constantemente de viaje. Siempre había estado peleando. Nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer luto por esas muertes. Quizás ese cambio dentro de ella fue algo más parecido a un proceso, un proceso que terminó con esta amargada y endurecida Hermione. Se sintió triste con este pensamiento pero también sabía que ese proceso era irreversible. No había forma alguna de regresar a su yo inocente.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Voldemort, él era la razón de toda la miseria de su vida. Todo ese sufrimiento que había tenido se pasar. Y ahora tenía que volver a enfrentarlo. Todavía era igual de aterrador y peligroso como nunca antes. La frialdad y la inhumanidad todavía no estaban presentes pero Hermione este día había visto un atisbo de esa oscuridad. Y no tenía ningún deseo de enfrentarla otra vez. Estaba cansada. Llevaba peleando por mucho tiempo y había perdido todo en el camino. _"Necesito regresar a casa incluso si eso significa que estaré sola allí. No puedo soportar quedarme aquí"._

_Hermione caminó por un callejón. Tenía su capucha bien puesta para que le tapara el rostro. Estaba sola en el medio de la noche caminando por una calle trasera en Londres. Ella estaba buscando un Horcrux y ni siquiera sabía como era. Una creación de Ravenclaw. ¿Pero qué exactamente? Y lo más importante, no sabía donde él lo había escondido. Su antiguo orfanato era su única idea, y era una bastante mala. Ni siquiera ella misma la creía. No podía imaginarlo escondiendo algo tan importante en un lugar que despreciaba tanto. Pero Harry y Ron habían acordado con ella de no tomar nada por hecho. Así que aquí estaba, revisando el lugar. Había convencido a Harry y Ron de que si iba sola la probabilidad de ser descubierta era muchísimo más baja. Sola pasaba desapercibida._

_Pero su excursión había sido en vano. El orfanato ya ni siquiera existía. Hermione no había encontrado ningún Horcrux en los lugares cercanos. Era hora de regresar a la carpa y decirle a Harry y Ron que no había sido una expedición exitosa, lo que resultaba desesperanzador._

_Repentinamente escuchó un grito inhumano en alguna parte de una oscura intersección. Hizo que su pelo de la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizara. Un estallido de risa maniática siguió al grito. La sangre de Hermione se volvió fría mientras ella miraba en dirección de las voces pero no pudo ver nada en la oscuridad. La riza se detuvo y alguien murmuró un encantamiento antes de que Hermione escuchara el suave "pop" de una desaparición. Jadeo cuando vio la desagradable luz verde tomar la forma familiar en el aire nocturno. Una serpiente enrollada alrededor de una calavera. Hermione se deslizó dentro de la oscura calle. ¿Quizás podría ayudar? En su interior sabía que esa esperanza estaba infundada._

_Al acercarse a la luz verdosa se encontró con una escena abominable. Allí, desparramado en el concreto, se encontraba un cuerpo destrozado. Hermione vio cabello largo de un rubio oscuro. El cuerpo había pertenecido a una mujer que vestía ropa muggle. Todo lo demás era apenas reconocible como humano. Sus extremidades estaba rotas, los huesos perforaban la piel en diversos puntos. Un piscina de sangre se estaba formando debajo del cuerpo. Su lado derecho era una masa sangrienta, había sido reducido por algo en una extraña pulpa. Sus intestinos estaban esparcidos en el pavimento. La pálida luz de luna iluminaba la escena dándole un brillo espeluznante. _

_Hermione suprimió una arcada y retrocedió. Luego se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos. Lejos de la sangre, de la muerte y del enfermizo olor. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire frio. Pero la sensación de estar sucia nunca la dejó. Y de alguna forma Hermione sabía que ese sentimiento nunca iba a dejarla…_

* * *

><p>¡No tengo perdón de Dios! Lo siento muchiiiiisimo. En estos meses he tenido muy poco tiempo para mi misma, el cual ocupé principalmente para dormir y si bien traducía cuando podía, cuando empezaron mis vacaciones recién había alcanzado la pagina 10 del capítulo... luego de retomarlo, cuando ya iba un poco más adelante, se me ocurrió cambiar la tipografía y regresé a la página 10! (era una letra más pequeñita)... al final terminé con 19 páginas... he revisado el capítulo un par de veces y ahora mismo voy a abrir un nuevo archivo para el cap siguiente, no voy a prometer ninguna fecha esta vez porque como esto ymuy atrasada, voy a ir publicando a medida que tenga los capítulos. En el momento en el que considere que alcancé un más aceptables de capítulos, entocnes allí dejaré las publicaciones con una fecha exacta.<p>

por cierto, estoy de vacaciones hasta marzo... así que me van a ver mucho más seguido por aquí ;)

Nes.


	7. Capítulo 6: Un acto desvergonzado

******Disclaimer completo en el prólogo y en mi perfil.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Un acto desvergonzado<strong>

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca. Ya era mediodía. Su clase de Herbología acababa de terminar, y como no sentía muy hambrienta decidió saltarse el almuerzo a favor de ir nuevamente a la biblioteca. La clase de Herbología había sido refrescantemente tranquila, por lo menos nadie había intentado hechizarla. Desde aquel pequeño rumor sobre ella y Riddle los demás habían intentado hechizarla a cada instante, lo que estaba lentamente comenzando a fastidiarla. Incluso con sus reflejos entrenados por la guerra algunas de esas maldiciones habían superado sus defensas, como resultado había estado cojeando desde que esa maldición traba-piernas la había alcanzado después del desayuno. Herbología había resultado un buen descanso, pues sus compañeros Gryffindor habían estado demasiado distraídos mientras recolectaban las espinas del cactus español maldito. Y aunque los estudiantes de Hufflepuff eran mejores en Herbología, claramente no apreciaban a Riddle como el resto porque ninguno había intentado hechizarla. O quizás solamente no consideraban los hechizos como una manera de molestarla. Porque, honestamente, eran igual de desagradables que las otras casas. Por ejemplo, aparte de la profesora Sato, nadie había hablado con ella durante la clase. Pero, ¿Qué le importaba si ellos le hablaban o no? No los necesitaba, incluso prefería que todo fuera de esta forma. Ella se iría de todas formas de este lugar, ¿así que para qué molestarse con esta gente?

Eso la regresaba nuevamente a su problema principal: regresar a su tiempo. Sin importar lo gigantesca que esta biblioteca pareciera ser, no tenía ningún libro con la información que necesitaba. Hermione nunca lo había creído posible, pero estaba empezando a odiar la biblioteca. Hasta ahora había gastado cada momento libre allí pero no había encontrado nada ni siquiera remotamente útil. Existían tantos libros que trataban sobre el viaje en el tiempo que no podía creer que todos eran completamente inservibles. Pero lo eran. Incluso había releído algunos, pero eso no mejoró su contenido. Así que ella decidió que sería mejor buscar información sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. Pero para su horror, esos libros eran incluso peor que los del viaje en el tiempo. El cuento de las Reliquias de la Muerte era un mito. Y eso definía los libros en los que en los que se encontraba: estaban todos repletos de cuentos de hadas. A Luna le habrían encantado.

La información que pudo reunir entre toda esa porquería se refería principalmente al cómo encontrarlas. Pero el problema era que Hermione no necesitaba encontrarlas, ya sabía dónde se encontraba cada una. La Varita de Sauco estaba con Grindelwald, la familia Potter tenía en su posición la Capa de invisibilidad y la Piedra de la resurrección era parte del anillo Gaunt que Riddle tenía actualmente en su dedo.

Lo que ella necesitaba no eran concejos en cómo encontrar las reliquias, sino información sobre los poderes de la Varita de Sauco. Y aunque la mayor información que se puede encontrar es sobre la varita, ningún libro hablaba su habilidad de viajar por el tiempo. Hermione no había esperado encontrar instrucciones paso a paso de cómo activar el modo "viaje en el tiempo" del a varita, pero al menos había esperado encontrar alguna pista. Pero no había nada, ni sobre la reliquia ni sobre los distintos métodos del viaje en el tiempo. Su investigación había alcanzado un punto muerto. ¿Cómo debería proceder ahora? Obviamente la biblioteca no tenía ninguna utilidad. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera amplios conocimientos sobre magia, sobre la esencia de la magia.

Todavía tenía la opción de ir al ministerio, pensó Hermione. Hablar con alguien del Departamento de Misterios. Pero en el mismo instante en el que pensó en poner un pie dentro de ese departamento la invadió una sensación nauseabunda.

¿Entonces a quién recurrir? Había alguien que siempre había estado disponible para auxiliarla, hasta su muerte claro. ¡Dumbledore! Él es el mago más poderoso con vida. Hermione anhelaba poder decirle todo porque él siempre había sido capaz de resolver todos los problemas. O eso había parecido. Dumbledore no la conocía en ésta época, ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ella? Y además, ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Confiaba en que él haría lo mejor para _ella_?

_Dumbledore y las Reliquias de la Muerte…_

Hermione sabía que él en algún punto en el tiempo había estado obsesionado con ella. Quería encontrarlas y usar la Piedra de Resurrección. Así que probablemente había investigado sobre el tema. ¿Cuándo había sido? Hermione se reclinó sobre su mesa, la cual era la más oculta de la biblioteca. Quizás podría encontrar algo en esa dirección. Sus dedos recorrieron el lomo del último libro que había leído.

Tan solo se tenía que deslizar dentro de su oficina y quizás, si tenía suerte, Dumbledore había tenido mayor éxito en encontrar información sobre las reliquias que ella.

Hermione miró su reloj. Un cuarto para la una. En este momento tenía que dirigirse a su siguiente clase, Aritmancia. Otra clase que le gustaba, igual a Herbología. En primer lugar no había Slytherins, lo que significaba que Riddle no estaría allí. Además, aparte de ella, solo había Revenclaws en la clase, quienes eran solo chicos. Así que no tendría que lidiar con un grupo vengativo compuesto por las fanáticas de Riddle. Hermione caminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

—Señorita DeCerto, usted no debería pasar tanto de su preciado tiempo leyendo esos libros antiguos. —la bibliotecaria, Srta. Peters, reprendió amablemente. Su mirada estaba posada con preocupación sobre Hermione.

—Está en lo cierto, Srta. Peters. —Hermione le sonrió. —Pero hay tanto que hacer, todavía no me he adaptado a la carga académica de Hogwarts.

—ya veo. Pero realmente no deberías sobrecargarte. Hay otras cosas aparte del estudio. ¿Hum? No olvides disfrutar la vida. —la Srta. Peters le giñó el ojo.

Hermione le sonrió otra vez. —No lo olvidaré, no se preocupe.

Después de eso abandonó la biblioteca.

"_No olvides disfrutar la vida. No olvides disfrutar la vida. ¡Disfruta la vida!"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

En algún punto en el tiempo había sabido cómo hacerlo, pero mucho antes en el tiempo, cuando ella todavía era la inocente Hermione. Ya no. Ahora lo único que había en su vida eran las misiones. Conseguir los Horcruxes… matar a Voldemort… regresar a su época…

_._._._._

Riddle se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el librero que se encontraba detrás de él. Normalmente no se sometería a si mismo en una posición tan indigna pero en esos momentos le daba lo mismo. Además era hora de almuerzo por lo cual era bastante improbable que algún estudiante lo viera así. En realidad no sabía por qué continuaba intentándolo. Ninguno de esos libros era de gran ayuda. Lo que hacía que Slughorn fuera la mejor idea disponible. Podría preguntarle en la siguiente reunión. Tendría eso sique manejar el tema con precaución para que Slughorn no empezara a sospechar. Pero después de todo, el profesor le tenía gran aprecio, Riddle solamente tendría que usar su encanto y su poderes de persuasión y Slughorn le diría todo,

Riddle recorrió ausentemente el inicio de la cicatriz que marcaba su antebrazo izquierdo y subía hasta alcanzar su brazo. Esa cicatriz era un recordatorio constante de lo que estaba combatiendo: debilidad. Después de un rato se puso de pie.

Incluso si Slughorn no sabía nada, Riddle todavía lo iba a hacer. No había forma de que él pudiera fallar. Prácticamente conocía totalmente el encantamiento original, el procedimiento y los ingredientes necesarios. Al menos para esa parte la estúpida biblioteca había sido útil. Bueno, _le había costado_ dos años reunir toda esa información, pues había estado bien oculta entre los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. En realidad no le sorprendería si él fuera el primero en considerar la creación de más de uno. Era un genio después de todo.

Riddle empezó a caminar por un corredor cuando escuchó un suave suspiro proveniente de una de las mesas. Él frunció el ceño. Quizás no estaba tan solo como había pensado en un principio. Luego se asomó por el costado de un librero y miró hacia la mesa que se encontraba en la esquina. Se sorprendió de ver a DeCerto sentada allí. Ella estaba inclinada sobre un libro que se veía muy antiguo. Lucía frustrada e incluso aparentemente furiosa con el libro que había estado leyendo.

"_¿Quizás es demasiado estúpida para entender el lenguaje escrito de los humanos?"_

No, Riddle sabía desde el duelo que tuvieron que DeCerto no era estúpida. Y su rendimiento en clases también era bastante bueno. En realidad, pensando en ello, su desempeño había estado aumentando últimamente. ¿Ella había necesitado un poco de tiempo para adaptarse a Hogwarts o se había estado conteniendo antes? ¡Estúpida chica! Habían muchas cosas sobre ella que no tenían sentido. Él tenía que averiguar la verdad sobre ella. Su forma esquiva era frustrante y molesta.

DeCerto se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y su actitud era obviamente contemplativa. Quizás debía ir hacia ella y forzarla a decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué no? No había nadie más allí, ningún testigo. Vio como DeCerto revisaba su reloj, un reloj de pulsera que tenía una apariencia muy tonta. Luego ella se puso de pie, blandió su varita para que los libros que se encontraban en su mesa regresaran a sus estantes y después salió de la biblioteca.

Riddle dejó su escondite ubicado detrás de uno de los estantes, y se dirigió hacia la mesa que la Gryffindor había ocupado momentos antes. Sus dedos revolotearon por sobre la superficie de la mesa cuando pasó a su lado. Caminó hacia el contenedor que se encontraba detrás de la mesa. Había visto uno de los libros descartados volando en esa dirección. Él revisó el estante y, sin duda, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba el viejo y polvoroso tomo que DeCerto había estado leyendo. Sin demora tomó el libro y lo sacó de su lugar, girándolo para poder leer su título: Fabulas y Mitos de la antigüedad. Con el ceño fruncido abrió el libro, las páginas de pergamino eran amarillentas y frágiles, y además la escritura estaba desgastada y era difícil de leer. Él revisó el título de algunos de los capítulos; _"La fábula de la esposa del tejedor y el Rey Dragón", "La flor de la Sabiduría", "El presente de la sirena para el pobre Chico del Establo"._

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un libro de cuentos de hadas? ¿Por qué DeCerto estaba leyendo eso? Ella no le parecía el tipo de chicas que andaban leyendo cuentos para niños. Él recordó la expresión frustrada que tenían sus ojos cuando ella miraba el libro. Ella había estado buscando algo, y ese algo ciertamente no era una tierna y agradable historia para dormir. Riddle cerró el libro y miró su cubierta café de cuero. No, definitivamente había algo más en este libro. Él fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones cuando su mirada recayó sobre el reloj de pared ubicado no muy lejos. ¿Cómo se hizo tan tarde? Estaba apunto de estar atrasado para su siguiente clase. Él realmente odiaba llegar atrasado.

"_¡Maldita DeCerto!"._ Dejó rápidamente la biblioteca, pero no sin antes registrar el libro para poder llevarlo consigo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

—En serio, DeCerto. ¿No te es posible mantener un poco más ordenas tus cosas?

Hermione se despertó debido al desagradable sonido de la voz quejosa de Lucia. Abrió sus ojos y vio como Lucia se acercaba y pateaba enojada su baúl. La tapa del baúl se cerró sonoramente eliminando todo rastro de soñolencia de Hermione. Ella se sentó en su cama y miró con enojo a la otra chica. En realidad Hermione no era una persona desordenada. No, en realidad prefería tener un cuarto limpio y ordenado, pero aquí no ponía ningún esfuerzo en limpiar su espacio en el dormitorio. Quizás eso se debía a que el desorden molestaba a sus compañeras, quienes no habían sido muy amables con ella últimamente, o quizás también podría ser una forma estúpida de sabotaje hacia las inspecciones de Legifer. En realidad Hermione no estaba segura de la causa.

—¿Por qué? No sabía que te molestaba. —Le dijo a Lucia con voz dulzona y tierna.

La otra chica la miró de forma malvada por unos momentos y luego se giró ignorando a Hermione por completo. Hermione se encogió de hombros, después se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. A medida que cerraba la puerta pudo escuchar cómo Lucia le susurraba a Rose:

—¿Escuchaste eso? En serio, ¿Quién se cree ella que es?

Hermione cerró la puerta con pestillo y caminó hacia el lavadero. Se inclinó y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo acostumbrado, lo que nunca había pensado posible, y su rostro estaba bastante pálido. Hermione suspiró.

—Buenos días para ti también.

Después de asearse, se sacó la camiseta con la cual había dormido, para poder así mirar el corte en su hombro izquierdo que había recibido en aquella legendaria clase de DCLAO. Se removió el vendaje y se estremeció mientras retiraba un poco de la sangre seca. La herida, incluso después de una semana, se veía fresca y dolorosa. Aparentemente las pociones y lociones que Madame Dulan había usado para sanarla no estaban funcionando como es debido. Probablemente la maldición que Riddle había usado impedía que la herida fuera sanada por medios mágicos.

"_¡Ese bastardo!"_

Bueno, lo único que queda es dejar que la herida sane por medios naturales. Si estaba en lo cierto sobre el hechizo que él había usado, cualquier intento de sanación mágico tendría únicamente por efecto el empeoramiento del corte. Así que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ir a la Enfermería y correr ese riesgo. Además de todas formas no necesitaba la ayuda de madame Dulan. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo cuidar una herida como esa. Era una suerte que Riddle no alcanzara su brazo derecho. Hermione agitó si varita y conjuró de la nada gaza blanca, después de otra vuelta de su varita la tela se enrolló con firmeza en su hombro. Luego ella se puso su uniforme y dejó el baño. Las otras ya habían bajado a desayunar y no habían sentido la necesidad de esperarla. Que sorpresa.

En su camino al Gran Comedor alguien a sus espaldas le lanzó la maldición paralizadora. Pero Hermione estaba preparada, utilizando en contra hechizo sin demora. Se volteó y vio un grupo de chicas de quinto año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor ocultas tras una esquina. Todo eso se estaba volviendo repetitivo. Pero en realidad no podía entender el cómo sus propios compañeros de casa escogían aliarse con Riddle. Él era el futuro Señor Oscuro por todos los cielos. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y reanudó su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar allí su mirada recayó inmediatamente sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Vio a Riddle sentado en su lugar habitual, él sostenía una copa elegantemente con una de sus manos y leía tranquilamente El Profeta. Él detuvo su lectura y la observó. Una sonrisa ladeada se empezó a formar en sus labios mientras la estudiaba. Ella le envió una mirada enojada y luego se giró, tomando un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor entre Lupin y Longbottom.

—Buenos días Hermione. —Lupin la saludó.

—Buenos días. —Hermione contestó con poco entusiasmo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un baso de jugo naranjo.

—¿lista para enfrentar un nuevo día repleto de nuevas e interesantes clases? —Longbottom preguntó mientras la codeaba suavemente en uno de sus lados.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño, pero no le otorgó a su pregunta una respuesta.

—¿qué pasa? —Longbottom le preguntó mientras esparcía mantequilla en una tostada.

Hermione suspiró. —Legifer.

—Oh. —Longbottom le dio palmaditas compasivas en la espalda. —Seh, ella es una bruja maligna.

Hermione no pudo evitar reíste de su acertada descripción de la mujer. —¡Pero si ni siquiera estás en su clase!

—¡Cierto! ¿Simplemente tengo suerte de que soy un chico, no?

En ese momento las lechuzas llegaron con la entrega del correo matutino. Para sorpresa de Hermione dos lechuzas aterrizaron frente a ella.

—Oh, mira tienes cartas, Hermione. —-Weasley dijo de forma innecesaria desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Así que hoy te dedicas a indicar lo obvio? —Lupin le preguntó.

Hermione recibió las cartas de las lechuzas y les ofreció un poco de tocino. Ellas lo tomaron, ulularon suavemente y luego volaron lejos. Hermione tomó la primera carta y la leyó.

_Querida Srta. DeCerto;_

_Su detención tendrá lugar hoy a las 7 p.m. Nos encontraremos en la puerta principal. Por favor prepárese para estar unas horas en el exterior._

_Amablemente,_

_Profesor McGray_

—¿Sobre qué es? —Longbottom preguntó a su lado.

—Mi detención con McGray. —Hermione murmuró.

Lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver a Riddle, quién también leía una carta. Así que probablemente pasarían su detención juntos. Que confortable. Hermione alcanzó su segunda carta, el sobre estaba hecho de pergamino verde. Al interior decía:

_Querida Srta. DeCerto:_

_Con esta carta me gustaría invitarla a un pequeño Club que he establecido hace unos años atrás. Muchos de sus compañeros ya se han unido y estaría encantado de que usted se nos uniera. Espero obtener una respuesta positiva en nuestra siguiente clases del lunes._

_Sinceramente,_

_Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn_

¿Una invitación al Club Slug? Hermione estaba confundida. ¿Por qué la invitó? Levantó su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. Slughorn estaba sentado allí hablando animadamente con Merrythought. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. ¿Por qué él quería que se uniera al Club Slug? Después de todo, ella había atacado a su estudiante favorito. Hermione sabía que al profesor le agradaba mucho Riddle.

—¿Quién te escribió? —Weasley preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—En serio, ¿tienen que ser tan chismosos? —Lupin reprendió a los otros dos chicos.

—Está bien, Amarys. —Hermione le dijo a Lupin. —Es una carta del profesor Slughorn. Aparentemente quiere invitarme a un Club.

—Oh, el Club Slug. —Longbottom dijo emocionado.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se hizo la ignorante, pues se suponía que ella no conocía ese nombre.

—Es un Club fundado por Slughorn. Todos los alumnos que son provenientes de familias importantes y reconocidas, o que tienen parientes famosos, son miembros. En verdad me gustaría ir. Dicen que las fiestas son geniales.

—¿Familias importantes y reconocidas? ¿Entonces por qué me invitó? —Hermione preguntó.

—Bueno, él también invita a estudiantes brillantes, ¿no es así? —Dijo Longbottom.

—Entonces no es ninguna sorpresa que no te invitara. —Weasley le disparó a Longbottom y luego se giró hacia Hermione y dijo. —Por supuesto que él te va a querer en el Club. Eres brillante. Justo como Lupin, él también es un miembro.

Hermione miró a Lupin. —¿En serio?

—Seh. —Contestó humildemente.

—¿Así que piensan que debería unirme? —cuestionó, por dentro estaba pensando si tenía otra opción sin atraer miradas sospechosas sobre su persona.

—¡Claro!

—¿Por qué no?

—Hermione, no veo por qué no deberías.

_._._._._

Hermione al entrar al salón de clases, de Encantamientos y Hechizos para el cuidado del hogar, se dirigió a su mesa. Allí intentó ignorar las miradas hostiles que el resto de las estudiantes le enviaban. En este punto ya estaba increíblemente irritada por como se comportaban. En verdad deseaba maldecir a esas estúpidas chicas, _"Con la maldición Cruciatus, y luego me reiré maniáticamente y me convertiré en la siguiente Dama Oscura"._

Realmente necesitaba encontrar la forma de regresar a casa, o uno de estos días iba a explotar por todo el sarcasmo acumulado. Se sentó en su puesto al lado de Lucia y Rose, quienes hacían todo lo posible por estar lejos de ella.

"_No es como si tuviera la plaga"._

Hermione todavía pensaba que ellas no deberían excluirla por hechizar a Riddle, deberían estar entregándole una medalla de oro. Sus pensamientos negativos fueron iluminados cuando su profesora menos favorita entró al salón de clases.

—¡Buenos días clase! —La voz fuerte de Legifer les dio la bienvenida.

Ese día vestía otro de sus atuendos intachables, una falda lisa y negra junto a una blusa blanca debajo de su túnica exterior negra. Su pelo negro estaba peinado de forma ordenada y perfecta. Toda su perfección mareaba a Hermione.

—Hoy día no vamos a tener una clase práctica. —Declaró Legifer. Nadie se atrevió a quejarse sucede en las otras clases. —Será una clase sobre los deberes y el comportamiento adecuado que se espera de las brujas amas de casa.

Hermione sintió cómo una jaqueca comenzaba a desarrollarse en sus sienes. Quizás lo mejor que pudo haber hecho habría sido quedarse en cama y aceptar la detención correspondiente como hombre… o mejor dicho, como una bruja ama de casa. Soltó una pequeña risilla ante el pensamiento. Legifer le envió una mirada mortífera, pero por suerte, no dijo nada.

Por la siguiente hora y media Hermione intentó pasar el tiempo soñando despierta. Pero en ocasiones tenía que realmente esforzarse para bloquear la voz persistente y aguda de Legifer, que contenía un sinfín de elementos ofensivas en su discurso.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

—¡Buena suerte Hermione! —Weasley gritó mientras ella dejaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Hermione pensó que realmente necesitaba buena suerte mientras se dirigía a su detención con McGray. No es que le tuviera miedo al profesor, no, en realidad lo que la perturbaba era la compañía. Estaba bastante segura de que se encontraría con Riddle en la entrada. Y al terminar de bajar las escaleras comprobó que su suposición no estaba errada, pues Riddle se encontraba apoyado casualmente en la pared junto a la entrada. Él tenía sus brazos entrecruzados frente a su pecho y parecía bastante molesto vestía una capa gruesa y botas pesadas. Así que iba preparado para pasar unas horas afuera como McGray había escribo. Enojada, Hermione tuvo nuevamente que admitir lo atractivo que se veía. Caminó hacia él pero lo ignoró, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos. Riddle le envió una mirada agresiva pero no habló. ¿Qué mierda lo tenía tan molesto? Ella le frunció el ceño, después de todo era su culpa que el profesor les diera esa detención. Nunca se hubieran metido en ese lío si no fuera porque él la atacó durante la clase de DCLAO. Hermione escuchó a alguien acercarse y se volteó a ver quién era, McGray estaba caminando hacia ellos.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. DeCerto, Sr. Riddle. —Saludó, el profesor vestía una capa similar a la de Riddle, pero la suya era café en vez de negra.

Después de observarlos comentó: —Veo que se han preparado para un poco de actividad exterior. Hoy vamos a adentrarnos en el Bosque Prohibido. La profesora Sato me pidió que le consiguiera unas cuantas bellotas de sangre frescas. Ustedes van a acompañarme.

Riddle asintió cortantemente. —Sí profesor.

Hermione se preguntó por qué tantas detenciones se realizaban en el Bosque Prohibido, después de todo, el lugar estaba prohibido por alguna buena razón.

Pero ella también asintió y dijo cortésmente: —Por supuesto, señor.

—Bien, bien. ¡Ahora síganme!

McGray se giró hacia la Entrada principal y la abrió. Caminó hacia afuera y Hermione y Riddle se quedaron sin otra opción más que seguirlo. En el momento en que salió el frio aire de otoño la rodeó. En ese momento se alegró de haber comprado una acogedora y gruesa capa de invierno en el Callejón Diagon.

_._._._._

Riddle estaba cabreado. Realmente tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo en vez de desperdiciarlo en esa estúpida detención. Esperó a McGray junto a la Entrada Principal. Pero todavía no podía creer que le había dado detención, habían pasado años desde la última vez que le habían dado una. Él era siempre muy cauteloso para que ningún profesor descubriera sus andares o las infracciones de sus seguidores. Simplemente Tom Riddle no recibía detenciones, pero ahora estaba parado allí.

"_¿Y de quién es la culpa?"_ Se preguntó a si mismo.

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse. Era DeCerto. Si nivel de enojo se elevó unas cuantos centímetros. Su cabello era un ridículo desastre desordenado como siempre y, notó molesto, ella también vestía una pesada capa negra. No muy a la moda pero práctica. Él no conocía ninguna otra chica en Hogwarts que ignorara su sentido de la moda a esos extremos. De cierta forma le gustaba cómo DeCerto no se arreglaba como las otras chicas, esas muñecas a la moda resultaban bastante cansadoras. De repente Riddle se sintió muy enfadado de que existiera algo que le agradara sobre DeCerto. La observó agresivamente y su mirada se intensificó cuando ella se atrevió a fruncirle el ceño. DeCerto se salvó de ser hechizada gracias a McGray quien se acercaba a ellos. El profesor los saludó y luego anunció que la detención se llevaría a cabo en el Bosque Prohibido. Riddle no estaba sorprendido porque se había esperado algo como esto. Observó a DeCerto quien se encontraba a su lado y se sorprendió de ver que ella no parecía asustada ante el prospecto de ir al Bosque. Pero en realidad, gracia a él, nadie le dirigía la palabra, así que quizás no sabía nada sobre el Bosque Prohibido.

Riddle siguió al profesor fuera del castillo. A medida que se acercaban al borde del castillo el profesor dijo: —Ustedes se van a quedar cerca de mi cuando nos adentremos al bosque, ¿entendido? Nada de merodear solos. Este es un lugar peligroso.

Riddle suprimió una sonrisa sarcástica que intentaba formarse en su rostro. Miró el lado donde DeCerto caminaba junto él, ella todavía no lucía asustada. Riddle frunció el ceño, ¿quizás era su deber debería cambiar eso?

—¿Es cierto que hay centauros dentro del bosque? —Miró a McGray inocentemente. Sabía que los centauros eran altamente temidos por los magos.

—Sí, esta en lo cierto Sr. Riddle. En realidad hay toda una colonia viviendo dentro del Bosque Prohibido. —Respondió McGray.

Riddle miró triunfante a DeCerto. De seguro ahora esa chica estúpida ahora estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de tener que adentrarse al bosque. Gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarla todavía caminando tranquilamente a su lado. No parecía que le importaran los centauros en absoluto.

—¿Qué tan profundo nos vamos a adentrar para encontrarlas semillas? —Preguntó a continuación.

—No estoy seguro. Pero creo que no iremos muy lejos. —McGray respondió de modo tranquilizador y DeCerto sonrió burlesca. Riddle se sintió disgustado interiormente, ahora parecía que él tenía miedo de adentrarse en aquel lugar.

Hermione estaba consciente de lo que intentaba hacer Riddle. Quería asustarla. _"Señor, yo no estoy asustada de dar un pequeña caminada dentro del oscuro y aterrador bosque."_ En ese momento alcanzaron los límites el Bosque Prohibido y McGray se giró hacia ellos para decirles:

—Ahora déjenme repetir, y que les quede claro; No se van a ir a caminar por su cuenta. Es muy fácil perderse en este bosque.

"_Mejor, querrás decir, es fácil conseguir que te coman"._ Hermione no necesitaba otro discurso sobre lo peligroso que era el Bosque Prohibido. Realmente ella se había enfrentado a cosas peores, mucho peores. McGray reanudó su caminata hacia el bosque, con Riddle y Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca. Hermione respiró profundo, el aire estaba húmedo y tenía un olor fuerte gracias a tierra y la madera en descomposición. El ruido de sus pasos eran suavizados gracias a las muchas capas de viejas hojas en el suelo. A Hermione le gustaba el bosque. Por los últimos dos años había vivido prácticamente todo el tiempo en busques. Pues Harry, Ron y ella preferían instalar su carpa en lugares solitarios y aislados. Había sido demasiado peligroso para ellos correr el riesgo de ser vistos cerca de lugares poblados, así que generalmente de aparecían en lugares apartados. En aquellos sectores en algunas ocasiones podían sentir la extra sensación de estar seguros. Incluso si ese sentimiento no había sido nada más que una ilusión, a Hermione de todas formas le gustaba mucho estar en el el bosque. Los tres caminaron en silencio por unos minutos. McGray al frente, Hermione en el medio y Riddle al final. Luego Hermione vio que McGray se detenía y examinaba algo en el suelo.

—Miren esto. —Exclamó y levantó su mano.

Hermione vio que sus denos estaban cubiertos con algo que se parecía a la sangre.

—Creo que el Roble de sangre está cerca de aquí, mantengan sus bien ojos abiertos.

El bosque era especialmente denso en ese sector. Los arboles estaban tan juntos que aparentaban ser una pared impenetrable. Pero McGray empezó a buscar su camino alrededor. Hermione lo siguió y lanzó una mirada hacia atrás donde estaba Riddle. Él parecía estar más molesto que al inicio de la incursión.

"_Probablemente cree que no es digno de él el tener que caminar sobre todo este desastre"._ Pensó Hermione mientras se abría paso entremedio de las ramas. Unos pocos pasos más y logró atravesar todos esos arboles y arbustos, encontrándose a sí misma parada al borde de un claro. En el medio del claro se podía ver un impresionante árbol viejo. Era completamente negro y su tronco tenía un metro de diámetro. Aunque era mediados de Agosto no había ni una sola hoja en aquellas ramas. El árbol se veía muerto como si estuviera en lo más crudo del invierno. Hermione podía ver gracias a la luz de luna que un líquido viscoso bajaba por su madera oscura. Ella caminó hacia el árbol donde McGray se encontraba de pie. Riddle, quien recién había llegado a l claro, la siguió.

—Este es realmente un espécimen impresionante. —Dijo McGray.

Hermione levantó su mano y la apoyó en tronco como una leve caricia. Luego miró su mano y vio que su palma se encontraba cubierta de algo que se veía como la sangre.

—Sí, profesor. Hemos sido realmente afortunados de encontrarlo. —dijo con vos suave.

—Sí, lo somos. —McGray acordó con ella mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

De allí sacó dos pequeñas bolsas y le pasó una a cada uno.

—Tengan, miren el suelo alrededor del árbol y recojan las bellotas caídas. La profesora Sato va a estar muy agradecida si le conseguimos unas cuantas. La cascara de las bellotas de sangre es un ingrediente principal de la poción reabastecedora de sangre.

Hermione aceptó la bolsa y vio que Riddle hacía lo mismo a regañadientes. Luego empezaron a recorrer el área y recogieron las bellotas caídas. Después de un tiempo Hermione había recogido una buena cantidad de esas pequeñas nueces. Cuando se volvió a agachar para recoger uno más escuchó un suave ruido sordo. Levantó su mirada y vio a un thestral que había aterrizado en el claro. El animal olisqueó el aire y miró con curiosidad a los tres intrusos que invadían su territorio.

Los thestral eran, a opinión de Hermione, unas criaturas que no eran bonitas. Se veían como caballos, pero el toque reptil en sus cuerpos, hacía que en quienes los observaban surgiera la sensación de que algo no estaba bien con esas criaturas. La piel gris que recubría su cuerpo los hacía verse más como un esqueleto que una criatura viva.

Hermione observó al thestral que acababa de aterrizar dólar sus alas. Ciertamente no era ninguna belleza pero como todos los de su especie, irradiaba cierta aura de dignidad. Desde la primera vez que había visto su primer thestral le habían encantado. Aunque, por supuesto, no le gustaban las circunstancias que habían hecho posible para ella el verlos. Pero esos animales en sí mismos eran algo fascinante.

—¡DeCerto, cuidado! Un thestral acaba de aterrizar frente a ti. —McGray le advirtió.

Hermione miró detrás de ella. Unos pocos metros más allá se encontraba su profesor. Obviamente él podía ver el animal y había intentado advertirla de su presencia. Por supuesto, él no sospechaba que ella también era capaz de verlo. Hermione lanzó una mirada a Riddle y casi salta al que él tenía su mirada fija en ella. Estaba bastante segura de que él también podía ver el animal. Después de todo había matado a su propio padre. Así que él había visto la muerte que le permitiría ver los thestrals. ¿Pero por qué su mirada estaba fija en ella? Hermione se volteó hacia el animal y caminó en su dirección.

—Señorita DeCerto, deténgase. ¡Está caminando en su dirección! —McGray le volvió a advertir.

Hermione miró hacia atrás y dijo suavemente: —Lo sé. Puedo verlo.

El animal no se había movido y ahora estaba examinando a Hermione con sus ojos vigilantes. Ella lo alcanzó en unos pocos pasos, observó que era un thestral bastante grande.

—¡Hola! —saludó con voz suave a la criatura caballuna.

Extendió su mano hacia la criatura. El thestral en un principio retrocedió unos centímetros, pero al final su curiosidad le dominó y olisqueó la mano de Hermione, quien sonrió al ver la acción. Gentilmente tocó el cuello de la criatura y lo acarició. La piel del thestral era suave y tibia al tacto. Hermione se preguntó como estas gentiles criaturas, tan llenas de vida, podían ser vistas como presagios de muerte en el mundo mágico. El animal bajó su cabeza y, ligeramente, golpeo con su hocico la mano izquierda de Hermione. Luego empezó a lamer la palma de su mano. Ella miró abajo y vio que su mano todavía estaba cubierta por aquella sustancia roja del momento en que había tocado el tronco del árbol. El roble de sangre era obviamente la razón por la cual el thestral estaba aquí. Hermione se rió suavemente cuando la lengua escurridiza y de punta bifurcada se deslizó sobre su piel.

_._._._._

"_¡Que estúpida detención!"_ Se quejaba mentalmente Riddle mientras recorría el pequeño claro en busca de bellotas caídas. En serio, si él hubiese querido desperdiciar su tiempo, pudo haber escogido hablar con una de aquellas chicas insoportables que disfrutaban idolatrarlo. Observó brevemente a DeCerto, quien también se encontraba recolectando bellotas. Bueno, ella ciertamente no era una de esas chicas. Incluso ella podría ser la única chica e todo Hogwarts sin estar prendada de él. En ese instante decidió que ella era un caso extraño. Lo que más le molestaba, era que ella todavía no daba ni la más mínima señal de estar asustada por estar dentro del Bosque Prohibido. Eso podría haber hecho esta situación un poco más entretenida. Pero no, ella estaba caminando por entre los arboles como si fuera cosa de todos los días. E incluso parecía disfrutarlo. Riddle deseó estar a solas con ella, de esa forma podría someterla a la _cruciatus_.

La mirada de Riddle se posó en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Entrecerró sus ojos y sus ceja se fruncieron cuando vio una masa oscura que parecía dirigirse al claro. Su mano se dirigió hacia su varita. Después de unos momentos pudo reconocer a la masa negra como un thestral. Así que soltó su varita, los thestral no eran criaturas peligrosas. Bastante feas, sí, pero no peligrosas. La criatura aterrizó en el claro, a tan solo unos metros frente a DeCerto. Una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro, era muy probable que la detención se pusiera interesante de ahora en adelante. Solo aquellos que han visto a alguien morir pueden ver un thestral. Riddle no sabía si DeCerto sería capaz de ver el animal, pero ella provenía de una zona de guerra en Francia, así que era bastante probable que pudiera verlo. De todas formas, estaba bastante seguro de que ella no estaría feliz con la presencia del thestral.

—¡DeCerto, cuidado! Un thestral acaba de aterrizar frente a ti. —Escuchó a McGray decir.

DeCerto miró a McGray. Ella no contestó a su advertencia. Pero para la inmensa desilusión de Riddle, ella no se veía asustada en lo más mínimo. La chica se giró nuevamente hacia el thestral y caminó hacia él. Era claro que DeCerto podía verlo, concluyó Riddle.

Él escuchó a McGray repetir nuevamente una advertencia innecesaria. En esta ocasión DeCerto le contestó con voz suave: —Lo sé. Puedo verlo.

Riddle observó a DeCerto acercarse al thestral. Sus pasos no eran inseguros, por el contrario, ella parecía bastante confiada. Cuando alcanzó a la criatura le ofreció su mano y luego empezó a acariciarlo. Riddle podía ver su rostro, ella estaba mirando al animal con serenidad. Como si se estuviera rencontrando con un viejo conocido después de un buen tiempo. Pero también podía ver tristeza brillando en esos ojos. Él estaba sorprendido de lo cambiada que se veía DeCerto, y deseaba saber desesperadamente que había causado que DeCerto fuera capaz de ver el animal. ¿A quién vio morir? Riddle podía sentir su enojo crecer otra vez, detestaba no saber las cosas. Y hasta ahora DeCerto había sido capaz de esconder sus secretos de él con maestría.

—¡Señorita DeCerto!

Hermione sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo. Se giró, dando la espalda al thestral y vio al profesor McGray de pie a su lado. Al tener su atención él la arrastró lejos de la criatura.

—¡eso ha sido suficiente! —McGray dijo severo.

La llevó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Riddle. Hermione miró al otro y no se sorprendió de encontrarlo observándola malvadamente.

—Ya es tarde. Creo que deberíamos regresar al castillo. —McGray anunció.

—Sí, profesor. —Riddle dijo con su voz más educada y cortés.

Hermione rodó sus ojos al escucharlo. ¿Acaso ese gilipollas nunca dejaba de jugar a ser la mascota de los profesores? Merlín, eso era demasiado incluso para ella. Realizaron el camino de regreso en silencio. Hermione se sintió un poco triste al dejar los terrenos del bosque atrás, pues realmente no quería regresar al castillo. Hogwarts le gustaba, pero odiaba los habitantes que tenía actualmente.

Cuando alcanzaron las gigantescas puertas del castillo McGray dijo; —Aunque hoy fuera una noche muy exitosa, confío en no tener que volver a repetirla. Espero que ustedes dos no vuelvan a hacer algo como el incidente de nuestra última clase de Defensa.

—No profesor. —Riddle parecía avergonzado de sí mismo. Y una vez más Hermione admiró sus habilidades de actuación.

—Esta bien. Ahora tengo que llevar éstas. —McGray levantó la bolsa de bellotas—. Al invernadero. Señor Riddle, confío que va a acompañar a la señorita DeCerto a su sala común.

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar al profesor. ¿Se trataba de otra de las costumbres de los cuarenta? ¿Dónde una chica era incapaz de encontrar por si sola el camino de regreso a su propio dormitorio?

—Eso no será necesario, profesor McGray. —Dijo Hermione— Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar mi camino de regreso sin problemas.

—No, no. Señorita DeCerto. —McGray la reprendió. —Es realmente tarde. No quiero que esté merodeando por los pasillos sola. Además el señor Riddle es un prefecto, así que estoy seguro de que no le va a molestar.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. —Riddle contestó.

Hermione suspiró. McGray no lo escuchó, pero Riddle que se encontraba justo a su lado lo hizo, de eso estaba segura pero no le importaba. Realmente no quería estar a solas con Riddle. Lo último que quería era que el intentara extraerle información otra vez. Pero no podía ver alguna forma de librarse de la situación. Así que nuevamente se encontró a sí misma bastante sola con cierto señor Riddle. Ellos caminaban lado a lado hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione se sentía muy estresada, su mano derecha temblaba, lista para liberar su varita.

—¿Por qué tan tensa, DeCerto? —Riddle le envió una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione no contestó. No deseaba provocarlo de ninguna forma, pero al mismo tiempo era consiente de que si le contestaba iba a ser incapaz de no insultarlo. Así que la mejor solución era no hablar en absoluto. Ella lo miró y vio que todavía le estaba sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo. Estaba segura que él sabía cómo esa sonrisa la molestaba aún más.

—¿Disfrutaste nuestro pequeño paseo por el Bosque Prohibido? —Riddle continuó conversando. —Fue, después de todo, tu culpa el que tengamos que realizarlo.

Ya había sido suficiente, Hermione sintió su odio burbujear dentro de su cuerpo. —¿Mi culpa? —Le gritó enojada. —Tú me atacaste en ese duelo. Lo único que hice fue defenderme. Y luego enviaste todas esas arpías detrás de mí.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —Riddle la miró fingiendo sorpresa. —Tú me atacaste viciosamente. Y en realidad es tu culpa de que toda la escuela te odie ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no le contestó. Era claro que él intentaba enojarla. Riddle la miró y se rió, Hermione podía ver que su enojo le entretenía. Se giró y se alejó de él. ¿Por qué la maldita sala común estaba tan lejos?

La próxima vez que Riddle habló, todo signo de burla había desaparecido de su voz, la cual era nuevamente fría y amenazadora. —Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme finalmente qué es lo que estás ocultando?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Allí estaba nuevamente ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y al verlo, ella tragó duro.

—Todavía no sé qué quieres de mí. —Logró susurrar.

Riddle sujetó su muñeca con brusquedad, ella siseó de dolor cuando él la giró con fuerza para que quedaran enfrentados cara a cara.

—No juegues conmigo, DeCerto.

Él sujetó su otra muñeca, dejándola sin oportunidad de apartarse o desfundar su varita. Ella estaba aterrada. Él utilizó su altura para dominarla y sujetarla en su lugar mientras no dejaba de mirarla intensamente. Hermione era incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no fueran esos demandantes ojos. Había unos trazos de rojo en esos magnéticos ojos grises, pero ella esperaba que solo fuera un efecto de la luz. Ahora estaba temblando y sabía que él podía sentirlo a través de su agarre.

—¿De dónde eres? —demandó con su voz fría como el hielo que no toleraba ninguna resistencia. —¿Qué es lo que quieres en este lugar?

Era aterrorizante, pero Hermione sabía que no podía rendirse ahora. —Y… Soy de Francia. —Dijo tartamudeando tímidamente. —Soy una refugiada…

Riddle retorció sus brazos dolorosamente mientras ordenaba: —No me digas esas patrañas, ¡Di la verdad!

Hermione sollozó ante sus palabras y el dolor en sus muñecas. Estaba segura de que le saldrían hematomas más tarde, por lo fuerte que la estaba sujetando. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más. Se escucharon voces acercándose por el pasillo. Hermione sintió una oleada de alivio cuando las voces se volvieron más y más fuertes. Alguien caminaba en su dirección. Riddle giró la cabeza y estaba mirando hacia la dirección de la cual provenían las voces. Hermione pudo ver cómo se formaba un furioso ceño fruncido entre sus cejas. Claramente no estaba feliz con aquellos intrusos que interferían con su interrogatorio. Pero Hermione no podía estar más aliviada.

Ahora Hermione podía reconocer que quienes se acercaban eran chicas, quizás dos o tres. Cuando ellas estaban a tan solo unos metros de distancia se sobresaltó al ver al súbita sonrisa malvada que Riddle le envió. Luego retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que golpeó la pared detrás de él con su espalda. En todo el proceso se preocupó de arrastrar a Hermione consigo. En el momento en que las voces de las chicas estaban muy cerca, Riddle exclamó:

—DeCerto, por favor detente ahora. NO VOY a tener una cita contigo.

Hermione lo miró incrédula. Aunque su voz había sonado muy severa (con la cantidad justa de indignación y aprehensión), él le estaba sonriendo. Ella escuchó cómo las voces se detenían, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia la esquina, por la cual las chicas iban a aparecer en cualquier momento. Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y una inhalación brusca de aire le informó que las chicas podían verlos de pie en el corredor. Lanzó una mirada en su dirección y pudo ver a tres chicas, eran de Gryffindor y quizás de cuarto o quinto año.

Hermione sabía perfectamente cómo toda esta situación lucía para ellas. Allí estaba ella, la nueva chica demente, una conocida acosadora del popular y atractivo prefecto de Slytherin, a solas con su victima en un corredor solitario. Riddle esta ahora con su espalda presionada contra pared y tenía una mirada de conmocionada plasmada en sus ojos grises. Oh, él era un actor maravillosamente convincente. Todavía sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas, pero tenía sus brazos apoyados contra la pared, por lo cual parecía que _era ella quien_ lo estaba sujetando.

Él apartó su rostro conmocionado de ella y observó a las tres chicas que estaban de pie en el corredor. Hermione también las observó y pudo ver la forma furiosa en que ellas la miraban.

"_Genial."_ Pensó. _"¡Ahora piensan que lo estoy acosando!"_

Sintió como Riddle aflojaba el agarre en sus muñecas e instintivamente retrocedió algunos pasos. Sabía que ese movimiento no la ayudaría a convencerlas de su inocencia, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

—Mira, DeCerto. —escuchó a Riddle decir con voz tranquilizadora. —Lo siento, ¿entiendes? Pero no quiero salir contigo. Por favor, acéptalo.

Hermione se sintió enferma ante la aparente honestidad de su aseveración. Era una gran mentira pero sabía lo convincente que era. No había ninguna forma de que esas Gryffindor no le creyeran.

—¿Está todo bien? —escuchó a una de las chicas preguntar con recelo.

Riddle se giró hacia ella y la miró con alivio y dijo con voz un tanto avergonzada: —Um… Si. —luego les sonrió y Hermione se sintió enferma al ver como las tres chicas se sonrojaban.

—solo estaba caminando hacia mi sala común. —Continuó Riddle.

Luego se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Hermione y caminó hacia las chicas.

—Yo…. Eeh, simplemente me iré, ¿está bien? —Les dijo.

—¿Quieres que te hagamos compañía? —La chica con cabello negro y largo preguntó mientras miraba a Hermione con ferocidad.

Riddle se rió atractivamente y replicó, todavía sonando avergonzado: —No, no. Eso no es necesario.

Luego miró a Hermione inseguro. Ella sabía como las chicas iban a ver esto y malinterpretarlo. Y, por supuesto, esa era la única razón por la cual Riddle lo hizo en primer lugar. Antes de irse Riddle les deseó las buenas noches e ignoró completamente a Hermione.

Hermione se quedó en medio del corredor y miró fijamente la espalda de Riddle mientras se alejaba. Estaba muda de asombro ante su audaz comportamiento. ¿Cómo se podía mirar en el espejo después de comportarse así? Nunca había conocido a alguien tan astuto y manipulador. Ni siquiera Voldemort de su tiempo actuaba de esa forma. Nunca se abría rebajado a sí mismo a algo como eso. No es que él fuera de mayor integridad moral que Tom Riddle, para nada, pero por lo menos nunca había hecho una artimaña como esa.

Hermione tuvo que detener su cadena de pensamientos cuando una voz chillona le gritó: —¿Tú perra repugnante, cómo te atreves a hacer algo como eso?

Ella se giró hacia las tres chicas que todavía se encontraban en el pasillo. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro y largo, la otra era rubia y la última tenía su pelo castaño y corto. Hermione estaba segura que esas chicas normalmente eran dulces y amigables, e incluso en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido las cuatro amigas. Pero ahora las tres tenían expresiones similares en sus bonitos rostros que expresaban desde rabia y furia, hasta disgusto e indignación. Todos esos sentimientos hostiles dirigidos a su persona. Hermione se preguntó brevemente que debía hacer ahora. Explicarles a esas chicas que en primer lugar todo ese embrollo era culpa de Riddle sería tiempo perdido. Nunca le creerían. ¿Así que quizás regresar a la sala común sería la mejor opción?

—Oye, ¡puta!, ¡Te estoy hablando! —la rubia le gritó.

Nuevamente estaba sorprendida por las palabrotas que aquellas estudiantes conocían. _"¿Qué tendría _que decir Legifer sobre esto si las escuchara?" pensó tontamente. Quizás otorgarles puntos a sus casas por insultarla. Hermione soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¡Se está riendo! ¡Mujerzuela loca! —la rubia le susurró indignada a sus amigas y luego se dirigió agresivamente a Hermione. —Mantén tus manos lejos de Tom. Él no te quiere. Si continuas de esta forma vas a obtener tu merecido, ¿entendiste?

Hermione las miró con su rostro carente de toda expresión. Eso era absurdo. Esas chicas realmente estaban defendiendo a Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegas? Pero bueno, él todavía no era el Señor Oscuro. Además, si Hermione no supiera que él era un cretino mentiroso, ella también creería cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y dijo calmadamente. —Lo que tú digas. —Luego pasó a las chicas y caminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda pudo ver que la sala común estaba repleta. Los estudiantes estaban sentados por todos lados, en las sillas o en los sofás, haciendo sus deberes o simplemente conversando. Como quería estar sola, se dirigió a su dormitorio.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿Cómo estuvo la detención? —Una voz la llamó a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró y vio a Longbottom. Aparentemente él estaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez con Weasley.

—Adorable. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Tan mal, eh? Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—…Me voy a la cama. —realmente deseaba abandonar la sala común.

No quería estar allí cuando esas tres chicas llegaran, y se dispusieran a agregar un nuevo rumor sobre la demente chica que se dedicaba a acosar inocentes y atractivos prefectos. Al entrar al dormitorio se sintió aliviada de encontrarlo vacío, sabía que no apreciaría la compañía en ese preciso instante.

Se sacó la ropa para ponerse su piyama y después de cepillarse los dientes se metió a su cama y cerró las cortinas a su alrededor. Por unos momentos consideró colocar un hechizo de alarma en su cama. Después de todo no esperaba que el comportamiento de sus compañeras de cuarto mejorara después de la nueva mentira que Riddle había creado sobre ella. Suspiró y movió su varita para crear un hechizo de alarma pequeño. Toda esta situación le recordaba levemente a su cuarto año, en ese tiempo también habían rumores desagradables sobre ella. Ese había sido el año del Torneo de los tres magos, y la estúpida baca de Skeeter había escrito en el Profeta que ella era la novia de Harry, pero que al mismo tiempo lo estaba engañando con nadie menos que Victor Krum. Oh, como las chicas la habían odiado esos meses. Un día había despertado para encontrarse con que todas sus cosas habían sido transformadas en una pila de insectos muertos. Todavía se preguntaba cómo lo habían logrado siendo estudiantes de cuarto año. Así que ese pequeño hechizo de alarma era más que necesario, pensó mientras bostezaba sonoramente y se recostaba en su cama.

Hermione sintió un malestar familiar en su estómago mientras pensaba en la gente de su época. Se preguntó vagamente que había pasado con sus antiguas compañeras de cuarto. Después de que abandonó Hogwarts dos años atrás jamás las había vuelto a ver. Solo quedaba esperar que estuvieran bien. Todas las cosas horribles que había tenido que vivir todavía no sucedían, pero para ella todos esos recuerdos eran igual de reales que el mundo en el cual ahora vivía. Necesitaba terminar esta pesadilla lo más rápido posible antes de perder realmente la cabeza. Tiene que haber una forma de regresar al futuro. _"La oficina de Dumbledore"._ Pensó antes de dormirse. _"Debe de haber encontrado información sobre las Reliquias de la muerte"._

—_¿Cuántos? —Él gritó por sobre el ruido de los hechizos que se acercaban._

_Hermione se inclinó hacia un costado para poder ver mejor sus alrededores. —¡Puedo ver al menos cinco! —Le gritó._

_Ellos estaban actualmente en el viejo edificio del ministerio de Magia, sentados en un corredor de los pisos superiores. Ese edificio había albergado el Ministerio hasta ser abandonado a fines de 1960. Después de eso el ministerio se había movido a un edificio nuevo y más grande. El viejo edificio había sido usado desde entonces como una especie de museo. Como era un prestigioso y antiguo lugar de la historia mágica, Hermione estaba convencida que Voldemort lo había usado para ocultar uno de sus Horcruxes. Esa era la razón por la cual Harry, Ron, Neville y ella se habían infiltrado allí. En alguna parte debía estar oculta la Daga de Gryffindor._

_Una maldición golpeó fuertemente el pilar y pedazos de roca cayeron a su alrededor._

—_¡Tenemos que movernos! —Hermione gritó._

_Neville asintió y luego ambos abandonaron su lugar de protección y atacaron a los mortífagos. Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo los habían encontrado, pero esperaba que Harry y Ron no se encontraran con algunos de ellos mientras ella y Neville se las arreglaban para incapacitar a los mortífagos sin salir muy heridos. Hermione envió un aturdidor hacia un mortífago y lo vio desplomarse._

—_Okay, ¡Vámonos! —Neville dijo mientras caminaba por sobre uno de los cuerpos en el suelo._

_Neville caminó hacia Hermione y ella vio como el mortífago que había goleado con el aturdidor se estaba poniendo nuevamente de pie. Él estaba detrás de Neville así que este no podía ver el peligro al que se enfrentaba. Hermione gritó y le indicó que regresara a su posición anterior. Pero era demasiado tarde. El mortífago ya le había enviado una maldición. Una luz roja brillante se apresuró hacia Neville y Hermione pudo escuchar un fuerte crujido cuando ésta chocó con su pecho. En el momento en que el cuerpo de Neville golpeó el sueño ella envió su propia maldición al mortífago y esta cayó al suelo inmóvil._

_Hermione corrió hacia la caída forma de Neville, arrodillándose junto a él. Sangre fluía libremente desde una gigantesca herida en su pecho. Él gemía y sollozaba de dolor. Hermione retiró su camisa, jadeando al ver cuan herido realmente estaba su amigo. Su torax estaba abierto de par en par, e incluso se podían ver fragmentos de hueso roto en distintos sectores. Sangre oscura fluía del horrible agujero en su pecho. Y Hermione sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Neville iba a morir._

_Lo sujetó en sus brazos mientras él batallaba contra su destino. Pero en esa ocasión no podía ganar. Sus gemidos se volvían cada vez menos audibles y disminuyeron hasta que su respiración se detuvo. Hermione temblaba y lloraba mientras repetía una oración una y otra vez:_

—_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

_Era su culpa que él estuviera muerto, de nadie más…_

* * *

><p>¡Espero que tuvieran unas muy buenas navidades y un feliz año nuevo! :) Después de todos los compromisos familiares, morir con el calor del verano y noches de insomnio por el calor, ¡les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la traducción! Espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera que yo lo he disfrutado todas las veces que lo eh leído xD. El capítulo no esté revisado, así que puede tener uno que otro error... Todavía estoy atrasada (u.u), ¡pero de apoco me pondré al día! antes siempre tenía parte del capítulo siguiente traducido antes de publicar el actual, así que espero lograr eso pronto y tener un ritmo más constante...<p>

¡El otro día sumé todas las páginas que llevaba traducidas y me dio el pequeño (?) número de 114! Casi muero, y tan solo llevaba 7 de las 20 paginas que tiene esta capítulo... xD. Ultima Ratio es MUY largo :P ¡mucho que disfrutar!

Nos leemos pronto, gracias a quienes comentaron. Me gusta contestarles los reviews, pero realmente no recuerdo cual comentario contesté y cual no...


End file.
